


Cruzar el Rubicón

by Culut_camia



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Identity Issues, M/M, Romance, Self-Acceptance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 39,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Culut_camia/pseuds/Culut_camia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se suponía que Loki sería la única amenaza; se suponía que el grupo era una fuerza de respaldo en caso de emergencias semejantes (dioses y alienígenas). Pero las amenazas jamás cesaron, por el contrario: comenzaron a aumentar.<br/>Con tantas 'aventuras' juntos era de esperarse que se convirtieran en mejores amigos.<br/>Lo que vino después no fue para nada esperado. Algunas cosas simplemente llegaban sin ser advertidas.<br/>(Stony)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Una asamblea será requerida

**Author's Note:**

> Aviso: Algunos capítulos serán un recorrido por las primeras películas y algunos comics, así que la trama general de dichos caps no será mía :/

** : **

** Cruzar el Rubicón **

** : **

Una asamblea será requerida

** : **

**L** os recuerdos le asaltaban como pantallazos hirientes. Con cada golpe que le propinaba a la bolsa una nueva memoria saltaba al frente de su mente y era entonces cuando le asestaba un puñetazo fingiendo que era al dolor, al temor, a la ira que poblaba su pasado a lo que en verdad golpeaba.

Cada uno era más intenso que el anterior, aumentando en importancia, en significado y en emoción, cada uno peor que el anterior porque mientras más se adentraba en su pasado más terrible era la angustia. No tardó mucho en romper la bolsa y en cuanto lo hizo su mente volvió momentáneamente al presente; observó el saco destrozado en el suelo durante unos segundos antes de voltear hacia los que tenía agrupados en un costado y levantar uno nuevo para reemplazar al ahora inservible. No era el primero que rompía ni tampoco sería el último. Era un ritual para él a esas alturas vivir encerrado en aquel viejo gimnasio, lamentándose en silencio, descargando sus frustraciones y penas contra aquel objeto inerte.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí desde su descongelamiento? No lo sabía ni le importaba, el tiempo ya no resultaba esencial en su vida, a decir verdad podría decirse que estaba perdido en el mismo: no sabía cómo orientarse en la época actual, no tenía a dónde ir, sus conocidos estaban muertos o ya no le recordaban —uno de los muchos efectos de la vejez― y existían muchísimas cosas que desconocía, que no entendía. La tecnología, principalmente. La ciencia había avanzado tanto que le abrumaba, le costaba comprenderla más que a nada y el sentimiento de impotencia que le causaba ―la frustración de no poder entenderlo― era tan intenso que prefería no relacionarse con el tema. Le parecía mucho más sencillo y lógico mantenerse alejado de todo aquello que le causaba malestar a tener que enfrentarlo. La doctora que estuvo a cargo de monitorearle durante los primeros meses, luego de que le “encontraran”, dijo que era algo normal en casos como el suyo. Al preguntar cuáles eran “casos como el suyo” ―con un tono que nada disimuló su escepticismo porque, ¿acaso habían descongelado del Ártico a otras personas?― la mujer le había explicado que era un caso normal en la generación mayor, en los ancianos, quienes al no poder adaptarse al repentino surgimiento de la tecnología adoptaban una actitud de rechazo para con la misma. Se le llamaba “tecnofobia”.

Pues Rogers debía tener un caso serio si había decidido por voluntad propia que lo mejor sería mantenerse lejos del mundo en general. Hasta el mismo Fury le incitaba a salir y conocerlo. Entendía las intenciones del hombre, después de todo estaban en “la era de la tecnología” y si bien el nombre ya era suficiente para espantarlo, nada conseguiría evitando la realidad. La tecnología seguía evolucionando y a la larga todo sería peor.

No dio más que un par de golpes al nuevo saco cuando el mismo Fury se presentó en el gimnasio con una misión para él. Eso era nuevo.

—¿Quiere regresarme al mundo, señor?

—Quiero salvarlo —respondió con firmeza, como si no tuviera opción.

Pronto se encontró en uno de los aviones de S.H.I.E.L.D volando sobre el océano en dirección a un barco enorme, los sucesos ocurridos de por medio siendo poco importantes y las acciones realizadas con tal monotonía que pronto quedaron olvidadas en su mente. (Un hombre le habló durante el viaje, el agente Phil Coulson, quien lo único que logró hacer con su charla fue incomodarle por un momento). La impresión causada al descender sobre la gigantesca plataforma de metal, en cambio, jamás sería olvidada con tanta facilidad. Era simplemente increíble. La admiración tuvo que ser dejada de lado cuando le fueron presentados dos de los que temporalmente, al menos lo que durase la iniciativa “Vengadores”, serían sus compañeros. Natasha Romanoff y el doctor Bruce Banner. Todo lo que sabía de ellos era gracias a los archivos de información que Fury le había otorgado para que fuese “conociendo mejor” a sus nuevos colegas. De los tres que faltaban en el equipo solo uno le fue familiar, el apellido “Stark” se llevó toda su atención recordándole a Howard Stark. Al parecer iba a trabajar con su hijo. De Natasha no había mucho y eso era suficiente motivo para mantenerse receloso, contando también con que al tenerla cara a cara supo al instante que la mujer estaba llena de secretos. Bruce era, en cambio, un hombre del cual ser receloso por motivos completamente diferentes: podría transformarse en un monstruo que los mataría a todos y eso era algo que Steven no podía permitir, no en una nave con una tripulación tan grande. Pero al hablarle, al entablar conversación con el verdadero Bruce Banner y no con el monstruo del cual informaban los archivos, se encontró con que era un sujeto difícil de despreciar, de no ser porque Steve sabía lo que escondía detrás estaba seguro de que el hombre podría llegar a agradarle. Principalmente porque _sabía,_ al menos, qué esperar de él, se dijo dedicando una mirada de reojo a Romanoff. Se apartó de la nave y se acercó al borde del barco junto a Banner.

—¿Esto es un submarino?

—¿En serio? ¿Quieren sumergirme en una cabina de metal presurizada? —bromeó el doctor, aunque quizá no se tratase de una broma después de todo.

El agua comenzó a agitarse formando un remolino y al poco rato una hélice gigante emergió de la misma. El “barco” se agitó, elevándose en el aire, y entonces comprendieron que aquello no era un barco en realidad.

—No, no. Esto es mucho peor —sentenció Banner.

Sin perder más tiempo se dirigieron al interior, el aire azotándoles con fuerza mientras la nave más se elevaba, a su alrededor los pilotos colocándose las máscaras que les permitirían respirar allí fuera mientras continuaban con su labor sin mirarles. Una vez resguardados en la seguridad del interior siguieron a Romanoff quien les guió sin dudar por el camino directo al centro de control en donde Fury se encontraba de pie ante las ventanas y las computadoras mientras una decena de personal capacitado se movilizaba por el lugar cumpliendo con su respectiva labor. Steve avanzó admirándolo todo: era increíble, toda esa… tecnología logrando tantas cosas… ¿maravillosas?, él no podría saberlo pero sí podía admitir que la vista era espectacular y espeluznante al mismo tiempo.

Fue aún más espeluznante cuando el agente Coulson habló de cómo estaban espiando cada cámara inalámbrica del planeta, podían monitorear cualquier aparato conectado a un satélite. Aún si su objetivo era el bien de la humanidad la idea le espantaba, sabiendo eso menos deseo tenía de aprender a operar esos mecanismos. Su mirada vagó por las pantallas mientras el doctor hablaba sobre cosas que le eran imposibles comprender ―Steve no era tonto, pero tampoco era un científico.

A falta de saber a dónde ir ―él no tenía su propio laboratorio como Banner― se mantuvo allí lo que restó del viaje. El agente Coulson le observó de lejos por varios minutos, indeciso, y Steve fingió que no lo notaba, hasta que el hombre finalmente obtuvo el valor de acercarse y pedirle amablemente una firma para sus tarjetas de colección del Capitán América. Sin duda era un verdadero fanático y Steve no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Para su fortuna una alarma proveniente de una de las computadoras interrumpió la conversación que ya se había tornado bastante incómoda para él. ¿Cómo debías tratar con un fan con el que trabajabas?

Según la información el hombre que habían localizado como un 79% compatible con el objetivo se encontraba en Alemania.

—Capitán —llamó Fury—, su turno.

** : **

**AvAvAvAv**

** : **

Los civiles se encontraban en el suelo, obligados a permanecer arrodillados mientras Loki ―uno de los Lokis que se mostraban― avanzaba por entre ellos recitando su discurso de dominio y esclavitud que probablemente había practicado repetidas veces.

Un hombre mayor se puso de pie y al instante Steven supo que debía cancelar cualquier posible plan de ataque porque aunque el valor del hombre resultaba admirable era evidente que Loki lo asesinaría en un parpadeo. Emprendió la carrera y fue solo gracias a su velocidad sobre-humana que logró llegar a tiempo para proteger al anciano del ataque con su escudo; se enderezó haciendo frente a Loki con determinación, Romanoff en el jet detrás de él sirviendo como apoyo.

—El soldado, —Reconoció Loki con una sonrisa—, que viene de otro tiempo.

—Loki —habló Romanoff por los parlantes—, suelta el arma y entrégate. —En respuesta recibió un disparo por parte de la lanza que el sujeto portaba.

Steve reaccionó de inmediato y devolvió el ataque, lanzándole su escudo y acercándose hasta iniciar una confrontación cuerpo a cuerpo. Aún con su fuerza sobre-humana sus puñetazos no parecían afectar a Loki en lo más mínimo mientas que, por el contrario, los golpes del otro a él lo derribaban con una facilidad inquietante y aunque presentó pelea Steve no podía sacarse de encima la terrible sensación de que solo estaban jugando con él. La pelea fue interrumpida por un sonido desagradable y le tomó unos segundos comprender que aquello era música y que se oía por todas partes; Loki al parecer tuvo el mismo desconcierto, distracción suficiente como para que lo que de lejos asemejaba un misil le disparase y lo derribase. El objeto aterrizó en el suelo y entonces pudo distinguir que asemejaba una figura humana, una figura humana de hierro. Iron-man. No hacía falta más para saber de quién se trataba, lo había visto todo en los archivos: traje de hierro rojo, su único poder eran las armas y le gustaba presumir, tal como esa entrada le había demostrado. Steve se puso de pie y se situó a un lado del hombre en la armadura que amenazaba a Loki.

—Señor Stark —saludó. No sabía qué esperar del hijo de Howard.

—Capitán —devolvió con simpleza.

Romanoff aterrizó la nave y mandó a su copiloto a esposar a Loki; subieron a la nave emprendiendo el viaje de regreso pero Steve no podía sacarle la mirada de encima al “invasor”, la sensación de antes se mantenía fresca en su pecho.

Se acercó a Stark suponiendo que el hombre debía tener su mismo instinto de liderazgo y su misma noción de deber. Al menos así aparentaba a primera vista, siendo además el único otro de los presentes de pie en la nave.

—No me agrada —murmuró. Stark realizó una mueca en dirección a la pared evitando mirarle, como si no entendiera por qué rayos Steve le hablaba cuando no era estrictamente necesario.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué el rey del rock se rindiera tan fácil?

Le llevó un segundo armar la relación de esa frase con la situación.

—A mí no me pareció tan sencillo. No combatió con todo su poder.

—¿Y qué? —le restó importancia el otro—. Tú eres bastante fuerte… para alguien de tu edad. —Se digno a mirarlo, Steve tenía el entrecejo fruncido—. ¿Qué haces? ¿Pilates?

La confusión fue evidente en su rostro, y en su interior no solo afloró dicha confusión ante las palabras contrarias sino también la irritación. Stark le hablaba como si no le agradara y buscara provocar una confrontación cuando no tenía ningún derecho porque ni siquiera se conocían. No realmente.

—¿Qué?

—Es un ejercicio. Te perdiste varias cosas en tus años como _capitaleta._

Lo observó detenidamente comenzando a moldear su opinión sobre Stark: el sujeto era un imbécil.

—Fury nunca mencionó tu ayuda. —Quizá él no fuera tan bueno en ese juego pero consideraba que el mensaje estaba bastante claro: _no me agradas y solo molestas_.

—Sí… hay muchas cosas que Fury no te dice. —Volvió a mirar hacia otro lado, su mensaje era el mismo.

De pronto la oscuridad tras las ventanas se iluminó revelando nubes de tormenta a lo que le secundó el estruendo de un trueno. La luz en el exterior se manifestó con mayor frecuencia hasta que las nubes no dejaron de verse. Loki soltó una ligera exclamación.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te dan miedo los rayos?

—No me hace muy feliz lo que viene —admitió.

Algo golpeó contra el techo de la nave y por el sonido supo que ese “algo” se estaba moviendo allí arriba. Su reacción instintiva fue la de prepararse y pensar en un modo de operación para todo el equipo pero para cuando se dio cuenta Stark ya había abierto la compuerta.

—¿¡Qué hace!? —exigió saber, molesto. No solo el sujeto actuaba como quería sino que se atrevía a ponerlos en peligro a todos.

Igual de repentino que los rayos en el cielo un hombre rubio apareció en la entrada. Sin decir nada avanzó y, golpeando a Stark que se había acercado demasiado, se llevó a Loki saltando por la puerta hacia el vacío.

—Necesitamos un plan de ataque —dijo, dirigiéndose a Stark.

—Yo tengo un plan: atacar. —Y salió tras los otros dos.

Por supuesto, ¿qué había pensado?, el tipo solo trabajaba solo. Con un gruñido de exasperación se dirigió hacia su escudo y se lo calzó a la espalda.

—No lo hagas, ¿debo recordarte que son una especie de dioses? —habló Romanoff, impotente ante los sucesos al estar obligada a pilotear la nave.

—Solo hay un dios para mí, y jamás se vestiría así. —Sin más saltó.

Tenía una misión y la iba a cumplir.

Cayó en picada manteniendo el cuerpo recto, el aire frío de la noche cortándole la piel al golpearle con fuerza, la gravedad causando que la velocidad aumentase cada vez más; apretó los dientes realizando un esfuerzo por mantener los ojos abiertos y fijos en la tierra debajo que con cada segundo se acercaba alarmantemente rápido. En el momento debido colocó el escudo frente a él cubriendo la parte superior de su cuerpo y se encogió lo más que pudo para protegerse. Chocó contra la tierra húmeda y el barro sirvió para que el golpe no generase tantas represalias; con un quejido de dolor no tardó en ponerse de pie y echar a correr en dirección a las luces que emitían los disparos de Stark y los rayos del supuesto dios. Gracias a su velocidad súper-desarrollada logró llegar a ellos pronto y, analizando y anticipado lo que ambos harían en base a sus movimientos, planeó su siguiente acción: examinó la escena con un vistazo fugaz cambiando el rumbo en dirección al tronco caído que le proporcionaba la altura y ángulo perfectos para intervenir. Lanzó el escudo justo a tiempo e interceptó el golpe de ambos hombres evitando la colisión.

—Ya es suficiente —sentenció una vez que tuvo la atención de los otros dos y saltó hasta caer a la altura de ellos—. No sé qué planeas hacer aquí. —Comenzó a decirle al rubio.

—Vine a terminar con los planes de Loki en este mundo. —Su voz tenía la firmeza de un guerrero bárbaro y Steve dedujo solo con ese detalle que ambos eran dos clases de soldados totalmente opuestos.

—Pruébalo —desafió—. Baja ese martillo.

Stark reaccionó primero, adelantándose un paso e intentando decir algo que fue interrumpido por un golpe de dicho martillo lo que le mandó a volar.

—¿¡Quieres que baje este martillo!? —gritó el rubio de pronto dando un salto en dirección a Steve quien se cubrió con el escudo para protegerse del ataque.

El martillo chocó contra el metal de su escudo en una colisión tan potente que causó una conmoción en el bosque: la ola de energía brotada del contacto entre ambas herramientas arrasó con los árboles más cercanos levantando a su paso una fuerte ventisca mientras que el eco del golpe retumbaba por la lejanía hasta desaparecer suavemente. Cuando todo pasó Steve se puso de pie, el brazo con el cual había sostenido el escudo temblando, y observó al presunto dios que portaba una expresión desorientada ―como si le costase creer que un artefacto creado por simples mortales pudiese haber resistido el ataque de su martillo.

—¿Terminaste?

Dirigieron la mirada a la piedra porque- diablos que nadie había vigilado a Loki, el hombre tranquilamente pudo haber escapado, pero no- seguía allí. Steve frunció el entrecejo al verlo, eso era extraño, el doble de extraño teniendo en cuenta su pelea anterior, ¿por qué no había intentado huir? Volvió la vista a los dos hombres a su lado. Quizá Loki sabía que sería inútil intentarlo… al menos en ese momento.

Romanoff pronto llegó con el jet a recogerlos.

El rubio entró por la compuerta arrastrando a Loki consigo, su actitud una de recelo y amenaza mas no dijo nada en ningún momento, Stark entró luego con sus aires de grandeza seguido por Steve. Romanoff los observó entrar en silencio, sus ojos fijándose más que nada en el nuevo acompañante del grupo, para después intercambiar miradas con Steve quien solo se limitó a hacer un leve movimiento de cabeza; la llamada ‘viuda negra’ sabía mantener las reacciones lejos de su expresión facial pero Steve era como un libro abierto y él sabía que ella entendería el mensaje.

El viaje fue silencioso e incómodo. Steve se rehusó a cometer el error anterior de intentar entablar una conversación profesional en vano; esa gente no era su equipo ni lo sería nunca. Jamás volvería a tener un equipo tan admirable como el que alguna vez tuvo la fortuna de liderar durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y era tiempo de acostumbrarse a ello.

Quizá incluso fuese mejor así.

** : **

**AvAvAvAv**

** : **

“- _una bestia salvaje. Él aún piensa que es un hombre_.” oían decir a Loki, su figura mostrándose en la pantalla mientras le espetaba sus comentarios venenosos a Fury. El resto ―exceptuando a Stark quien váyase a saber lo que estaba haciendo― observaba lo sucesos a través de los monitores en la mesa de reunión, cada uno posicionado lejos del otro, manteniendo las distancias seguras, Steve sentado en una de las sillas prestando especial atención a las palabras del supuesto dios en busca de algún significado oculto, lanzando miradas a los demás de vez en cuando. Sobre todo al doctor Banner. _“¿Qué tan desesperado estás que reúnes a unas criaturas desdichadas para defenderte?_ ” el capitán sabía mejor que dejarse influenciar por las palabras de un hombre demente. Luego de que Fury abandonase la “celda” la imagen de la pantalla mostró a Loki moviéndose dentro de la misma, volteando a ver directo a la cámara, durante unos segundos antes de apagarse.

—¿Uno puede encariñarse con él, no? —soltó Banner siendo el más afectado por la conversación presenciada. Y con mucho motivo. Esa celda no estaba planeada para Loki y si el mismo sujeto pudo darse cuenta de ello con mayor facilidad lo haría un hombre inteligente como Banner.

—Loki no nos dirá nada —decidió interceptar girando la silla para ver al rubio que se mantenía de pie a un lado de la mesa dándole la espalda a todos—, así que, _Thor_ , ¿cuál es su plan? —Y Steve creyó que podía prepararse para cualquier cosa, porque era un soldado y encabezó a su pelotón en la guerra durante bastante tiempo, pero ¿un ejército alienígena que planea dominar la Tierra?, eso era algo que jamás creyó que escucharía y sin embargo iba a suceder. El futuro era desconcertante y peligroso, de eso no cabía duda, ahora resultaba más que un simple dicho para él. ¿Le daba pánico la idea? No, luego de descubrir que había pasado 70 años congelado y ponerse al tanto con la historia de la humanidad nada más podría asustarlo ―o eso se decía―, se creía listo para recibir cualquier cosa y enfrentar la amenaza que fuera con la cabeza en alto, era el Capitan America después de todo, el primer y único súper-soldado. Le habían otorgado sus habilidades para que protegiera a su país ―y ahora al mundo― y planeaba morir sirviendo a su propósito. Aún siendo consciente de sus cualidades mejoradas el sentimiento agrio continuaba atormentándolo—. No entiendo por qué Loki se rindió así, desde aquí no guiará a su ejército —comentó pensando en su pelea y en como se había mantenido en la piedra, esperando a que la disputa entre Thor y Stark acabase.

—¿Para qué necesitan Iridio? —Fue la pregunta de Banner.

—Como agente estabilizador. —Recibió como respuesta inmediata, la voz proviniendo de la puerta por donde Anthony Stark se acercaba junto al agente Coulson a quien le murmuró un par de cosas por lo bajo antes de volver a dirigirse al resto—. Significa que el portal ya no se colapsará como el de S.H.I.E.L.D. —Lanzó una mirada general a todos sin detenerse en ninguno en particular (de paso ignorando la mala cara que Steve le dedicó porque en verdad le desagradaba que el otro hombre apareciese cuando se le diera la gana y anduviese a su antojo actuando con tal altivez) y se dirigió al puesto de Fury donde se detuvo y comenzó a hablar de cosas que Steve poco y nada pudo entender.

No habría de ser el único, y admitía que eso le alivió, si hasta el mismo Stark lo dijo en respuesta al comentario ―también poco compresible― de Banner: «¡Por fin alguien que habla mi idioma!» era una lástima que Stark no pudiese reservase los comentarios indebidos-sarcásticos-irritantes para él siquiera con las personas que presentaban cualidades para potenciales amistades. Al menos podría haber intentado ser precavido con el doctor teniendo en cuenta su… condición. ¿Sería alguna complicación que se adquiría con la inteligencia? Los genios solían tener problemas para relacionarse con las personas, las interacciones sociales siendo incómodas o terribles, pero los únicos otros genios que había conocido eran el doctor Erskine, quien si bien mostraba actitudes reservadas y era un hombre bastante solitario había sido una persona de lo más agradable, y Howard, quien a pesar de que Anthony se le parecía en muchos aspectos nunca fue ni la mitad de odioso que su hijo, de hecho a Steve le había agradado hasta el punto de poder considerarlo un amigo. El problema de Stark debía radicar en que era un genio ególatra en exceso (GEE le llamaría Steve en privado).

“Monos voladores”, _eso_ era una referencia a algo que podía entender. _Por fin._ Como si de un niño pequeño se tratase el hecho de que Thor no comprendiera mientras que él ―y los demás― sí le emocionó por unos segundos; había pasado _tanto_ tiempo (o más bien: desde que había despertado de su congelamiento) desde la última vez en que no era el único perdido o confundido, incapaz de entender, que la sensación de reconocer un simple juego de palabras fue sumamente agradable. Le complacía que Thor no lo entendiera porque en ese tiempo Steve parecía ser el que nunca entendía nada por lo que, con orgullo, no dudó en anunciar su conocimiento sobre la referencia, pero la emoción murió al instante de ser soltadas las palabras y se sintió estúpido. Todos les dedicaban _una mirada,_ esa con la que se miraba al tonto del grupo, y aunque no lo veía podía jurar que sentía a Stark pensando cosas como: “patético”, si el bufido que oyó a su espalda sirvió como indicación suficiente. Volteó a mirarle pero el otro hombre apartó la vista para seguidamente abandonar la sala junto al doctor.

Fury se marchó también siendo acompañado por Romanoff que, antes de darle la espalda, le regaló a Steve una mirada divertida. A los pocos segundos solo quedaron él y Thor quien continuaba de pie observando el cielo nocturno a través de las ventanas. Aceptando que ya no tenía mucho sentido mantenerse allí haciendo nada se levantó.

—Se refería a un cuento —le dijo al rubio y volvió a sentirse estúpido cuando tuvo su atención—, lo de los “monos voladores”. Un cuento…

—Oh. —Asintió con la cabeza y el hecho de que en verdad pareciera agradecer la aclaración relajó un poco a Steve.

Se alejó del lugar y avanzó por los pasillos buscando algo que hacer consigo mismo, moviéndose para simular que estaba ocupado en lugar de mantenerse sentado siendo inútil- estaba acostumbrado a ayudar, a tener actividades, incluso antes de enlistarse en el ejercito siempre había tenido algo con lo cual mantenerse ocupado y sentirse útil. Estar quieto sin nada que aportar no era su estilo.

La nave era distinta de noche, por supuesto, no era muy tarde pero la mayor parte de los habitantes se habían retirado de sus trabajos por el día ―como se había comprobado en la sala de control que estaba prácticamente vacía― y aunque se cruzaba con algunas personas en el trayecto no eran tantas como lo habían sido en el momento de su llegada. La mayoría no le prestó atención, cada uno ocupado en sus asuntos, a lo sumo dedicándole un saludo con la cabeza pero siempre asegurándose de no ser descorteses y quedarse mirando ―Steve sabía que muchos deseaban quedársele mirando, era **el** Capitán América después de todo y según tenía entendido se había transformado en una leyenda sobrevalorada con el paso de los años― hasta que vio venir al agente Coulson del lado contrario. El hombre le sonrió al acercarse y Steve creyó que querría hablarle, cosa que en esta ocasión aceptaría con gusto con tal de hacer algo, pero el hombre, para su decepción, continuó su camino.

—¿Buscas a tus compañeros? Tony y Bruce están en el laboratorio. —Señaló la dirección y le palmeó el hombro al pasar por su lado.

Steve suspiró, pensando luego que nada perdía con ir a ver. Y mientras más avanzaba en la dirección señalada mayor curiosidad le embargaba, comenzó a preguntarse qué tan diferente sería la forma de trabajo de Anthony Stark de la de su padre, ¿sería igual de arriesgado y entusiasta?, ¿sería más ordenado y meticuloso? Justo al entrar, esperando ver a los dos científicos inmersos en su trabajo ―bueno, solo _uno_ de ellosparecía estarlo―, vio como Stark clavaba un aparto metálico en las costillas del doctor en un claro intento por provocarlo.

—¡Oye! —le llamó la atención apurando el paso hacia ellos—. ¿Estás loco?

—Un segundo. —Le descartó Stark sin siquiera dignarse a mirarle, como si Steve fuera su secretaria solicitando un momento para comunicarle su itinerario. Apretó los puños enderezando la espalda y reprimiendo la irritación, lo que resultaba curioso porque Steve solía ser un hombre paciente. Al parecer siempre hay excepciones—. Sí sabes controlarlo, ¿verdad? —le dijo a Banner—. ¿Cuál es tu secreto? ¿Musicales, jazz, tocar el bongo?

Mientras más le oía hablar más crecía su molestia.

—¿Todo es un chiste para ti? —preguntó exasperado.

—Si me hace reír.

—Arriesgar la seguridad del personal de la nave no tiene ninguna gracia —aseguró, tan sumergido en su preocupación por el bien de los demás y su deber como soldado en la misión de protegerlos que tardó un momento en comprender lo que aquellas palabras podrían causar en el doctor—. Sin ofender —agregó y aunque Banner le restó importancia sabía que el daño ya estaba hecho. Quizá su vida ya era demasiado dura como para desear ventilar sus problemas emocionales en cada pequeño detalle ―y vaya que los tenía. Sin embargo Steve estaba más concentrado en el sujeto a un lado de Banner que no había dejado de realizar muecas mientras se apartaba; Steve llevó las manos a la espalda para controlar el fastidio que le causaba.

—Eres demasiado precavido. Hay que relajarse.

—Y tú concentrarte en el problema, _señor_ Stark.

—¿Qué no lo hago? —cuestionó como si le ofendiese que dudaran de su “concentración” en el trabajo comenzando a soltar una sátira de preguntas y sospechas que el hombre tenía almacenadas respecto a Fury para las que honestamente el capitán no tenía tiempo. Existían otros problemas como para andar agregando más a la lista a causa de la paranoia de un hombre loco y egocéntrico, además Steve confíaba en sus comandantes- pero Fury no era su comandante (se dio cuenta) de hecho el hombre no había presentado mayor motivo para que Steve le siguiera más allá del hecho de ser el director de S.H.I.E.L.D—. No tengo la ecuación si no tengo las variables. —Terminó de decir Stark.

—¿Crees que nos oculta información? —Frunció el entrecejo.

—Es un espía. Capitán, es _el_ espía. Sus secretos tienen secretos. También a él le molesta —señaló a Banner—. ¿Cierto?

Ambos le observaron en espera de su opinión poniendo al doctor visiblemente nervioso.

—Uhm… solo quiero terminar mi trabajo-

—Doctor —interrumpió, pues si estos dos hombres, estos dos individuos de la ciencia, inteligentes y con una mente más audaz que la de Steve, poseían sospechas entonces él debía conocerlas, saber cuáles eran las posibilidades.

—Creo que el comentario de Loki era para ti —habló Banner luego de un momento, dirigiéndose a Stark—, suponiendo que Burton le haya dicho sobre la torre.

—¿La torre Stark? ¿Esa espantosa- —se silenció al ver la expresión de Stark—, -edificio en Nueva York? —corrigió pero la mueca no abandonó el rostro del otro. Lo que faltaba.

Banner no pareció notarlo o prefirió ignorarlo, no sabría decirse.

—La torre se maneja con energía autosustentable; se abastecerá a sí misma ¿por cuánto? ¿Un año?

—Solo es un prototipo. —Stark volvió a mirarlo y por suerte la mueca ya no estaba en su rostro aunque nuevamente sus ojos parecían mirarle sin verle en realidad (como si a pesar de estar dirigiéndose a él con la palabra sus pensamientos continuasen siendo el foco de su atención)—. Somos los únicos trabajando con energía limpia.

Aunque supo no demostrarlo Steve estaba impresionado, sin embargo pronto volvió a perder el hilo de la conversación cuando los dos hombres retomaron la charla en su lenguaje científico ―el mismo Stark lo había llamado así― pero incluso con los términos desconocidos y las palabras complicadas fue capaz de interpretar a la perfección lo que “penetrar los archivos secretos de S.H.I.E.L.D” significaba. Entonces cayó en cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, de lo que estaba sucediendo y de lo que él sin proponérselo terminó siendo parte: era de la organización para la que _servían_ de la cual estaban casi complotando en contra. Al comprender aquello intentó protestar pero Stark no se lo permitió.

—En pocas horas tendremos todos los sucios secretos que S.H.I.E.L.D ha intentado ocultar. ¿Una mora? —ofreció luego de rodear su escritorio y acercarse un poco a Steve aunque guardando un metro de distancia entre ellos.

A pesar de que el sujeto le tendió la bolsa esperando a que aceptase una Steve no lo sintió como un ofrecimiento amistoso sino más bien como una burla; todo lo que Stark hacía era una burla. Le ignoró fijando la mirada desafiante en sus ojos, su espalda recta y los brazos a la espalda.

—¿Y aún te preguntas por qué no te quieren cerca de aquí?

—¿Una organización de inteligencia que teme a la inteligencia? —rebatió con aquel tono petulante que Steve ya estaba comenzando a odiar, realizando los mismos gestos que el capitán le dedicaba cada vez que hablaba: revoleó los ojos y miró hacia otra parte con fastidio, indicando que ambos compartían el mismo sentimiento de desagrado por el otro. Bien.

—Yo creo que Loki quiere separarnos. Este hombre busca iniciar una guerra y si nos descuidamos lo logrará. Tenemos órdenes y debemos seguirlas. —notó que Banner, si bien en silencio, aceptó el comentario, lo meditó, pero claro que con Stark no podía ser tan simple.

—Obedecer no es mi estilo —informó.

En respuesta Steve elevó el mentón.

—¿Solo te importa tu estilo, no?

Se le acercó respondiendo a la provocación.

—De los hombres presentes ¿quién está A: usando un bello traje que brilla y B: _estorbando_? —puntualizó y Steve tensó la mandíbula con irritación.

Por suerte Banner interrumpió:

—Ahm, Steve, dime que no te parece un poco sospechoso todo esto. —Y sí, le parecía sospechoso pero solo porque los otros dos le había hecho pensar que era sospechoso, Steve nunca habría dudado de sus comandantes por cuenta propia ―o sin tener muy buenos y obvios motivos para ello.

Miró a Stark otra vez antes de comenzar a alejarse, diciendo entre dientes:

—Solo busquen el cubo. —Abandonó el laboratorio.

Una vez fuera se detuvo a asimilar lo hablado: Stark le enfurecía como nadie ―al parecer de Steve el tipo representaba todas las cosas que iban en contra de sus principios― pero él y el doctor habían conseguido despertar en su mente el terrible monstruo de la desconfianza; de todas formas eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Steve era un soldado y tenía un deber- pero su deber original era proteger a su país y luchar contra los nazis, ahora solo le quedaba proteger a su país, ¿a costa de qué? ¿Qué sucedía si los hombres para los que servía presentaban el verdadero peligro? ¿Qué sabía de la actualidad y de esas personas a las cuales obedecía como alguna vez hubo obedecido al coronel Phillips? Quería confiar, su naturaleza le decía que actuase como el soldado que era pero si personas inocentes estaban en peligro no había duda en su accionar, ¿qué beneficio sacaba S.H.I.E.L.D de la posesión del Teseracto? Steve había visto ya su poder, lo que el cubo era capaz de hacer.

Lo supo entonces.

No quería creerlo, pero debía cerciorarse. Observó de un lado a otro en el pasillo tomando una decisión y marchando en la dirección contraria a la que debía sin notar que le observaban de reojo a través de las ventanas del laboratorio.

—¿Ese es el hombre del cual mi padre no dejaba de hablar? Comienzo a creer que estaba mejor en el hielo —le comentó a Banner.

** : **

**AvAvAvAv**

** : **

Llegó a la bóveda de la nave.

Por supuesto, al intentar abrir la puerta, la encontró cerrada. No fue problema pues con su fuerza sobre-desarrollada la abrió sin mucho esfuerzo. Dentro había un amplio espacio repleto de cajas, agudizando el oído avanzó con cuidado, primero intentando descubrir si había alguien en el lugar por lo cual en completo silencio saltó hacia la barandilla y trepó a la planta más alta con tal sigilo que el metal no hizo ningún ruido bajo sus pies. Desde aquel punto alto comprobó que en efecto nadie se encontraba dentro de la bóveda, aunque no por eso se descuidó y manteniendo el sigilo se encaminó hacia las cajas más cercanas. De alguna forma lo sentía… y al abrir el cajón se llevó una enorme decepción al ver las armas, los cascos… el enojo le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Recogió el arma y marchó fuera de la bodega sin molestarse en continuar manteniendo el silencio.

Se apresuró de regreso al laboratorio con paso firme y cuál fue su suerte al ver que Fury se encontraba allí también, eso le evitaría tener que salir en su búsqueda. Ingresó justo para oír a Stark preguntando por la “fase dos”. Apoyó el arma con fuerza sobre uno de los escritorios logrando captar la atención de los tres hombres.

—La fase dos es que S.H.I.E.L.D use el cubo para fabricar armas —anunció con fuerza clavando luego la mirada en Stark—. Lo siento, ya no pude esperar a tu computadora.

—Rogers reuní todo lo relacionado con el teseracto, no significa que fabrique-

Stark lo interrumpió enseñando la pantalla de su computadora en donde se veían las imágenes de los planos para las armas, o eso le pareció a Steve.

—Discúlpame Nick, ¿qué me mentías? —Miró a Fury con superioridad al demostrar que su tecnología, inteligencia, o lo que fuera, lo había descubierto.

Steve le dedicó una expresión de acusación.

—Me equivoqué director, el mundo no ha cambiado.

En ese momento ingresaron Thor y Romanoff ganándose la atención por un momento.

—¿Usted sabía de esto? —cuestionó Banner a la pelirroja.

—Quizá este no es el mejor entorno para usted, doctor…

Banner rió sarcástico y Steve se tensó al recordar el enorme peligro que ese hombre aparentemente inofensivo representaba.

—No me iré solo porque esto los pone nerviosos. —Se acercó a la pantalla—. Ahora díganos por qué S.H.I.E.L.D está usando el teseracto para crear armas de destrucción masiva.

Todos observaron a Fury expectantes. El hombre mantuvo la seriedad en el rostro al apuntar a Thor en la cara.

—Por culpa de él.

A pesar de la perplejidad del rubio explicó que un “visitante” de otro mundo (entiéndase el dios en cuestión) causó la alerta por una necesidad de mejores defensas (armas) contra amenazas de otros universos.

—¡Al usar el cubo le han anunciado al resto de los mundos que la Tierra está lista para una guerra más avanzada!

—¿Más avanzada? —preguntó Steve al instante con preocupación, poniéndose alerta. Algo “más avanzado” era lo que él menos deseaba, ni ahora ni nunca; en sus veinticinco años de vida ( _noventa y cinco,_ corrigió en su cabeza) ya había visto suficientes “avances” como para toda una eternidad. Él había estado en la guerra y había sido el mismísimo infierno, ¿qué sería una guerra “más avanzada”?

—Nos forzaron a actuar. Teníamos que-

—Discreción nuclear —interrumpió Stark como si nada, claro que para él aquellas palabras no influían en absoluto, al contrario de Steve para él las palabras “más avanzado” eran siempre positivas—. Eso ayuda a calmar cualquier conflicto —aseguró, como si en verdad fuera tan sencillo.

—Recuérdame como amasaste tu fortuna Stark —pidió Fury con ironía.

Ese comentario instó a que Steve acotase; no lo hizo por algo en especial pero estaba alterado ―todos lo estaban en ese momento― y su conflicto- sus _diferencias_ con Stark continuaban en la superficie y a Steve no le agradaba y de verdad necesitaba disparar su enojo ―junto a toda la basura que se había sumado a él luego de su despertar― contra alguien, ¿y quién mejor que el egocéntrico de Anthony Stark?

—Si fabricara armas todavía sería parte importante de-

Por supuesto que Stark no le permitiría continuar, reaccionando de inmediato y señalándole con vulgaridad.

—Oye, a ver, espérame, ¿por qué ahora es sobre mí? —Se le acercó y su ademán mostraba todas las señales corporales de estar preparado para una confrontación física.

—Disculpa, ¿qué no lo es siempre? —rebatió con sarcasmo, imitando el gesto, y al momento sintió un sabor amargo en la boca porque solo lleva conociendo al hijo de Howard un par de horas y, a pesar del mal inicio que la relación entre ambos había tenido, no era excusa ni tampoco era la forma de ser de Steve, pero no sabía qué le sucedía.

—Creí que los humanos eran más evolucionados —acotó Thor.

De pronto era un todos contra todos, una pelea verbal que saltaba de uno a otro mientras las acusaciones volaban por el laboratorio.

—Stark, te lo advierto: si vuelves a decir otro nombre-

—¡Amenaza verbal! Me siento muy amenazado.

En la disputa nadie notó lo que sucedía con la estaca de Loki.

—Somos una bomba de tiempo —sentenció Banner acallando el barullo por unos segundos.

—Usted, tiene que apartarse. —Le señaló Fury.

—¿Por qué no dejan que el hombre libere tensión? —Quiso saber Stark poniendo una mano en el hombro de Steve quien le apartó al instante. ¿Acaso tenía una especie de problema personal con él? Steve sospechaba que ese era el caso.

—Sabes bien que no puede, cierra la boca. —No recordaba la última vez que le había hablado a otra persona con tal falta de respeto. Estaba seguro de nunca haberlo hecho.

—Tal vez quieras obligarme —desafió Stark volviendo a enfrentarlo.

No habían pasado ni dos minutos desde que los demás cesaron su discusión, pero ellos no podían parar, ¿qué tan inmaduros iban a llegar a ser? Ciertamente Steve nunca había tenido un problema de ese tipo con su antiguo equipo. Y tampoco había tenido a alguien que le hiciera verse así de infantil, en una pelea verbal que era estúpida y no tenía motivo real salvo el desagrado que ambos involucrados sentían por el otro, cosa que los hacía lucir menos adultos todavía, pero incluso con esta noción en su mente no podía detenerse.

—Eres muy fuerte con esa armadura, ¿y sin ella dime qué eres? —caminó a su alrededor.

—Un genio, millonario, playboy, filántropo —nombró seguro y sin dudar, cual si fuera obvio.

Steve sintió el desagrado aumentar. Claro que el hombre tenía en claro lo que era fuera de su armadura, él no tenía una personalidad secreta, todos sabían quién se escondía debajo de Iron-man, porque Anthony Stark lo hacía por la atención, no por los demás, así de simple. Al hombre le daba igual el resto siempre que él estuviera al frente, ganando y siendo aclamado por el público, Steve pudo entenderlo al conocerlo cara a cara.

—Muchos que no tienen eso valen diez de ti. He visto los videos, tú solamente peleas para ti mismo, no eres capaz de sacrificarte por otros, de acostarte sobre el alambre y dejar que pasen sobre ti.

—Yo cortaría ese alambre.

—Quizá no seas una amenaza pero mejor deja de pretender que eres un héroe.

Por fin eso pareció afectarle si bien lo disimuló bastante bien.

—¿Un héroe? ¿Igual que tú? Eres un experimento de laboratorio Rogers, lo que te hizo especial y fuerte vino de una botella —espetó dando un paso al frente.

Eso pegó en una fibra sensible, pero la verdad siempre era la que afectaba más que cualquier otra cosa. Más tarde Steve recordaría aquellas palabras y derrumbaría aún más su autoestima pero en ese instante el enojo no le permitió pensar en nada concreto.

—Ponte tu traje, veamos quien gana —retó.

Se contemplaron fijamente hasta que la tensión en la que se habían sumergido fue quebrada por la risa de Thor.

—Ustedes son tan banales.

Steve contempló entonces al resto con el entrecejo fruncido ―había olvidado a los demás y el problema en el que se encontraban― y Stark se frotó el rostro con fuerza. Fue a continuación de eso, cuando hablaron de trasladar al doctor y de la celda, que Banner confesó haber intentado matarse.

—Me disparé una bala en la boca y el otro sujeto la escupió. Seguí con mi vida, me concentré en ayudar a otras personas y estaba bien hasta que ustedes me metieron en este absurdo circo y pusieron a todos en riesgo. —En medio de su discurso movió una mano y aferró el cetro al parecer sin ser consciente de ello. Todos se tensaron y pusieron alerta, listos para cualquier reacción.

—Dr. Banner, ponga el cetro en la base —pidió.

La maquina comenzó a sonar, la alarma alertándoles. Todos se pusieron en movimiento al instante, respondiendo al llamado de precaución, Steve pensaba comenzar a dar indicaciones asumiendo su modo de capitán por puro instinto cuando se vio distraído por Stark quien se dirigía a la puerta con un fuerte: «Yo me encargo».

—No irás solo. —Lo detuvo aferrándole del brazo pero Stark lo apartó de un golpe.

—¿Tú lo vas a evitar?

—Ponte el traje y averígualo.

—No me da miedo atacar a un viejo.

—Ponte tu traje —ordenó entre dientes.

La discusión no pudo volver a retomarse pues una explosión a espaldas de Steve le impulsó hacia adelante, elevándole en el aire de modo que “voló” contra Stark derribándole al suelo. La habitación se llenó de humo perjudicando su visión, pero no hacía falta ver mucho para ubicarse en la situación: el fuego, el laboratorio destruido, las alarmas y el caos que se generó en la nave eran suficiente. Él y Stark se miraron.

—Ponte tu traje —repitió con urgencia.

—Sí, entiendo.

Se pusieron de pie y con prisa avanzaron hacia la salida, Stark tropezando un poco pero Steve le ayudó a sostenerse por un breve segundo, solo hasta ver que el hombre podía solo, y corrieron por el pasillo lado a lado, cruzando en el camino al personal de S.H.I.E.L.D que corría también para tomar sus posiciones.

—Motor tres. —Señaló Stark girando en otro pasillo.

—Te veré allí.

Steve continuó su camino con prisa en la dirección señalada.

Al llegar al final del recorrido se encontró con la puerta cerrada de la cual golpes y gritos de auxilio provenían del lado contrario. Utilizando su fuerza física la abrió permitiendo que los tres hombres que habían quedado atrapados pudiesen ingresar a la nave; lo que le recibió del otro lado era un espacio vacío, un gran hueco en donde antes hubo una parte de la nave con una promesa de caída nada linda, el cielo claro y despejado dejando ver la altura a la que se encontraban.

—¡Stark! —llamó por el intercomunicador instalado en su traje—. ¡Stark, ya estoy aquí!

La respuesta fue inmediata y el hombre de hierro llegó volando por fuera hasta su puesto.

—‘ _Bien, ¿qué tenemos?’_ —Voló hasta los daños y analizó la estructura murmurando para sí mismo—. ‘ _Ve al panel de control del motor y dime que relevadores indican sobre-calentamiento.’_ —Desapareció dentro de los destrozos causados.

Buscó con la mirada hasta encontrar la caja del panel, la cual se hallaba a unos metros… detrás del hueco en el suelo. Inspiró antes de dar un salto y con un movimiento ágil llegar al otro lado; apartó los escombros y abrió el panel de control en donde se mostraron los iconos que brillaban con una intensa luz naranja.

_—‘¿Puedes ver dentro?’_

Paseó la mirada por toda la superficie sintiendo un pánico distinto al que solía sentir en situaciones de emergencia como aquella, era una clase de pánico que más bien le recordaba a su niñez cuando debía ir a la escuela a presentar un examen sabiendo que _no sabía_ nada. No quería ―ni sabía cómo― decirle a Stark que no tenía ni la mínima idea de lo que estaba viendo.

—Según parece esto opera con electricidad —ofreció esperando que eso sirviera de algo.

—‘ _Bueno, eso es correcto’_ —respondió Stark con suavidad y su tono le indicó a Steve que lo que acababa de decir era algo _obvio_ pero no acotó más ni tampoco demostró ningún signo de irritación ante la ignorancia de Steve.

Tragó con fuerza y se concentró. Aquella no era su especialidad, Stark era quien debía estar allí abajo haciendo parecer toda esa ‘ _cosa’_ sencilla, no Steve quien no comprendía y- pero Stark estaba cumpliendo con lo que podía, asumiendo un trabajo que Steve _no_ podría hacer a falta de medios y Steve debía encontrar la manera de servir donde podía… Como detestaba la tecnología. « _Puedes entenderlo_ », se dijo, « _¡Entiéndelo!», debía_ hacerlo, las vidas dentro de la nave dependían de él. Puso toda su atención en el panel, examinó todos los iconos; no era difícil, podía hacerlo, sí podía. Leyó cada una de las palabras y detalló cada forma: eran iguales, y si eran iguales eso tan solo podía significar que nada estaba dañado, ¿verdad? Esa era su conclusión y esperaba, _por todos los cielos,_ estar en lo correcto.

—Los relevadores están intactos —informó luego de un rato cerrando el panel—. ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?

— _‘Aunque limpie los rotores esta cosa no podrá arrancar por sí sola… tendré que darle un pequeño empujón.’_

Steve se acercó al borde para ver de lo que hablaba.

—Cuando gire la turbina te va a hacer pedazos —avisó.

— _‘Si la unidad de control pierde la polaridad unos minutos se desactivará el magner y me-_

—Habla claro, ¿sí? —Le fastidiaba no entender y con lo del panel ya había sido suficiente por el día.

— _‘¿Ves la palanca roja?,’_ —La vio del otro lado del agujero—, _‘frenará los rotores el tiempo suficiente para que yo salga. Ahora ve allá y espera mi señal.’_

Retrocedió un paso, tomó carrera y saltó para aquella parte en la que se encontraba dicha palanca. Se acercó listo para esperar la señal cuando unos ruidos captaron su atención y al girar vio a unos hombres armados cruzando la puerta que no tardaron en lanzarle una granada ni bien enfocarlo. Steve saltó aferrando uno de los caños rotos y maniobrándose se impulsó hacia adelante cayendo entre los atacantes con un salto perfecto; repartió un par de puños y patadas notando la inmediata diferencia entre esos simples hombres y Loki, quien había sido la primera persona contra la cual luchó luego de sus años de congelamiento. Tiró a uno por el hueco hacia el vacío accidentalmente pero antes de siquiera tener tiempo de pensar en ello otro enemigo llegó y comenzó a disparar. Saltó a la plataforma más elevada recogiendo el arma de uno de los hombres que había derribado y abrió fuego contra el individuo mientras retrocedía intentando esquivar los disparos. Había pasado tiempo desde que estuvo en la línea de fuego y aunque su mente lo sentía como algo fresco su cuerpo presentaba el efecto de los años en estado de criopreservasión; en cuanto saliera de eso pediría un entrenamiento especial en S.H.I.E.L.D para recuperar su estado o incluso mejorarlo.

Sin darse cuenta retrocedió hasta el borde de la abertura, resbalando. Un latigazo de pánico le azotó al sentir que era separado del soporte bajo sus pies pero sus reflejos fueron más veloces y alcanzó a aferrar el cable grueso que se agitaba a su lado en el aire. Con esfuerzo trepó de regreso.

— _‘¡Capitán la palanca!’_ —Le llegó el desesperado llamado de Stark.

—¡Necesito un minuto! —Con un último impulso logró aferrarse del metal que sobresalía en la nave pero los enemigos seguían allí, disparando y por lo tanto impidiendo que se pusiera en pie.

— _‘¡La palanca! ¡Ahora!’_

Al oír la urgencia en la voz supo que lo primordial era jalar la palanca sin importar nada más, así que Steve se arrastró por el suelo evitando las balas como pudo hasta llegar a la altura de la palanca, estirando un brazo hasta aferrarla y bajarla, oyendo por el comunicador los fuertes «¡Auxilio!» de Stark. Solucionado aquello se centró en el problema en mano; empezó a ponerse de pie armando en su cabeza un plan de ataque para derribar al enemigo pero resultó no ser necesario: de pronto el hombre que le disparaba fue embestido y arrastrado un par de metros por una figura de metal.

Steve se recargó contra la pared intentando recuperar la respiración, otra prueba de que hacía bastante tiempo que su cuerpo no enfrentaba esa clase de _emociones fuertes_.

Tras unos segundos se levantó y se encaminó hacia la pequeña escalera al pie de la cual estaba Stark viéndose adolorido y en mal estado, por el aspecto de su armadura Steve tenía la impresión de que la turbina le había atrapado y no pudo evitar la mueca al sentirse culpable, si hubiese actuado cuando debía pudo haberlo evitado. Por suerte la turbina no lo había _despedazado_.

Regresó la mirada al rostro de su compañero ―si es que ya podían llamarse así, Steve no estaba seguro de _cuánto_ cambiaba las cosas aquel pequeño percance― solo para descubrir que el otro hombre también le observaba, no era muy diferente a como le había mirado dentro de la nave minutos atrás pero Steve pudo diferenciar el reconocimiento entre todo lo demás y supo que para Stark era algo similar: por el momento, y **solo** por el momento, podían considerarse algo cercano a compañeros.

Fury interrumpió entonces con voz solemne a través del comunicador:

—Perdimos al agente Coulson.

El sentimiento de pérdida es uno que aún reconocía a la perfección. Steve siempre lamentaba cuando un inocente, más un aliado, se perdía, y aunque dudaba que alguna vez alguien pudiera igualar lo que sintió al perder a Bucky, eso no cambiaba que lo que sentía seguía allí.

Stark apartó la mirada de inmediato, intentando ocultar lo que fuera que cruzó su mirada, pero Steve lo había visto.

** : **

**AvAvAvAv**

** : **

La sala permaneció en silencio por un largo rato.

Reunidos en el centro de navegación se encontraban (de los seis individuos elegidos para dar nombre a la iniciativa que claramente era un fracaso) solo él y Stark, separados por una silla vacía de distancia, con Fury de pie ante ellos y la agente Hill a unos metros de distancia.

Stark tenía la silla posicionada de modo que la espalda diese contra la figura de Steve y le ocultase de su vista, mientras que el capitán por su parte mantuvo la mirada fija en la mesa. Todos guardaron silencio.

—Esto lo encontré en la chaqueta de Coulson. —Arrojó frente a Steve un par de tarjetas manchadas en sangre. Recogió una: las cartas del Capitán América. Allí estaba la imagen del ídolo americano en su traje azul, rojo y blanco, sonriente, saludando con una mano en la frente—. Sí, pensábamos construir un arsenal con el teseracto pero jamás invertí mucho tiempo en eso porque aposté por algo mucho más riesgoso. —Les dedicó una mirada significativa—. Surgió una idea y Stark la conoce, mejor que nadie, —Steve le lanzó una mirada pero Stark aún le daba la espalda y lo único que podía ver del hombre era el cabello de su cabeza. Fury caminó hacia él—, llamada “incentiva Vengadores”. La idea era buscar y reunir a un grupo de personas excepcionales y tratar de convertirlas en algo más. Ver si podían unirse cuando necesitáramos que libraran las batallas que no podíamos ganar. —Fury miró específicamente a Stark—. Y Coulson murió creyendo firmemente en esa idea. En los **héroes**. —Stark se puso de pie con prisa y abandonó la sala—. Bueno… la idea es obsoleta, ¿verdad?

Volvieron a guardar silencio, Steve agachando la cabeza sintiendo que de alguna manera ilógica la culpa del fracaso era solo suya y de nadie más.

—¿Sabes algo, capitán? —retomó la palabra Fury y al tener la atención de Steve realizó un gesto con la cabeza en la dirección por la cual Stark se había ido—. Estoy seguro de que esto nadie te lo ha dicho, pero le debemos a Stark el haberte encontrado. De hecho, y ten en cuenta que no me gusta admitirlo, le debemos muchas cosas a Tony Stark. Si no me crees, ¿por qué no se lo preguntas cuando sea el momento adecuado? —dicho esto le hizo un gesto a la agente Hill y juntos se marcharon dejando a Steve solo.

Procesó lo oído con el entrecejo fruncido. ¿Que le debían a Stark el haberlo encontrado?, ¿qué quería decir con eso?

Fue entonces cuando Steve cayó en cuenta de lo poco que sabía realmente de esa nueva vida y de lo mucho que había perdido el tiempo al esconderse en lugar de aprender, averiguar. Sí, había buscado información sobre la guerra y las personas a las cuales había querido ―Peggy, Howard― pero el shock fue tan potente y aterrador que había preferido esconderse, permanecer ignorante. ¿Desde cuándo el Capitán América hacía eso? Quizá Steve Rogers pudiera decidir no enterarse de nada y permanecer en las sombras, pero el Capitán América no podía darse ese lujo. Desconocía todo respecto a su alter-ego. ¿Quiénes le habían reemplazado luego de su presunta muerte? ¿Qué habían hecho, logrado, sus ideales? ¿Qué representaba el Capitán América para su pueblo y para el mundo? Y ahora la más reciente cuestión: Steve había asumido que los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D le habían descubierto, quizá encontrado por casualidad, pero al perecer esto era erróneo. ¿Cuál era la historia del descubrimiento del Capitán entonces?

Se levantó y avanzó por el pasillo con paso firme en busca de Stark, el hombre tenía cosas que aclararle, según Fury.

Lo encontró varios minutos después en el lugar en donde a Steve le habían informado que el agente Coulson fue asesinado… el cuarto en donde tenían encerrado a Loki, la celda para Hulk. La gran jaula de vidrio ya no estaba, al igual que sus compañeros Thor y Banner quienes habían desaparecido durante el ataque.

Steve se detuvo en la puerta antes de ingresar a la habitación y toda firmeza en sus acciones desapareció al comprender que aquel definitivamente _no_ era el momento adecuado al cual Fury se había referido. Mordió su labio inferior al no saber qué hacer. No sabía que tan cercanos habían sido el agente Coulson y el señor Stark por lo tanto dudaba de si acercarse sería correcto o inapropiado. Cuando había perdido a Bucky lo único que Steve había deseado era estar solo y de hecho se había marchado lejos del campamento en busca de esa soledad en la cual asimilar el luto (la primera vez en su vida que Steve intentó embriagarse solo para descubrir que ya no podía). Y luego Peggy había llegado y… le había hecho bien, la intervención de Peggy, sus palabras…

Pero Steve había conocido a Bucky toda su vida y había querido a Peggy más que a cualquier otra mujer.

Mientras que a Stark a penas y podía considerarlo un conocido.

Inspiró profundo tomando una decisión y avanzando el resto del tramo con lentitud, procurando ser cuidadoso y lo suficientemente respetuoso con el lugar en el que se encontraba: Coulson había muerto en un acto heroico.

—¿Tenía esposa? —Quebró el silencio luego de unos segundos, cruzándose de brazos con la mirada clavada en el hombre al otro extremo de la habitación que contemplaba el puesto en donde hubo estado con anterioridad la celda perdido en sus pensamientos.

—No. Salía con una… chelista. Creo.

—Lo siento, me parecía un buen hombre —ofreció patéticamente y entonces se dio cuenta de lo poco que hubo interactuado con el agente. Se sintió como un patán pues en las pocas interacciones que Coulson trató de mantener con él Steve lo había ignorado o deseado lejos solo porque le incomodaba hablar de sí mismo o de su pasado. Había detestado a Stark por ser un hombre egoísta, pues vaya hipócrita que resultaba ser: Steve definitivamente no era muy diferente ni tampoco mucho mejor.

Stark bufó devolviéndole al fin la mirada.

—Era un idiota —afirmó.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por tener fe? —rebatió con prisa, sintiéndose molesto ante aquellas palabras.

—Por atacar a Loki él solo, —Avanzó hacia Steve.

—Solo hacía su trabajo.

Stark suspiró negando con la cabeza y luciendo ligeramente abatido.

—Era mucho para él, ¡debía esperar! Tenía-

—A veces no hay otra salida Tony. —El nombre se escapó de sus labios accidentalmente, y era un accidente porque Steve no consideraba que él y Stark debieran estar en la base de los primeros nombres aún, pero dada la situación delicada en la que se encontraban no pudo evitar el desliz. A Stark no pareció importarle o simplemente tenía la cabeza en cosas más importantes que esa, como el hecho de que su amigo había muerto. Dios, Steve se estaba convirtiendo en un-

—Sí, ya lo sabía —respondió seco pasándole de largo.

—¿Primera vez que pierdes a un soldado? —Quiso saber.

Ambos voltearon a verse al mismo tiempo.

—No somos soldados —espetó—. Yo no marcho al paso que marca Fury.

—Yo tampoco —aseguró—. Manchó sus manos con la misma sangre que Loki, pero ahora tenemos que dejar eso atrás y resolver esto —dijo, y aunque no quería parecer así de frío tenían una responsabilidad, un deber, y en el ejército le dirían claramente a Stark: guarda tus conflictos personales para otro momento, hijo, esto es la guerra. Stark apartó la mirada y la centró en la pared—. Loki necesita una fuente de energía. Si hacemos una-

—Lo hizo personal.

Steve reprimió el impulso de suspirar con pesar ante dicha afirmación.

—Ese no es el punto.

—Ese _es_ el punto. De Loki al menos. Nos atacó a nivel personal, ¿por qué?

—Nos quería separar. —creyó que eso era obvio, ¿a qué buscaba llegar?

—Sí, dividir y vencer es útil pero él tiene claro que solo ganará si nos derrota, _eso_ es lo que quiere. Quiere vencernos y que lo vean cuando lo haga. Quiere una concurrencia. —Empezó a pasear, pensativo.

—Claro, vi su acto en el museo. —Creía estar comenzando a entender.

—Sí, eso fue solo un avance, esta es la noche de estreno y- Loki, él es peor que una diva, ¿no? Quiere flores, quiere desfile, quiere un monumento que llegue hasta el cielo con su nombre escrito en-. —Se silenció y un gesto de comprensión se le dibujó en el rostro. Steve elevó las cejas al relacionar las palabras dichas con otra persona que no era Loki, sino una que _tenía justo en frente—._ ¡Ese maldito!

** : **

**AvAvAvAv**

** : **

Tras coordinar el siguiente plan de acción ―por insistencia de Steve ya que Stark no era exactamente un hombre de planes a la hora de salvar al mundo― tomaron sus caminos separados acordando los detalles para llevar a cabo la operación.

Steve se adentró por los pasillos de la nave hasta el cuarto que ocupaba Romanoff.

—Nos vamos —dijo ni bien asomarse.

—¿A dónde?

—Te explico en el camino. ¿Puedes volar uno de los jets?

La puerta del baño de la habitación se abrió y otra persona ingresó, Steve lo identificó de inmediato: Barton, el hombre que debía formar parte del equipo bajo el seudónimo “ _Ojo de halcón”_ y que había sido manipulado por Loki.        

—Yo sí.

Dedicó una mirada cautelosa a Romanoff quien asintió indicando que podían confiar en él. Y Steve confiaba en el juicio de Romanoff, aún a pesar del poco tiempo que habían convivido.

—¿Tienes un traje? —Barton asintió—. Entonces póntelo —ordenó y marchó en busca de su escudo y casco.

En cuanto estuvieron listos avanzaron hacia los jets, Barton y Romanoff siguiéndole unos pasos atrás flanqueándole el camino. Subieron al primero que encontraron disponible, la compuerta estaba abierta y el piloto se encontraba en el interior, lo que significaba que estaban por utilizarlo; al verlos el hombre se apresuró en informarle que no tenían permiso de estar allí colocándose en frente de Steve para impedirle el paso.

—Hijo, —Era la primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba despierto que se reconocía por la edad que en verdad tenía, e iba a aprovecharse de ello siempre que fuera por una causa noble—, ni se te ocurra —advirtió.

El piloto se quedó inmóvil por un par de segundos observando a Steve- no, al _Capitán América_ , luego tragó saliva y manteniendo el rostro impasible salió del jet con la cabeza en alto. Barton y Romanoff no tardaron en ocupar los asientos y encender el avión, poniéndolo en marcha y abandonando pronto el helitransporte de S.H.I.E.L.D, Steve de pie en la parte trasera observando cómo cruzaban el océano con velocidad.

Para cuando llegaron a la ciudad el caos ya había comenzado. Observó con desazón el panorama; debían detener eso cuanto antes.

—Estamos a tu derecha, dirección noreste —habló Romanoff al micrófono.

— _‘¿Qué, antes pasaron por hamburguesas?’_ —Les llegó la respuesta de Stark y aunque el comentario era innecesario seguramente no la había pasado nada lindo mientras los esperaba—. _‘Vayan al Parks, los llevaré para allá.’_

Al pasar con el jet visualizaron a Loki, en una oportunidad que ninguno quiso perder Barton y Romanoff lo pusieron en la mira y dispararon, sin embargo en un simple contraataque el semi-dios logró dar a una de las alas de la nave causando el inevitable descenso de la misma al perder la estabilidad. Steve se aferró de lo que pudo ante la turbulencia, su cuerpo elevándose en el aire. Aunque Barton y Romanoff pilotearon el jet a lo mejor de sus capacidades acabaron cayendo estrepitosamente contra el suelo en un golpe seco. Abrieron la puerta y salieron al caos de la calle: los autos abandonados cubrían la vía, algunos volteados o prendidos en llamas, los edificios presentaban partes derrumbadas y los civiles que aún se encontraban en la zona gritaban y corrían buscando un lugar en donde refugiarse. Steve se fijó entonces en la torre Stark, la más alta y llamativa de todas las edificaciones, como no podía ser de otra forma, de la cual una luz se elevaba hasta el cielo y abría un hueco en el mismo.

—Tenemos que volver arriba —avisó. Entonces algo sucedió en el agujero y elevaron la mirada para ver qué era: una criatura inmensa surgió del “portal”, moviéndose cual gusano volador por el aire, pasando por encima de ellos y liberando a su paso decenas de enemigos—. Stark, ¿estás viendo esto? —preguntó, siguiendo a la criatura con una mirada incrédula. Y pensar que para él ―en su percepción mental― no había transcurrido ni un año desde que el mayor problema de la humanidad eran solo los Nazis y Red Skull.

— _‘Lo veo, aunque me cuesta trabajo creerlo.’_ —¿A quién no?—. _‘¿Todavía no hay señales de Banner?’_

—¿Banner? —repitió Steve frunciendo el entrecejo. Por todo lo que sabían el hombre había salido volando del helitransporte, lo más probable fuera que estuviese muerto y Stark lo sabía.

— _‘Si lo ves dímelo’_ —dicho eso cortó la comunicación.

Les atacaron por lo que debieron esconderse tras un auto.

—Hay civiles atrapados todavía. —Barton señaló el colectivo a varios metros de ellos.

Un deslizador cruzó sobre ellos y en el mismo Steve alcanzó a diferenciar a Loki. Al cambiar el rumbo de su mirada vio a los civiles corriendo y gritando calle abajo, algunos entrando a los edificios cercanos.

—Son blanco fácil allá.

—Déjanos esto. Ayúdalos, ve —aseguró Romanoff.

—¿Creen que los puedan detener?

—Capitán, —Barton sacó un par de flechas y las posicionó en su arco—, para mí será todo un placer. —Salió a disparar las flechas derribando a cada enemigo al cual apuntó.

Sabiendo que ambos podrían cuidarse solos Steve no perdió más tiempo y saltó del puente aterrizando sin problema y sin dejar de correr, los disparos enemigos siguiéndole de muy cerca. Saltó de auto en auto, su vista fija en los oficiales al final del recorrido, hasta que llegó a ellos deteniéndose sobre la patrulla.

—Vayan a los edificios. Hay civiles adentro y van a correr directo a la línea de fuego; que escapen por el subterráneo o el sótano pero que no estén en las calles. Extiendan un perímetro que cubra hasta la 39 —comandó.

—¿Por qué voy a seguir ordenes tuyas? —Fue en ese momento que dos enemigos le atacaron; Steve aprovechó para hacer una clara demostración de sus habilidades de combate y destreza física. Al terminar el policía reaccionó como era de esperarse, comandando a través de la radio—: Quiero a todas las unidades en las puertas, lleven lo más lejos que puedan a los civiles, extenderemos el perímetro justo hasta la calle 39.

** : **

**AvAvAvAv**

** : **

Los cuatro se reunieron en medio de la calle ―Stark manteniéndose en el aire, aún luchando―en donde Thor les informó que el poder que rodeaba al cubo era impenetrable.

—¿Tienen alguna idea?

—Luchar en equipo. —Fue la respuesta inmediata de Steve y si de algo tenía certeza era que luchar en equipo era el camino más seguro hacia la victoria, lo sabía por experiencia.

—Tengo un asunto pendiente con Loki —replicó Thor.

—No eres el único.

—Olvídenlo —interrumpió con tono severo—, necesitamos enfocar la atención de Loki en nosotros. Sin él estas cosas de dispersarían. Stark está arriba, pero tenemos que ayudar-. —No alcanzó a terminar pues el sonido de un motor gastado le interrumpió. Volteó a ver encontrándose con la imagen de un desalineado Bruce Banner acercándose en una moto destartalada—. Stark, volvió —avisó de inmediato.

— _‘¿Banner?’_

—Sí, tenías razón —admitió aliviado.

— _‘Pues que se prepare, la fiesta va para allá’_ —dijo, y antes de que Steve tuviera tiempo de entender esas palabras al final de la calle vio doblar la esquina a Stark seguido por el inmenso monstruo volador.

Banner se transformó y… de pronto fueron un equipo.

Quizá no fuera a durar por siempre, quizá solo era algo temporal que desaparecería una vez terminada la batalla pero… podían hacerlo. Iban a lograrlo. Steve asumió su rol natural como capitán liderando las acciones de todos, diciéndoles que hacer en base a las estrategias que se formaban en su cabeza, y le resultaba sencillo porque por fin los sentía como camaradas capaces de trabajar juntos, coordinar y entenderse. Los demás obedecían sus indicaciones, destruían al enemigo. No era fácil pero mientras siguieran en pie continuarían luchando hasta el final.

En medio de la lucha ―Steve tenía una herida en el abdomen y había perdido su máscara― Romanoff les informó:

—Lo estoy cerrando —anunció con voz agotada—. Puedo cerrar el portal.

—Hazlo.

— _‘No, aún no’_ —se opuso Stark.

¿Qué diantres?

—¡Stark, esas cosas aún vienen! —exclamó con fuerza.

—‘ _Se está acercando un misil, explotará en menos de un minuto…’_ —Steve se quedó inmóvil ante la noticia—. _‘Y sé justo dónde lo pondré.’_

Frunció el entrecejo por un segundo ante lo oído, pero no tardó mucho en comprender. _Oh._

—Stark. Sabes que es una misión sin retorno —informó sereno. Perder a un compañero no era ideal, pero el que decidiera sacrificarse por miles de vidas inocentes merecía respeto y, honestamente, Steve tomaría la misma decisión.

— _‘Guarda energía para el retorno J.A.R.V.I.S’_ —eligió ignorarlo.

Lo vieron pasar volando junto al misil, cargándolo a su espalda y guiándolo hacia el portal; desapareció entonces dentro del agujero. Pasados unos segundos todos los enemigos cayeron al suelo, apagándose ―¿qué clase de criaturas eran de todos modos? Observaron el portal, aguardando a que, por milagro, Stark emergiera triunfante… cuando un tiempo considerable transcurrió sin respuesta Steve intercambió una mirada con Thor, ambos reflejando lo mismo en el gesto.

—Ciérralo —le dijo a Romanoff. En cuanto la línea de luz se cortó Steve apartó la mirada con pesar: la bomba había estallado, Stark ya estaba perdido. En el momento en que el agujero estuvo por terminar de cerrarse una figura emergió a tiempo causando que Steve sonriese—. Lo hizo. —Pero el cuerpo caía con velocidad de forma turbulenta.

—No está desacelerando. —Thor comenzó a hacer girar el Mjolnir preparándose para ir a atraparlo, pero, para sorpresa de todos, Hulk le ganó en ello.

Corrieron hasta el lugar en donde el gigante verde había aterrizado y Steve se inclinó junto al cuerpo inerte: no parecía que fuera a despertar… Un sentimiento conocido le invadió al ver el rostro sereno de Stark e inevitablemente pensó en Bucky ―pero Stark no era Bucky.

Hulk soltó un grito repentino que los sobresaltó a todos… incluyendo a Stark, quien despertó con un grito de sorpresa y al verle abrir los ojos Steve sintió el alivio recorrerle.

—¿¡Dónde estoy!? ¿Q-qué pasó? —observó a cada uno, prestando principal atención a Steve inclinado a su lado. Una mueca de espanto se dibujó en su rostro—. Por favor díganme que no me besaron.

Respirando aliviado se sentó y contempló lo que podía de la ciudad, comprobando que ya no parecía existir ningún peligro visible.

—Ganamos —anunció.

Stark suspiró y, por supuesto, no pudo reservarse los comentarios:

—Hurra. Buen trabajo señores. No hay que venir mañana, tomémonos el día. —Era ridículo, en serio, y Steve no podía evitar sonreír—. ¿Han comido Shwarma? Hay un restaurante a dos cuadras. No sé lo que sea pero se me antoja.

—Aún no finaliza esto —les recordó Thor dedicando una mirada significativa al edificio Stark.

No hacía falta preguntar para saber a lo que se refería.

Loki.

** : **

**AvAvAvAv**

** : **

Los medios se volvieron locos con la noticia por mucho tiempo.

El público daba su opinión, las personas que no tenían poderes, los civiles corrientes que vivían el día a día de la forma más normal que podían, presentaban sus puntos de vista. Era variado, los comentarios surgían por doquier y abarcaban todas las escalas. La mayoría los apoyaba, los idolatraba, adoraban la idea de ese _grupo_ de superhéroes reunidos con la intensión de salvarlos a todos ―algunos viéndolos como un espectáculo, como si se trataran de un circo.

Otros no estaban de acuerdo con dicha idea.

Y tenían el derecho a no estarlo.*

** : **

**AvAvAvAv**

** : **

Ese era el final ―al menos por el momento― de “los Vengadores”.

Todos volverían a ocultarse ―todos excepto Stark, por supuesto―, regresarían a sus vidas diarias a ocuparse de lo que debían. Pero primero se reunieron una última vez para darle cierre a la asamblea.

Despidieron a Thor, quien se llevó al teseracto y a Loki, y en cuanto desaparecieron dejando atrás solo una marca en el suelo fue la señal de que al fin aquello había acabado. Se despidieron e intercambiaron un par de palabras.

Steve se acercó a Stark de último, con cierto cuidado.

—Creo que eso fue todo, señor Stark. Supongo que puedo decir que… fue un placer.

El hombre, de pie junto a su auto moderno, levantó la mirada para verle y alzó las cejas.

—Luego de todo esto me parece que ya estamos en condiciones de llamarnos por nuestros nombres —respondió sin interés, fijando la vista en su celular—. Deja de ser tan correcto, Capitán.

—Muy bien. Anthony. —Probó. El susodicho apartó la mirada del aparato para centrarla en Steve, sonriendo.

—¿Acaso fue tan difícil? —Tendió la mano y las estrecharon en un saludo formal. Era un reconocimiento pero no una aprobación, aún así estaba bien, Stark lo merecía luego de lo que había hecho—. Nos veremos, Capitán

Steve se apartó y se dirigió hacia su motocicleta ―obsequiada por S.H.I.E.L.D― y luego de ver a los demás marchar en distintas direcciones inició su propio camino.

Ya no quería esconderse del mundo. Era el Capitán América y era hora de aceptar su nueva vida, organizarse, saber qué hacer.

Había mucho trabajo por delante.

** : **

Una asamblea será requerida

_Fin_

** : **


	2. Teoría de la comunicación grupal

****

** : **

** Cruzar el Rubicón **

** : **

_Teoría de la comunicación (grupal)_

** : **

**E** l mundo era diferente en niveles que jamás hubiera imaginado.

Niveles que le superaban por completo.

En cincuenta años las creaciones humanas habían avanzado escandalosamente y, según había leído, en los últimos diez años se había producido un salto gigante. La tecnología había evolucionado con una velocidad impresionante y había dejado atrás incluso a personas contemporáneas, aquellas que habían nacido y crecido en esa generación, rodeadas de… _eso._

Luego de los sucesos de Nueva York, cuando Steve tuvo la confianza y el valor suficiente –cuando logró convertir sus pensamientos en acciones– y los especialistas de S.H.I.E.L.D lo creyeron preparado, decidió dar el paso al frente y _salir._ Conocer el mundo en el que había despertado y aceptar su nueva realidad, aprender a seguir adelante con su vida. _Vivir_.

Sin importar que tan espeluznante la idea pudiera parecer.

Por el momento, mientras aprendía a… _familiarizarse_ con el siglo XXI, se quedó con un pequeño cuarto en los cuarteles de S.H.I.E.L.D, esos que se utilizaban como habitaciones provisionales para los agentes que por uno u otro motivo no tenían más opción que ocuparlos por cierto tiempo, usualmente unos pocos días o semanas.

A pesar de su entusiasmo inicial, aquel momento en el que, sintiendo el viento golpear su rostro susurrando promesas de un futuro maravilloso, se alejaba del resto de los _‘Vengadores’_ en su moto _,_ Steve pronto se topó con el duro muro de la realidad y la realidad era que él no tenía a dónde ir ni tampoco tenía idea de qué hacer.

Por lo que luego de 4 horas de manejar por las rutas, recorriendo la ciudad como un hombre perdido –cosa que en verdad era– de ver y oír cosas desconocidas, palabras extrañas y la normalidad con la que la gente andaba a su alrededor, las ansias se apoderaron de él y, cuando la respiración comenzó a agitársele ante la sensación de asfixia, la cuidad comenzó a causarle pavor, incluso sobresaltándole el más pequeño detalle. Se atrevía a decir que por un momento había entrado en pánico.

Patético.

Era el _Capitán América._ Y aun así…

Si alguien lo supiera… no sabría cómo enfrentar la vergüenza; no se suponía que debiera sentirse _así_ , jamás.

Regresó entonces a la base de S.H.I.E.L.D entrando al edificio con resignación y pena, esperando recibir miradas acusadoras o incluso socarronas, temió lo que pudiera ver en los gestos de los agentes, los trabajadores honrados, aquellos que supuestamente veían al Capitán América como un símbolo, una figura que representaba al “bueno y valiente” que había servido para inspirar a millones desde la segunda guerra mundial e iba más allá de la simpleza de _“un hombre con una máscara”._ Sin embargo sus ‘colegas’ –¿porqué de qué otra manera tendría que llamarlos?– continuaron actuando como si nada, pasando a su lado apenas dirigiéndole breves miradas como si no hubieran notado su ausencia.

Steve agachó la mirada sintiéndose aún más tonto.

Eran adultos, trabajando, ocupándose de asuntos urgentes de los cuales dependían vidas inocentes, ¿a quién le importaba el hombre que había despertado luego de setenta años en el hielo y que no sabía en dónde meter su vida?

Con los labios apretados en una línea tensa esperó que Maria Hill le reprochara algo (Steve había dejado de lado su deber irresponsablemente durante cuatro horas después de todo) pero la mujer solo le dedicó una ligera sonrisa al verle. Fue cuando Fury pasó por su lado, marchando con paso firme y expresión severa, diciendo sin siquiera detenerse: «el trabajo aún no termina, Capitán», que Steve se sintió infantil y ridículo, como un niño de cinco años que en una rabieta creyó que por salir al patio había escapado de casa.

Entonces le fue asignada una habitación de los cuarteles de S.H.I.E.L.D. que no eran demasiado grandes ni acogedoras, pero era todo lo que podía tener– y tampoco iba a quejarse: al menos era algo.

El pequeño cuarto constaba solo de una cama y una mesa de luz careciendo de cualquier adorno o detalle personal, incluso siendo las paredes de un color gris insulso que no transmitía nada más que… frío. ¿Podía un espacio transmitir frío a pesar de las altas temperaturas en el ambiente? Realizando una mueca se frotó la nuca volteando ligeramente para dedicar un asentimiento de cabeza al agente que le había acompañado, el cual se alejó con prisa. «Por supuesto, debe tener trabajo», se dijo, volviendo a fijarse en la habitación. De todas formas no importaba cómo se viera: su único objetivo era brindarle un espacio en donde dormir las horas que pudiera– _quizá_ lo habitaría menos de lo esperado. Y tampoco era como si Steve tuviese algo personal con lo cual decorarlo, con lo cual convertirlo en _su_ espacio.

A decir verdad no tenía absolutamente nada –tal vez tuviera el escudo, pero el mismo era una herramienta, una _parte_ de ser quien era, y que el infierno se congelara si alguna vez intentaban arrebatárselo– y el pensamiento era bastante depresivo.

—Suficiente —se dijo con un leve suspiro.

Esas no eran cosas que merecieran su tiempo.

Por lo que, una vez acomodado y preparado, aprovechó el poco tiempo libre que lograba obtener entre misión y misión para al fin enfrentarse a lo que llevaba un año tratando de evitar: la historia. Sabía lo general, sabía lo que le habían dicho y lo que había leído en libros de texto, pero esa era la historia del país y del mundo, él necesitaba– _debía,_ empezar a conocer **su propia** historia, la historia que Steven Rogers había perdido. Conocía el panorama general, que otras personas habían ocupado su puesto como Capitán durante su ausencia, que uno de sus compañeros de _“Los Invasores”_ continuaba vivo, que Howard llevaba muerto once años, que Peggy –y en este punto Steve debía cerrar los ojos e inspirar profundo para eliminar los posibles **“¿y qué sí…?”** de su cabeza– había tenido una buena vida, feliz y con hijos, siendo que aún continuaba viva ya en su última racha. Conocía esos eventos, pero desconocía los detalles de los mismos, lo que realmente importaba, las preguntas. **¿Cómo sucedió? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué hicieron antes, después? ¿Por qué?**

Era hora de averiguarlo. Apelando a su fuerza de voluntad y su concepto del deber, que honestamente era lo único que podía impulsarlo, se armó de valor para pedirle prestada una computadora a María Hill.

La mujer le dedicó una mirada apenas curiosa antes de entregarle un aparato fino, chico y rectangular que estaba compuesto únicamente por una pantalla. No había botones ni instrucciones de uso. Sin embargo la aceptó y regresó a su habitación examinándolo de cada lado, buscando descubrir cómo hacerlo funcionar, pero lo único que había encontrado era la palabra _“Starkpad”_ escrita en letra pequeña en la parte superior –¿qué diablos?– y un solo botón que sin importar cuántas veces lo apretase no hacía nada. Temiendo acabar por romperlo le llevó un par de horas aceptar que en esta ocasión no iba a aprender a utilizarlo por sus propios medios, así que una vez más salió en búsqueda de María Hill.

Era una mujer ocupada, diablos si hasta era la segunda figura con mayor autoridad después de Fury, pero era lo suficientemente amable como para detenerse un momento y prestar atención a los simples problemas que rodeaban a Steve. Se lo agradecía y él esperaba que su buena relación con María durase lo que restaba de conocerse y no solo hasta que ella superase la fase ‘tolerar a Steve Rogers porque no sabe nada de la vida moderna’. Soltó una risa suave y corta antes de tomar el aparato en sus manos y, manteniendo el botón apretado por varios segundos, encenderlo. La pantalla cobró vida al instante emitiendo un brillo mientras que el logo de _“Industrias Stark”_ danzaba en medio.

—Oh. —Fue todo lo que Steve pudo decir cuando el aparato le fue devuelto, pero María ya había regresado su atención a las pantallas del centro de control con una expresión grave.

Superado aquel obstáculo inició la búsqueda sentado en la cama de su habitación, encorvado sobre la pantalla de ese “pad” que descansaba sobre una de sus piernas, y mentiría si dijera que no le sudaron las manos al pensar en las cosas que podría encontrar.

Comenzó por su historia, o más bien: con la del Capitán América (el beneficio de tener a S.H.I.E.L.D como su proveedor de información era que _tenían_ información a la cual no todo el mundo podía acceder).

Su primer sucesor luego de su aparente muerte fue William Naslund, cuyo alias fue, antes de asumir su rol como capitán, _Espíritu del ’76._ Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Steve al ver el atuendo del hombre; no era una sonrisa socarrona ni mucho menos, vamos que él no era quién para burlarse del atuendo de otro héroe, sino más bien una reacción inconsciente causada por los recuerdos. La sonrisa desapareció al leer que William había muerto poco después en 1946 al ser aplastado por un robot.

Quien le siguió después fue Jeffrey Mace, también conocido como _El Patriota,_ un hombre que según los informes de S.H.I.E.L.D. había admirado al Capitán América y por cuya causa había decidido transformarse en héroe. Había muerto de cáncer poco tiempo atrás, pero ya era un hombre mayor y había vivido una buena vida junto a su esposa e hijos.

Luego estaba William Burnside. No había sido un capitán oficial, sino que había ocupado el puesto así sin más. Los ojos de Steve se abrieron de par en par con incredulidad al leer su archivo. El sujeto había estado –y aquí citaba lo que el informe decía– “enamorado” del Capitán América, lo había admirado con pasión y no había tardado en desarrollar una ferviente obsesión por él. Frunció los labios hacia abajo y negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza al pensar que ese hombre, – _¡un hombre!_ – hubo estado enamorado de él alguna vez– «No, no», se interrumpió con prisa, «no de _ti_ , del _Capitán_ », pero aun así el pensamiento no le ayudó a sentirse mucho mejor, claro que peor fue lo que leyó a continuación… El sujeto se había sometido a una operación para _parecerse_ a él, ¡a Steve! Acercó la pantalla a su rostro ante la impresión que le causó ver la foto de _ese_ William, tal como en el informe de “Steven Grant Rogers” en los archivos del hombre podían encontrarse dos imágenes, un antes y un después. El después de William era idéntico a Steve. Le causó escalofríos. Podía entender que un fanático quisiera su traje, pero ¿llegar a tales extremos? Al seguir leyendo descubrió que no solo fue eso, sino que el sujeto también le había robado el nombre, cambiándolo legalmente de William Burnside a Steven Rogers. También había reclutado a uno de sus estudiantes –el tipo era profesor– para que reemplazase a Bucky y había intentado recrear la fórmula del súper-soldado, fallando por completo. Se le había declarado mentalmente inestable –pues sí– y puesto en criogenización.

Sin notarlo Steve negaba con la cabeza repetidas veces, sintiéndose repentinamente sucio. Los dos primeros habían servido bien a su propósito y sido merecedores del título, el último… quizá, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes en su cabeza, podría haber ganado respeto, pero tristemente no había sido así para él, y Steve no podía evitar sentirse culpable al respecto.

Decidió dejar esa parte de la historia y saltar a lo personal, pues ya había leído suficiente respecto a su nombre código y no creía que tuviese sentido continuar con ese tema.

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras trataba de pensar qué buscar primero.

Él no tuvo muchas personas importantes en su vida –anterior– de hecho habían sido muy pocas las que lograron ocupar un lugar en su corazón y la mayoría de ellas habían muerto antes de que Steve cayera en el hielo.

Se mantuvo pensativo por bastante tiempo sin tocar el aparato por lo que pronto el salvapantalla con el logo de _“Industrias Stark”_ cubrió todo el rectángulo.

Bueno, era un inicio.

Howard no podía haber sido considerado una de las personas importantes en su vida ya que ni siquiera habían sido amigos realmente –y si la palabra “amigos” alguna vez fue utilizada la culpa había sido solo de Steve– pero lo vivido durante la guerra había sido suficiente para que Steve lo considerase cercano, sin importar lo que el otro hombre pudiera decir al respecto. Y sin lugar a dudas había ganado su respeto, de no ser por Howard jamás habría vuelto a ver a Bucky al menos por un poco más de tiempo, por breve que haya sido. Así que sí, quizá no hubiera una forma de definir su relación con Howard ni tampoco un lugar exacto en donde catalogarla pero que había dejado una huella en su vida la había dejado.

Inspirando profundo tecleó el nombre y al instante apareció como atajó directo: Howard Anthony Walter Stark.

Huh. Así que los Stark hacían eso de pasar el nombre del padre al hijo, tal como el nombre de Howard había pertenecido a su padre y su segundo nombre había pasado a su hijo, alias Iron-Man. Se preguntó por un momento cuál sería el nombre completo del sujeto que formaba parte del equipo de “Vengadores” y en un impulso –no tenía prisa por leer la información y además cualquier distracción era buena para evitar adentrarse en el pasado que no pudo disfrutar– escribió el nombre de Anthony Stark. A un lado se abrió automáticamente un enlace que decía: Anthony Edward Stark. Lo tocó y al instante saltó el archivo con la información de su “compañero” junto a una imagen. No se molestó en leer, ¿para qué iba a hacerlo?, si quería saber algo sobre Stark podía ir y preguntarle, o, bueno, es decir, _si se hablaran–_ Lo mejor sería continuar.

Estuvo por volver a escribir el nombre de Howard cuando el timbre de su celular le distrajo. Estiró el brazo para alcanzarlo del lugar en la mesa de luz donde lo había dejado apoyado: era un modelo viejo, de los que S.H.I.E.L.D. aún tenía en funcionamiento pero que ya no repartían al personal habiendo modelos más _nuevos_ y convenientes, pero Steve había insistido. Vio que la pantalla anunciaba la presencia de un mensaje y, frunciendo el entrecejo lo abrió (si le preguntaban Steve no podría estar seguro de qué le gustaba o desagradaba más: los botones o lo táctil).

El mensaje era tan simple como confuso:

« _Ey, ¿qué tanto me husmeas?»_

Steve contempló la frase unos segundos sin entender.

_«¿Quién eres?»_

Hizo el celular a un lado y prosiguió con la búsqueda, de vez en cuando lanzando miradas al otro aparato en espera de una respuesta que, pasados veinte minutos, asumió nunca iba a llegar. En fin.

Retomó con Howard:

Hermano de Edward Stark –de quién Steve no pudo encontrar información relevante–, tío de Morgan Stark, padre de Anthony Stark y esposo de una mujer llamada María Collins Carbonell. La historia de Howard era… increíble, el hombre realmente había aprovechado su tiempo en vida y había alcanzado cosas asombrosas; sus logros eran impresionantes y al ir leyendo Steve no podía dejar de rememorar la primera vez que vio a Howard y la frase que le había oído decir una vez: « _...dije que sería en un par de años…_ ». Steve volvió a sonreír sin proponérselo. Siempre opinó que Howard era un hombre digno de admirar, que _merecía_ esa admiración; después de todo él solo, con poca ayuda, había levantado un imperio, había creado cosas que en su época fueron impensables y había contribuido a la gigantesca evolución de la que todos podían jactarse en el siglo XXI; había ayudado al mundo, había sido un héroe silencioso. Sí, quizá el hombre también había sido la gran causa de los males –era el que armaba y proporcionaba las armas– y más adelante Steve supo que tuvo serios problemas con el alcohol, pero aquellos eran _detalles,_ ¿verdad? Sí, detalles mínimos en comparación al bien que había hecho durante sus años de vida. Quizá no tuvo un traje y quizá no salió a batallar contra el mal, pero había demostrado ser un buen hombre, al menos hasta el día que el alcohol le había derrotado.

Luego, once años atrás, falleció junto a su esposa en un accidente de coche.

Steve realizó una mueca antes de proseguir con el único miembro de su antiguo equipo que aún continuaba en pie: Namor, conocido también como _El hombre submarino._ Él no era exactamente del bando de los buenos, de hecho en un inicio hubo sido todo lo contrario, Steve aún recordaba su primer enfrentamiento con el hombre de Atlantis, pero incluso así tuvo sus idas y venidas a lo largo de los años, habiendo ayudado en más ocasiones que pocas –a Steve le alegró ver que Namor continuó luchando por lo correcto los años que siguieron a la disolución de _Los Invasores._ Lamentablemente hubo una época en la que desapareció, siendo en realidad que había perdido la memoria y vagado por el mundo sin saber quién era en verdad. Tras su regreso volvió a ponerse en contra de los humanos, luego a favor y luego en contra otra vez. Actualmente gobernaba Atlantis y el informe lo tenía catalogado como **“neutral bajo vigilancia”.** Quizá Steve debería intentar ponerse en contacto con él, visitarlo, hablar… convencerlo de que fuera un aliado y no un enemigo.

Tragó con fuerza cuando se hubo quedado sin más opciones de búsqueda –su lista era así de corta, en serio ya no tenía a nadie, habiendo muerto Bucky y sus padres antes que él no había nada que investigar por ese lado– por lo que solo le quedaba una persona, la que mayor terror le causaba la idea de investigar su pasado.

Se dijo mentalmente que fuera valiente, que podía hacerlo porque era fuerte y podía tolerarlo, que debía superarlo. Sin embargo eso no quitó la tensión de su cuerpo en cuanto comenzó a escribir el nombre: Margaret Carter.

Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en sus labios a pesar de la calidez que le invadió al ver la foto de Peggy en los archivos. Claramente había sido sacada unos años después de la “muerte” de Steve, pero aun así ella se veía exactamente como la recordaba: fuerte y bella.

Al instante cerró la información y salió de los archivos regresando la pantalla al logo de _“Industrias Stark”._

No podía, porque su mente rápidamente era invadida por millones de “tal vez” y “qué hubiera sucedido si” y entonces querría llorar y eso era algo que no podía permitirse porque se suponía que debía ser fuerte y porque esas eran posibilidades perdidas que jamás iba a poder averiguar, lo cual era mejor así. Mejor no pensar en ello.

Mejor no, al menos por ahora. No estaba listo.

Solo había pasado un año y pocos meses. Steve aún soñaba con esa familia que toda la vida añoró, la que por un momento –en medio de la tempestad de la guerra, las sonrisas de Peggy y su atención, todo eso que nunca ninguna mujer quiso darle antes de someterse al programa del súper-soldado–, imaginó que podría tener con Peggy, la mujer que creyó sería su pareja perfecta, con la que pasaría el resto de sus días y junto a la cual envejecería sin soltar nunca su mano. Pero no fue así. Y no había caso en lamentarlo.

Entre las misiones que le fueron asignadas, el tiempo que le llevó manejar el “pad-Stark” (o lo que rayos fuera), sumado a su lentitud a la hora de leer y buscar la información, le llevó cuatro días terminar de completar su objetivo.

Para cuando le devolvió el aparato a María la mujer le dedicó una mirada sabedora, logrando que Steve tuviera esa horrible sensación de que todo lo que hacía era monitoreado –cosa que él sabía era así, pero no era como si pudiera hacer algo al respecto, después de todo Banner lo había dicho: Steve era considerado peligroso. Llevaría más de un año lograr que una organización como S.H.I.E.L.D. confiase en él.

—¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?

Lo pensó por un momento.

—Creo que sí. —Concedió antes de marchar en dirección opuesta.

—¿A dónde vas?

Se detuvo y volteó con un gesto meditativo.

—Es tiempo de regresar al mundo.

Y por fin sentía que podía aceptar aquello, siendo que su interior estaba tranquilo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

** : **

**AvAvAvAv**

** : **

Podía decirse que se había adaptado rápido, no por completo y ciertamente habían millares de cosas que le resultaban complicadas, pero estaba aprendiendo a manejarse con mayor facilidad de la esperada.

La tecnología aún le fastidiaba hasta los huesos, pero eso no parecía algo que fuera a cambiar pronto, aunque viendo que no era el único en dicho predicamento ya no le importaba tanto no saber o rehusarse a entender. Comprendió al mismo tiempo que ese temor que le había tenido al mundo de la década del 2000 no era más que su propia invención puesto que al atreverse a enfrentarlo se encontró con que no era tan malo después de todo. ¿Lograba hacerle sentir estúpido? Sí. ¿Le agotaba descubrir cosas nuevas y confusas que debía aprender todos los días? También. ¿Le asustaba? Para nada.

La primera vez que salió a caminar como un civil común y corriente (consciente de que los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. le seguían en la distancia) exploró las calles con recelo y curiosidad. Todo era tan diferente… Los negocios predominaban abarrotados de objetos ridículos y extraños que pronto, a base de preguntas a los vendedores, aprendió que no eran más que porquerías y chatarra que la gente compraba sin necesidad. _La gente_ también era un cambio. La populación había crecido demasiado, y eso le parecía bien, pero las personas variaban en todo sentido: se encontró rodeado de gente de otras nacionalidades, de diversas razas, con distintos estilos, ¡y la moda! ¿Qué había sucedido allí? Era como si en algún punto de la historia alguien hubiera decidido que ya no importaba la vestimenta y que todos podían usar lo que quisieran. Le impactó e indigno (e incomodó) el ver mujeres semi-desnudas caminando por las calles como si no estuvieran exhibiendo su cuerpo a todos los hombres que cruzaban– Steve se aseguraba de evitar mirar cada vez que una mujer de piernas y cintura expuestas pasaba cerca.

Al pasar junto a una tienda de “electrónica” se detuvo de golpe y regresó sobre sus pasos para ver lo que había captado su atención. En la vidriera se exhibían televisores modernos, en nada parecidos a los de su época, en cuyas pantallas se veía… él, Steve. En absolutamente todos. ¿Cómo era posible?, ¿por qué?, ¿estaban todos vigilándolo? Se movió de un lado a otro, luego levantó una mano y la pasó ante su rostro, los Steves de las pantallas imitándolo. Hm. Fuera lo que fuera no parecía peligroso y notando que el aparato mostraba todo lo que pasaba ante él supuso que la función de esos televisores era mostrar la perspectiva de lo que el aparato “veía”. Cómo lograban hacer eso Steve no tenía idea.

De todos modos estaba bien.

No era tan malo.

Podía hacerlo. Y ese optimismo, esa revelación, le ayudaron a motivarse más y más, incluso si algunas mañanas despertaba de una pesadilla pensando que nada valía la pena (cosa que hacía a un lado recordándose que _sí_ valía la pena porque tenía un objetivo que cumplir y luchar por su país, por el mundo y por la humanidad lo valía todo, incluso si eso ya no lo llenaba con la pasión que solía hacerlo…).

Salir a correr lograba despejarle la mente. La soledad que gobernaba las madrugadas, las tempranas horas a las que él se levantaba, era apreciada y agradecida, justo lo que más necesitaba en a ese horario.

Por suerte contaba con las misiones de S.H.I.E.L.D. las cuales resultaban ser una distracción perfecta.

La mayor parte del tiempo le enviaban en misiones de solitario o le ponían a cargo de un equipo, pero eso no significó que no volviera a ver a sus compañeros “Vengadores”.

Con quienes más contacto mantuvo fueron Clint y Natasha, siendo ambos espías de S.H.I.E.L.D. era normal cruzarlos cada cierto tiempo o incluso compartir misiones. Claro que el ser espías los situaba en otro puesto, motivo por el cual reunirse para un trabajo no fuera algo recurrente, la mayor parte del tiempo tenían asignaciones que se encontraban fuera del campo de Steve. Sin embargo eso no les impedía trabajar juntos; con Clint el contacto no hubo sido tanto, ocasionalmente se veían en los cuarteles de S.H.I.E.L.D. y trabajaban juntos pero no habían conversado mucho y usualmente, cuando lo hacían, eran intercambios breves relacionados con la misión o para mantener una charla trivial– tal vez podrían haber desarrollado una mejor relación si Steve supiera cómo responder a los comentarios repentinos que Clint realizaba, esos con potenciales caminos hacia una verdadera charla que Steve no lograba seguir o aprovechar. Así que era su culpa que por ese lado no hubiese cambio, qué sorpresa. Tal vez a eso se debiese la forma en la que Clint le miraba cuando Steve hablaba: levantaba ligeramente la cabeza y le contemplaba fijamente, sin pestañear, y aunque Steve actuaba como el Capitán fingiendo que aquello no le molestaba, nunca lograba sacarse de la mente la idea de que el otro hombre debía creer que era un estúpido.

Natasha por otro lado era más fácil de tratar. No porque su personalidad fuese la más abierta y extrovertida –a decir verdad la mujer era lo más misterioso que había encontrado hasta el momento en S.H.I.E.L.D.–, pero era fácil porque no había que _intentarlo,_ no tenía por qué esforzarse. De alguna forma fue como si la mujer se lo hubiese dicho con la mirada. De sus compañeros fue con ella con quien compartió más tiempo y más misiones; a veces charlaban de cosas simples, en voz baja y tranquila, aunque siempre sus intercambios de palabras giraban en torno a la misión asignada, cosa que Steve agradecía en silencio al ser lo único de lo que se sentía cómodo – _seguro–_ hablando. Por otro lado pareciera que no hiciera falta usar tantas palabras con Natasha, la llamada _Viuda Negra_ parecía ser capaz de comunicar mil cosas y a la vez nada en absoluto con las expresiones de su rostro, con gestos leves, miradas significativas y sonrisas suaves. Con eso y más siempre hacía sentir a Steve como si ella supiera todo, hasta los secretos íntimos de cada uno de sus colegas. Aún no confiaba en la mujer, pero mentiría si dijera que no apreciaba los momentos en que se sentaba a su lado en silencio regalándole su compañía o cuando le dedicaba guiños casuales que, aunque le dejaban confundido y sonrojado, representaban apoyo de su parte. Steve nunca supo tratar con mujeres de todos modos…

A Bruce lo vio en un par de ocasiones. El doctor Banner trabajaba en los laboratorios y al enterarse de ello Steve fue a visitarlo más veces que pocas. Tampoco hablaban mucho pero el hombre era amable y simpático incluso con sus inseguridades –o más bien _nerviosismos._ Steve se preguntaba de a momentos cómo sería Bruce de no ser por su “gran problema verde”, de no ser porque temía perder el control, de no ser porque debía contenerse…

Por otro lado encontrarse con Thor era todo un evento. Al dios nórdico era imposible verlo en situaciones cotidianas ya que solo acudía a la tierra ante el llamado de ayuda, y Steve se preguntó por qué siendo que él era, justamente, un supuesto “dios” se molestaba en proteger a la tierra junto a ellos. Esa duda no estuvo mucho tiempo en su mente pues el dios mismo se la aclaró sin necesidad de recibir la pregunta. Si algo caracterizaba a Thor era su gusto por las celebraciones: el hombre siempre invitaría a Steve a festejar luego de salir victoriosos de la misión compartida, el vigor con el que se lo pedía hacía difícil el rehusarse. Tampoco era como si Steve quisiera rehusarse, el tiempo les alcanzaba y le gustaba convivir con el nórdico, especialmente cuando el sujeto le llamaba “honorable guerrero” o apodos similares que le causaban un cosquilleo de orgullo –¿a quién no?

—Excelente batalla, mi buen amigo de américa —dijo una vez, luego de que estuvieron seguros de que habían terminado acercándose a Steve con una enorme sonrisa—. Como siempre luchar a tu lado es toda una dicha. —Le palmeó la espalda.

—Oh, bueno, yo no diría que _tanto._ —Se encogió de hombros tratando de restarle peso a la exageración de Thor, quien nunca aceptaba nada de eso.

Soltó una carcajada y con la mano que mantenía apoyada sobre el hombro de Steve le sacudió un poco.

—¡Tonterías! ¡No es momento para humildad! Eres un gran guerrero y nuestros enemigos se retuercen con terror ante tu presencia; es un privilegio tenerte como compañero. —La honestidad de su voz y su mirada no dejaban lugar a dudas sobre la veracidad de sus palabras; otra cosa que le agradaba del hombre nórdico era exactamente eso: no mentía. Para Steve esa cualidad era más valiosa que su poder de controlar los rayos—. Ahora, ¡a celebrar! —Apuntó hacia delante con el martillo.

Claro que para Thor celebrar era sinónimo de beber, beber y beber. No era alcoholismo, ni adicción ni ninguna de esas debilidades humanas, había explicado entre carcajadas, era una tradición celebrar a lo grande, despejar la cabeza con la bebida y deshacerse de los males que dejaban las luchas en el cuerpo inhibiendo la mente durante semanas. El rubio de cabello largo le había confiado en una de esas ocasiones que su novia –novia _humana,_ para la sorpresa de Steven– desaprobaba esos comportamientos por lo que su rutina de festejo había disminuido considerablemente pero que al tratarse de una costumbre de su gente no iba a desecharla por completo. Así se reunirían cada vez que el tiempo se los permitía y Thor bebería hasta la embriaguez, contando siempre alguna de sus historias con exagerados gestos corporales, entre carcajadas y gritos mientras Steve le escuchaba atentamente y maravillado, intentando imaginar los mundos que Thor le relataba cual niño pequeño ante un cuento de hadas.

—Algún día lo verás, amigo mío —decía Thor al final de cada historia aferrando el hombro de Steve que al parecer era su favorito.

No fue así desde el principio, no, de hecho en un inicio, al empezar a participar en misiones juntos, Thor le lanzaba miradas curiosas y nunca dudaba en cuestionar el porqué de la admiración de los humanos con Steve (cosa que por desgracia Steve no era capaz de explicarle al tampoco comprender en su totalidad el significado simbólico del _“Capitán América”_ para el resto del mundo).

«Es temporal», aseguraba Steve pero el dios nórdico nunca se veía completamente convencido.

Sin embargo la personalidad extrovertida de Thor y su desconocimiento general del “Midgard” le habían facilitado el comunicarse ya que de todo el grupo con él era con quien mejor podía entenderse (cosa extraña de decir siendo que el dios del trueno venía de otro mundo). Para Steve la brecha que marcaba la incomodidad en su trato fue superada el día en que debieron trabajar junto a Barton, solo los tres.

Cuando terminaron habían intercambiado miradas tensas –era una de las primeras veces que se veían luego del incidente en New York– sin saber cómo tratarse.

—Los enemigos fueron derrotados —anunció Thor acercándose, mirando a Steve en espera de su reacción –y Steve se preguntaba por qué tratándose de un _dios_ el otro no se mostraba más reacio a obedecer sus indicaciones en batalla. Cuando lo pensaba realmente le resultaba extraño: él, _Steve,_ dándole órdenes al dios del trueno- no, ordenes no, _indicaciones,_ ni tampoco era él quien las daba, era el _Capitán América._

—Bien. —Asintió con la cabeza en dirección general—. Buen trabajo.

Clint entonces dejó escapar un suspiro.

—No sé ustedes pero preferiría pasar mi tiempo jugando al _Nintendo_. —Se miraron por un momento—. ¿ _Nintendo_? ¿No? Ustedes se lo pierden —aseguró encogiéndose de hombros para luego seguir su camino y retirarse de la escena.

Steve intercambió una miradacon el hombre nórdico.

—¿Qué es este “ _Nintendo_ ” del que tanto hablan? —exigió saber.

—Uh, no lo sé. —Se removió incómodo en el lugar.

—¿Es acaso un ritual de celebración humana? ¡Creía que los humanos no gustaban de celebrar sus victorias! Me gustaría formar parte de este festejo, ¡los asgardianos damos las mejores celebraciones! Compartamos nuestras costumbres, capitán de Midgard, no hay mejor manera de fortalecer el vínculo de un equipo que regocijarse juntos por el triunfo.

El entusiasmo de Thor crecía muy rápido y muy pronto.

—Alto ahí. Para empezar ni siquiera sé lo que es un “Nintendo”.

Thor se mantuvo en silencio dedicándole una mueca pensativa, como si no pudiera entender el hecho de que Steven tampoco supiera el significado de esa palabra. Se pasó una mano por la nuca, incómodo ante el escrutinio, sintiendo sus mejillas arder un poco.

—Entonces deberemos buscar a nuestro compañero de las flechas y exigir una respuesta a la fuerza —propuso levantando su martillo en el aire.

—No —dijo y por fortuna Thor se mostró dispuesto a escuchar, pero ahora Steve se sentía responsable—. Yo, uh, déjamelo a mí…

Así que le preguntó a María Hill, porque _duh_.

—Es una consola. —Se miraron en silencio y María carraspeó—. Un aparato… eh, para videojuegos. —Él asintió con el entrecejo fruncido y la mujer se exasperó—. Un medio de entretenimiento. Steve, adoro que confíes en mí para explicarte las cosas, pero ¿recuerdas que existen otras maneras de informarte, verdad? —soltó antes de marcharse para continuar con su trabajo dejando atrás a un Steve cuyas mejillas una vez más se sentían calientes.

—¿Entretenimiento? —Vociferó Thor a su espalda llamándole la atención, pues el hombre le había seguido hasta allí, curioso—, ¿videojuego? Eso no parece nada entretenido, ¡no suena a una verdadera celebración! Acompáñame, Capitán, celebremos juntos y te enseñaré el ímpetu asgardiano. —Colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

Steve quiso negarse, en verdad pues no sabía lo que podría resultar de aquella interacción, pero no logró encontrar ninguna excusa creíble –no tenía más trabajo por delante ni tampoco se le daba bien inventar excusas– además de sentir que sería descortés rehusarse cuando Thor solo buscaba afinar su relación de camaradas, en especial por la enorme sonrisa que surcaba su rostro. No se arrepintió de aceptar, Thor era todo un personaje y aunque Steve no lograba comprender muchas de las palabras que utilizaba soltó un par de risas propias ante las historias del dios nórdico; lo mejor era que no tenía que hablar demasiado, Thor hablaba por los dos pero se silenciaba al instante y escuchaba con atención cada vez que Steve tenía algo para decir.

Luego de eso el dios del trueno tomó el hábito de “celebrar” con él –una vez más: sus celebraciones consistían en beber y beber– cada vez que tenían tiempo, incluso si a Steve no le agradaba tanto la idea de una persona consumida por el alcohol supuso que sus juicios no podían aplicarse a un dios, llegando al punto en que el hombre lo invitaba a celebrar las misiones que no compartían. De vez en cuando Thor se abriría paso con su fornido cuerpo entre los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. hacía donde Steve se encontraba, sonreiría y con voz fuerte, tal que quien no lo conociese podría pensar que lo hacía adrede para que todos oyeran, exclamaría:

—Capitán, mi buen amigo, ha sido otra victoria para mí. Admito que no fue una batalla sencilla, y con más razón debemos festejar. ¿Me acompañarás, no es así?

Al principio los demás presentes les miraban extraño pero a Steve no le importaba; le gustaba que Thor apreciase su compañía, significaba que al menos mantenía una clase de amistad con uno de sus compañeros de equipo.

—¡Este hombre bebe como los dioses! —exclamó un día que todo el equipo decidió sumarse a los pequeños “festejos” del rubio, palmeando a Steve con fuerza en la espalda.

El capitán estuvo por aclarar, con vacilación, que había olvidado mencionarle que el único motivo por el cual podía seguirle el paso con la bebida –ya que la única razón por la que Thor continuaba con eso era porque creía que Steve tenía la resistencia necesaria– se debía a que el suero inyectado en su cuerpo le impedía embriagarse, cuando Anthony se le adelantó comentando:

—¿Rogers? ¿Con la bebida? —Le examinó de arriba abajo antes de poner los ojos en blanco y resoplar.

Era un día de lo más extraño pues rara vez, **muy** difícilmente, se reunían los cinco. Desde el problema con Loki no habían vuelto a estar todos juntos más que en tres ocasiones y vaya que era insólito verlos compartiendo un momento de calma cuando solo parecían estar destinados a reunirse en los tiempos que el mundo se encontraba bajo amenaza.

A pesar de lo dicho por Stark se planteó el decirles la verdad, pero recordó que ser afectado por el alcohol al parecer era parte importante de esa clase de veladas y no quería causar una mala impresión, no quería que fuese “ah, el pobre aburrido que no puede embriagarse” o algo así, ni tampoco quería arriesgarse a ser llamado “aguafiestas”, ni que le dejasen de lado por… No sabía por qué era importante, pero recién comenzaban a congeniar y se rehusaba a empezar con el mal pie; había sido el “perdedor Rogers” toda su vida en el pasado, no iba a serlo también en el futuro (presente, lo que fuera).

—Hay mucho que no sabes de mí, Stark —rebatió ganando una sonrisa por parte de Natasha y una ceja alzada por parte del hombre en cuestión que parecía decir ‘lo sé todo’, cosa poco creíble.

—Hablas sin saber —defendió Thor con expresión grave, y aunque Steve agradecía el apoyo la fuerte palmada en su hombro le pareció innecesaria—, hasta el día no ha habido ocasión en la que nuestro capitán sucumbiese ante el licor, ¡me ha superado con dignidad! —Levantó su vaso de cerveza cual brindis.

—Claro… —Stark regresó su atención al celular que tenía en la mano y en el cual su mirada pasó gran parte de la noche. A diferencia del resto, si bien todos guardaban una distancia prudente, era el único que se mantenía apartado, sentado en la esquina del sillón más alejado y Steve podría decir que no entendía por qué el hombre se molestaba en asistir pero eso sería mentir ya que contrario a la creencia popular él no era idiota: Stark no estaba allí por la compañía sino más bien por la bebida.

De todos modos no iba a comentar al respecto, fuera por el motivo que fuera al menos estaban juntos, como equipo y fuera de batalla. Eso solo podía significar algo bueno.

—Ya saben lo que dicen: ver para creer —acotó Clint aferrando una botella de whisky y desafiando a Steve con la mirada.

Steve ganó la ronda, obviamente. Trago tras trago el rostro de Barton comenzó a decaer y su aspecto se vio empeorado, la cara roja y los labios apretados en un intento por resistir hasta que con un movimiento de mano rechazó el vaso que Natasha le entregó.

—Basta… no más… —Miró a Steve con los ojos desenfocados—. Me rindo… —Tambaleante se hizo para atrás hasta quedar recostado contra el sillón. Natasha se acercó a él y con una sonrisa le levantó la cabeza y la apoyó en su regazo comenzando a acariciarle el cabello.

—Parece que Thor tenía razón —murmuró Bruce con los ojos bien abiertos fijos en el movimiento de las manos de la pelirroja, sus manos en cada mejilla y la boca tensa en una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Lo que significa que _Tony_ se equivocó —añadió Natasha.

El mencionado levantó la mirada de su teléfono y contempló la escena.

—Que les parece —dijo con tono aburrido. Agarró el vaso a su lado y lo levantó en un brindis—. Por el capitán y su resistencia sobre-humana al alcohol. —Luego bebió el contenido de un solo trago, lo contempló un momento y se inclinó para darle un toque a Bruce en el hombro—. ¿Crees que se deba al suero? —cuestionó con interés científico a lo que Bruce murmuró un: «Puede ser» que inquietó a Steve.

La voz de Thor le salvó de cualquier interés que pudiera haber despertado en los dos científicos (o lo que sea que fueran).

—Yo tengo un obsequio para ti, Capitán —anunció y cuando Steve volteó le vio verter el líquido de una botella pequeña en un vaso de vodka—, este licor no está concebido para hombres mortales pero presiento que tú serás una excepción. Sé que no me defraudarás. —Su sonrisa fue amplia.

Steve tragó saliva con fuerza aceptando el vaso con inseguridad pues no tenía idea de lo que eso podría hacerle. Abrió la boca para preguntar pero Anthony le ganó en ello.

—A ver, a ver. ¿Cómo es eso? —cuestionó repentinamente interesado.

—¿Ez qué no escuchas? —interrumpió Clint aún recostado en las piernas de Natasha señalando con ambos brazos—. Eze… licor, es, solamente para, hombres mortales…

—Este licor —explicó el rubio de cabello largo—, es más potente que cualquier licor encontrado en Midgard, no es mortífero pero para ustedes un simple sorbo los entumecería y les causaría lo que cien botellas de su mejor alcohol. —Cerró el puño en el aire con orgullo y una vez más Steve creyó que exageraba.

—Tonterías —resopló Anthony.

—¿Me estás desafiando?

—¿Por qué diablos le das un vaso al capitán si esa cosa es tan fuerte como dices? —señaló escéptico.

—Uhm, chicos… —intentó intervenir Bruce.

Steve olfateaba la bebida, comprobando que el olor era horrible y que por lo tanto seguramente el sabor sería peor, dejando que los otros arreglasen el asunto por su cuenta, cuando la mano de Thor nuevamente atrapó su hombro con fuerza.

—Nuestro capitán habrá nacido como humano pero ha demostrado tener el alma de un asgardiano.

Estaba seguro de que ese debía ser el cumplido más grande que Thor podía hacerle a otra persona, por lo que abrió la boca pensando en qué responder cuando Stark volvió a resoplar. Al diablo, Steve no era de los que rehuía a los desafíos. De un sorbo bebió todo el licor confiando en que su compañero no le daría nada que pudiera atentar contra su vida. ¿Quién sabe? Ese licor podría ser el que le diera la oportunidad de experimentar la embriaguez por primera vez.

El ardor en su garganta fue terrible; al igual que con cualquier otro alcohol solo duró unos segundos pero éste le resultó imposible de reprimir, demostrándose el efecto en la mueca que los músculos de su rostro realizaron involuntariamente.

—Oh, dios —soltó intentando superar la impresión y controlar su expresión facial—. Wu, es fuerte —concedió.

La sonrisa de Thor se volvió más amplia de ser posible.

—Como todo un asgardiano, Steven —dijo complacido, siendo la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre.

Clint soltó una carcajada fuerte y repentina que les hizo saltar en el lugar a todos, un segundo después rieron en unísono; Clint tenía la cara roja y no dejaba de sonreír.

—Pero ya, en serio —retomó Anthony cuando las risas se calmaron—, míralo está perfecto, para mí todas esas fueron mentiras. Eh, solo digo lo que todos piensan.

—Muy bien, si estás tan seguro ten, pruébalo. —Sirvió otro vaso y se lo tendió.

Anthony lo observó con cuidado mientras los demás lo observaban a él –Steve sentía el rostro caliente y la cabeza ligera por algún motivo.

—A diferencia del _viejo_ —comenzó a decir con tono petulante—, yo no bebo cualquier cosa que se me ofrece sin precaución. —Llevó el celular a su oído—. Ey, Happy, te necesito arriba grandulón. —Fue todo lo que dijo cortando la llamada sin más.

Al rato un hombre entró corriendo a la sala con gesto alarmado y alerta. Les observó confundido en un principio y luego de mucha insistencia –y manipulación– por parte de Stark aceptó beber el licor, todo sea por cumplir con su deber de protegerlo. Cuando el vaso se alejó de sus labios el hombre llamado Happy pareció normal por unos escasos segundos, sin embargo no pasó mucho más cuando sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y se quedó estático. Aguardaron en silencio hasta que empezó a balbucear y cayó al suelo de costado.

No era gracioso, debían preocuparse, y sin embargo los cinco estallaron en carcajadas porque Thor había asegurado que no era peligroso y- Steve no podía dejar de reír a pesar de que quería ayudar al pobre hombre que se arrastraba por el suelo. Controlándose se acercó a él y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie tratando de dejar de sonreír.

—Ya, todo está bien —aseguró. Giró la cabeza para ver a los demás: la risa de Natasha era la más reservada pero estaba ahí y eso puso más contento a Steve por algún motivo. Posó los ojos en Stark quien era el que reía con mayor burla—. Anthony, ¿a dónde lo llevo?

La sonrisa desapareció y el hombre cerró la boca con tanta rapidez que la audición mejorada de Steve le permitió escuchar el golpe de los dientes en el acto. De pronto todo rastro risueño se había esfumado del rostro de Stark quien agitó una mano con desinterés y volvió a centrarse en su teléfono. Steve supo que algo había hecho mal pero no iba a demostrarlo.

—Yo qué sé, llévalo a alguna habitación o… —Volvió a agitar la mano sin mirarle.

Ah sí.

Anthony había sido una sorpresa. Steve creyó que él sería al que menos vería tras la primera reunión de los Vengadores para enfrentar a Loki, estaba seguro de que lo cruzaría solo en misiones sumamente especiales, quizá en las pocas que requiriesen del grupo entero. Sin embargo, en contra de todo pronóstico, Steve lo vio en varias ocasiones manejándose por el Helitransporte de S.H.I.E.L.D., no tantas como a los demás pero sí suficientes como para sorprenderle. Se hubo enterado con el tiempo que Stark no había sido aprobado originalmente para formar parte del equipo, sino que fue necesaria la invasión extraterrestre para que se le permitiese ingresar como medida desesperada demostrando que era merecedor del puesto (el mundo entero le había visto entrar en un agujero de gusano y salvar a Nueva York). A pesar de eso la actitud del hombre le hizo creer al capitán que poco y nada volvería a verlo.

Tras cruzarlo en un par de ocasiones dentro de las instalaciones de la organización, usualmente desde lejos, decidió averiguar cuál era el motivo de su presencia, por lo que le preguntó a María Hill.

Le costó creer que Anthony Stark, ese hombre egocéntrico y desinteresado (aunque quizá no fuese tan desinteresado si se tomaba el trabajo de salir a salvar gente inocente y luchar contra los peligros que asechaban al mundo), era lo que mantenía a S.H.I.E.L.D. –en parte–, a los Vengadores, a **todo** , andando; el hombre invertía su dinero en mantener las cosas funcionando, proporcionaba el arsenal que se necesitara, diseñaba mejoras en los equipos y era la única razón por la que los Vengadores existían –era del propio bolsillo del hombre de donde se financiaba al equipo.

Steve mentiría si dijera que aquello no lo dejó impresionado y que no cambió en parte la perspectiva que tenía de Anthony, pero el hombre era tan… imposible, con esa personalidad, que en verdad le costó montones creer lo que oía, incluso con las pruebas presentadas ante su nariz.

La famosa “cereza sobre el pastel” llegó junto al significado de las palabras que Fury le había dicho meses atrás: « _¿Sabes algo, capitán?_ _Estoy seguro de que esto nadie te lo ha dicho, pero le debemos a Stark el haberte encontrado. De hecho, y ten en cuenta que no me gusta admitirlo, le debemos muchas cosas a Tony Stark. Si no me crees, ¿por qué no se lo preguntas cuando sea el momento adecuado?»_ Entonces supo que era cierto, el equipo que le había encontrado, las búsquedas realizadas durante años, nada tenían que ver con S.H.I.E.L.D., el gobierno o el mundo esperando poder encontrar a un héroe de guerra y presentarle los respetos que merecía, no. Howard, el mismísimo _Howard Stark,_ había iniciado una búsqueda días después de la caída de Steve que nunca se había detenido; año tras año una tripulación subía a un barco y exploraba el Ártico intentando hallar su cuerpo congelado; incluso cuando hubieron pasado cuarenta años Howard continuó enviando expediciones con ese único fin. A Steve aquella información le dejó pasmado, ¿acaso su relación había significado más para Howard de lo que creyó? Tal vez el hombre sí le hubiese considerado como un amigo al final mientras que Steve pensaba que todo era una simple relación de coincidencia, dos hombres cuyos destinos se cruzaron por la desgracia de la guerra y nada más.

Por unos días lamentó la muerte de Howard con verdadero sentimiento. Si el hombre no hubiese tenido ese accidente de tránsito, si hubiera logrado vivir otros once años más… cincuenta y nueve años buscándolo, y lo había perdido por solo once años.

Lo que traía la pregunta de oro: ¿por qué luego de la muerte de Howard el equipo continuó buscando? Porque durante once años los grupos de exploración fueron financiados por Anthony Stark. Lo más viable era que el hombre ni siquiera supiese de dichas expediciones y que solo pagaba las cosas que su padre había dejado atrás con desinterés. Aun así para Steve fue toda una revelación. Fuera consciente o no, de no ser porque Stark puso su dinero en ello, Steve continuaría dentro de un cubo de hielo, quien sabe _hasta cuándo_.

Todo esto plantó en él sentimientos conflictivos. Quería agradecerle a Anthony por todo así como también deseaba disculparse, acabar con aquella culpa que le había asaltado desde lo sucedido en Nueva York gracias a las –que Steve consideraba– crueles palabras que le había dicho pero que Stark había demostrado no merecer luego de su heroica actuación. Quería hacerle muchas preguntas respecto a su padre y a los grupos que enviaban a buscarle, pero era muy pronto para ello, ni siquiera hablaba con el hombre y lo mejor sería esperar a que su relación fuese más… pacífica, cosa que parecía poco probable. Se resignó a que tal vez nunca podría aclarar sus dudas.

Y era todo culpa de Stark –por supuesto. Era él quien se portaba como un cretino y daba señales contradictorias al mundo (por momentos tenía actitudes honradas y al segundo era un bastardo).

Por ejemplo: si lo cruzaba en los pasillos el sujeto continuaba de largo sin detenerse a saludar, ningún “Buen día” u “¿Cómo te va?” que para Steve estaba bien, no era como si le interesase entablar una amistad con el hombre, pero la forma en que le habían educado generaba que le molestase la falta de cortesía justamente porque era una cuestión de _educación,_ sin embargo no podía ir por la vida ofendiéndose solo porque algunos de sus compañeros carecían de modales –o posiblemente pasar tanto tiempo con Thor le estuviese contagiando la costumbre de exagerar las cosas.

La última vez que lo vio en el Helitransporte fue cuando Nick Fury lo mandó a llamar y al acudir los encontró juntos discutiendo entre susurros un asunto que parecía de mucha seriedad.

—¿Me buscaba, señor? —interrumpió con calma.

—Sí, necesito que te encargues de algo por mí en un momento —respondió el otro apartándose para dirigirse a una de las computadoras.

Steve asintió manteniéndose en el mismo lugar dirigiendo entonces la mirada a Anthony quien observaba la pantalla de su “pad” pensativo.

—Buen día, Anthony. —Decidió saludar, porque eso de fingir que la otra persona no se encontraba en la habitación podía ser el estilo de Stark pero no era el suyo.

Los ojos azules contrarios se dispararon hacia arriba devolviéndole la mirada con intensidad y Steve volvió a sentirse como aquella noche en la que los cinco miembros del grupo se reunieron para beber, y una vez más se abstuvo de demostrar su inquietud.

—Okay, para empezar tengo el recuerdo de que ya habíamos hablado el tema de los nombres, un recuerdo vago déjame decirte, pero aún no lo olvido, créeme. —Enderezó la espalda volteando el cuerpo en su dirección para terminar frente a frente.

Steve le miró confundido.

—Sí, lo sé… es por eso que te llamó Anthony y no “Stark”. Me pediste que te llamara por tu nombre, no entiendo el problema ahora —respondió enderezándose de igual manera—, pero si quieres regresar a los apellidos-

—Tch, yo no te ando llamando “Steven”, ¿verdad?

—Oh, no, me llamas cosas como “Capitaleta” o “pantalones-ajustados-Rogers”. —Oh sí, lo había escuchado, incluso si había sido a distancia.

—Muy bien, primero: no sabía que lo habías oído, ¿te fueron con el chisme, verdad? Y en segundo lugar, —Estiró las manos como si fuera ridículo—: eso fue, ¿hace cuánto? ¿Eh?

—No entiendo por qué-

—Solo- llámame Tony, ¿sí? Nada de… lo otro, nada de “Anthony esto y aquello”. —Sacudió la cabeza como si la idea de que le llamasen por su nombre completo realmente le molestase—. Solo Tony; Tony está bien, siempre, ¿está claro?

Asintió despacio.

—Muy bien, comprendo. —Aguardó unos segundos, procesando la conversación—. Buen día, Tony —repitió. Los ojos azules volvieron a clavarle la mirada, esta vez con atención—, pero sigo sin entender por qué-

Alguien se aclaró la garganta y al girar a ver se encontró con Fury allí de pie observándolos con los brazos cruzados.

—Disculpen, ¿debo seguir aquí esperando a que terminen de decidir cómo quieren llamarse el uno al otro? ¿Quieren ayuda? Tengo unos apodos bastante adecuados en este momento.

Tony le entregó a Steve el “pad” sin cuidado alguno.

—Nop, de hecho yo me retiro. Pepp vuelve en media hora así que… —Movió la mano en señal de despedida y se marchó.

—Ven conmigo, Rogers. Tengo unas personas que quiero que conozcas. —Avanzó por los pasillos con paso firme y le guio hasta la sala de reuniones.

Ingresaron a la sala en donde se hallaban cuatro personas que voltearon a verles ni bien oyeron la puerta abrirse; su entrada interrumpiendo a la única mujer del grupo en medio de lo que parecía un reproche dirigido al integrante más joven que se encontraba sentado con los pies descansando sobre la mesa. Los acompañaba un hombre delgado, con canas en la parte inferior del cabello, y otro sujeto cuyo cuerpo parecía… una piedra.

Se quedaron estáticos contemplándoles. Nick giró a mirarle y Steve aguardó a recibir indicaciones.

—Todos tuyos, capitán —dijo en cambio, dando media vuelta y saliendo de la sala.

¿Qué?

Desconcertado se mantuvo de pie sin saber qué hacer mirando de igual manera a los otros, claro que hizo todo lo posible por evitar que su aturdimiento fuese notado.

—Mucho gusto. —Más valía empezar por el comienzo. Avanzó un paso en dirección al hombre delgado levantando el brazo listo para estrechar su mano.

—Ah, claro, sí, cielos. —Con prisa el otro se apuró en corresponder levantando el brazo de igual manera, pero en lugar de avanzar hacia Steve mantuvo su cuerpo inmóvil mientras que el brazo se estiraba hasta alcanzar estrechar su mano con la del capitán quien le observó disimuladamente sorprendido—. El gusto es mío, es, es un enorme placer conocerlo, no sabe cuánto lo admiro- lo admiramos. —Señaló a los demás—. Mi nombre es Reed Richards.*

La mujer esbozó su mejor sonrisa y se acercó en cuanto la mano de Reed soltó la suya.

—Yo soy Susan Storm, —Estrecharon la mano de igual forma—, pero puedes decirme Sue. Y este, —Volteó hacia el más joven realizando una mueca—, es mi hermano Jonathan.

—¿Qué hay viejo? —Fue el saludo del joven. La mirada de Steve se posó en los pies del chico quien carraspeó antes de bajarlos de la mesa y sentarse como era debido. El hombre de piedra –un poco apartado del grupo– soltó una pequeña risa burlona y murmuró: «Jeh, ¿qué les parece?» ganándose una mala cara por parte del chico, Jonathan. Y también la atención de Steve que en respuesta se acercó extendiendo otra vez la mano.

—¿Y usted es…?

—Eh, uh… —Por un momento pareció desconcertado de que le dirigieran la palabra.

—Él es “la cosa”. Es la mascota del grupo —proveyó Jonathan “ingeniosamente”.

Steve le ignoró, pero su hermana no hizo lo mismo.

—¡Johnny! —exclamó intentando hablar lo más bajo posible—. Compórtate, ¿quieres? ¿Sabes quién es?

—Seh, seh, nos hablaban de eso en la escuela. No soy tan inculto como crees, ¿por qué piensas que elegí mi alias?

—El nombre es Ben Grimm. Benjamin Mi nombre. Eh… —respondió por fin el hombre aceptando el estrechón de manos y Steve asintió.

—Tiene un fuerte agarre, señor Grimm. —Sonrió pero su comentario solo incomodó más al otro. Okay, nada de Steve el gracioso –que jamás había sido gracioso para iniciar– mejor ser solo el Capitán América y terminar con aquello de la forma más profesional posible. Se enderezó con las manos en la cintura—. Entonces señores- y señorita —agregó mirando a Susan—, ¿les gustaría compartir conmigo lo que pueden hacer? —dijo habiendo captado la intensión de Fury.

Jonathan se puso de pie al instante con una sonrisa altanera.

—Somos los “ _Cuatro Fantásticos”_ , yo estoy a cargo-

—Oh, cállate —interrumpió Benjamin.

—-y en honor al héroe de guerra Jim Hammond y mi asombroso poder me hago llamar “La Antorcha Humana” —anunció y para demostrarlo encendió sus manos en fuego.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Jim Hammond? —repitió.

—Oh, cielos. Le dijimos que era una mala idea, es decir, ustedes- —comenzó Richards pero Steve le detuvo.

—No, no… está bien. —Algo debió transmitir su mirada pues Jonathan vaciló—. Me parece apropiado, es un… buen homenaje, seguro él habría estado de acuerdo. Gracias.

La sala permaneció en silencio durante varios segundos.

** : **

**AvAvAvAv**

** : **

Pasó el resto de la tarde charlando con los llamados “Cuatro Fantásticos”, conociéndolos y discutiendo los poderes de cada uno, escuchó la historia de cómo acabaron obteniendo dichos poderes y ellos escucharon sus historias de guerra, lo que era pasar de ser un hombre ordinario a un súper-hombre, su experiencia, los cambios en relación al mundo. Los aconsejó e intentó ayudarles a ver el peso del deber con el que ahora cargaban.

Eran buenas personas, supo, y confiaba en que lograrían grandes cosas; ayudarían a la humanidad y quizá algún día, en el futuro, podrían hasta trabajar juntos.

Fue horas después que Fury regresó para interrumpir la conversación, alegando que Steve aún tenía trabajo que hacer.

—¿Cuál fue el objetivo de esto, señor? —cuestionó con seriedad una vez que estuvieron lo bastante lejos de la sala.

Nick le dedicó una mirada de reojo.

—Eres más especial de lo que piensas, Rogers. Estos nuevos “héroes” necesitan alguien que les dé el ánimo necesario, les ayude a dar el primer paso a la lucha contra el mal, y no creo que haya nadie mejor que tú para eso.

El capitán frunció en entrecejo al oír aquello. Sabía que Fury siempre traía algo detrás, escondido, por lo que no le fue difícil entender la realidad de la situación: no solo se trataba de los “nuevos héroes” sino también de Steve, de hacerle sentir especial y útil en esa época que ya poco y nada le necesitaba.

Se abstuvo de comentar al respecto.

—¿Existen más súper humanos de los que deba estar informado?

—Bueno cada tanto surge alguien nuevo, un científico tiene un accidente en su laboratorio, un alienígena le pasa su dones a un simple humano, cosas así. Claro que hoy en día es más frecuente tener héroes nacidos con sus poderes, pero los villanos también abundan.

—¿Nacidos?

Fury le dedicó una sonrisa ligera, su único ojo visible brillando con diversión.

Así Steve conoció por primera vez el término “Mutantes”.

El mundo era diferente en niveles que jamás hubiera imaginado.

Niveles que le superaban por completo.

** : **

Teoría de la comunicación (grupal)

_Fin_

** : **

**Hola a todos.**

**Sorprendentemente aquí estoy actualizando…**

**Admito que por muy lenta que se vaya a desarrollar esta historia me está gustando escribirla (por muy mala que sea también xD) y espero que a ustedes les esté gustando leerla –si es que hay alguien ahí leyendo.**

**Originalmente este capítulo iba a ser muuucho más largo, pero creo que hubiese sido muy pesado para un solo capítulo, es decir: no llegué a escribir nada de lo que tenía planeado, entré en tanto detalle que no logré cubrir las historias que quería, en este caso continuamos con las del Universo Cinematográfico Marvel, en otras palabras “Iron-man 3” y “Winter Soldier”.**

**Así que dejamos este capítulo por acá…**

** Aclaraciones: **

_*Aquí continuamos con UCM, por lo tanto lo baso en la película de “Los cuatro fantásticos” del 2004._

 

 

 


	3. Teoría de la comunicación electrónica

** : **

** Cruzar el Rubicón **

** : **

_Teoría de la comunicación (electrónica)_

** : **

**‘N** ieve.

Cayendo lentamente, flotando en el aire como pelusas heladas, uniéndose al manto que sus compañeras forman en el suelo.

Frío.

Eso es todo lo que existe en ese ambiente. Sus exhalaciones cubriendo el aire como un vaho que desaparece a los pocos segundos de surgir.

El bosque se encuentra silencioso, un paisaje blanco y pacífico que disfraza la realidad bañada en sangre que ellos ven día a día; lo único que los soldados pueden oír es el sonido de sus botas hundiéndose en la nieve y sus respiraciones pesadas, pero Steve puede oír más que eso, sus tímpanos, ahora lejos de las limitaciones humanas, pueden sentir el movimiento de las hojas secas en los árboles, el crujir de la madera de sus ramas, el rumor de la tormenta en el horizonte y los susurros de los soldados soviéticos, los cuales se tornan más altos conforme se van acercando.

Los disparos quiebran la calma y un estallido rompe la ilusión del silencio.

Se apresuran, corren. En la escena están los soldados soviéticos, unos vivos, otros muertos; solo son pocos hombres y los Nazis les superan en número y en armas.

—Creo que yo puedo ayudar con eso —exclama en respuesta a uno de los hombres. Salta hacia adelante al ver el próximo misil acercarse, protegiendo con su escudo a los soviéticos; el impacto lo saca volando y su cuerpo termina estrellado contra un árbol. No es nada, _el frío_ duele más. Con un ágil movimiento y ejerciendo toda su fuerza en el acto lanza su escudo contra el tanque alemán, partiendo la base superior.

Los soviéticos rodean a sus enemigos sin perder tiempo.

—¡Exterminémoslos como las ratas que son! —grita uno.

—¡No! ¡Estos hombres se han rendido! ¡Somos _soldados_ , no asesinos!

Esos soldados iban a ser castigados por sus crímenes bajo el poder de la ley, iban a responder por sus actos como prisioneros de guerra y esa es la última palabra, sin importar cuanto reprochase el sargento soviético Volkov.

—Norteamericanos… tan débiles.

Le dedica su mirada más firme.

—Qué curioso. Hace tiempo que nadie me decía **eso.**

—Deseamos- ¡ser prisioneros de los norteamericanos! Por favor no- no dejen que los rusos nos lleven… —rogó uno.

Claro. _Qué sorpresa_ …

Procede a dar las órdenes y sus soldados derriban las puertas. Dentro de la base Nazi hay soldados, científicos… y prisioneros, encerrados en celdas de gruesas barras de metal que apenas les dan espacio para asomar los dedos. No era necesario haber presenciado los horrores de la guerra para saber lo que sucede allí.

—Tenemos suerte de haber llegado antes de que pudiesen **silenciarlos**.

—Solo permítenos llevarnos al científico de cohetes, americano, y podrás quedarte a todos los prisioneros de la wehrmacht que quieras.

Frunce el entrecejo.

—¿Por eso vinieron, no?

—No se confunda, capitán. Ambos sabemos lo que definirá al próximo siglo.

Antes de que Steve pudiese siquiera pensar una respuesta una bala perfora el pecho del sargento. Con un grito de furia noquea al soldado alemán –golpe que posiblemente le dejará secuelas– y se arrodilla junto a su aliado, tomándolo en brazos.

—Está bien, Volkov, te tengo. —Trata de consolar.

—Nhhg- déjame… déjame ir…

—Volkov… —La mirada del sargento queda inmóvil y pierde su brillo de vida, de consciencia—. ¡Volkov!’

** : **

**AvAvAvAv**

** : **

_‘“Míralo. Allá va, ¡míralo volar!”, la conductora, Helen Miller, señalaba la pantalla con una sonrisa entusiasmada mientras en la imagen podía verse la figura con capa roja sobrevolar los cielos con prisa y chocar su martillo contra el ciborg, un destello iluminando las calles cuando comenzaron a surgir los rayos, “¡Wow! Realmente no sé qué más decir, porque ¡wow!”_

_Una de las invitadas del canal volteó hacia la producción detrás de cámara, “¿Pueden repetirlo? ¿Puedes repetirlo?”_

_El vídeo volvió a mostrarse._

_“¡Increíble!”_

_“Así es.”_

_“Cómo se impulsa y- ¿notaron cómo en un momento -¡justo ahí!- gana más velocidad?”, Helen movía las manos de un lado a otro en la pantalla, “¿Cómo lo hace? ¿Cómo lo hace? Y los rayos. Eso es-“_

_“Una locura.”_

_“-digo, ¡wow! Cómo- cómo- ¡cómo!”, soltó una risa entusiasmada, “¡Thor mis amigos! ¡Thor! ¿Pueden creerlo? Han pasado meses desde la primera vez que lo vi y aún me sigue des-lum-brando.”_

_“Y no olvidemos lo apuesto que es.”_

_“Es un vikingo.”_

_“Es divino. Yo saldría con él.”_

_“Es un salvaje”, reprochó otro de los invitados._

_“Imagina lo que sería en la cama”, comentó Helen y tanto ella como el público de fondo comenzaron a reír, “¿Mike? Te noto muy callado, ¿nada que quieras compartir?”_

_La cámara se centró en el rostro de un hombre mayor, serio y visiblemente disgustado._

_“De hecho sí. Yo no encuentro nada de esto agradable, al contrario: me inquieta.”_

_“Oh Mike, vamos, ¡son superhéroes!”_

_“No importa como los llamen, no me gustan. No me siento cómodo sabiendo que están allí dando saltos y piruetas por la ciudad.”_

_Helen agitó la mano restándole importancia, sonriendo a la cámara para retomar la perspectiva alentadora que mantenían hacía unos segundos._

_“Ah Mike, shush, por eso la gente te llama viejo, estamos en otros tiempos, tiempos mejores. ¡Mira eso! ¿No lo viste? Tenemos la seguridad de que hay hombres capacitados-_

_“Y mujeres”, interrumpió la invitada, “no olvides a Black Widow”, un coro de vitoreos se elevó en las butacas a lo que la invitada elevó el puño, “¡Poder femenino, chicas!”_

_Helen asintió en acuerdo._

_“Cierto, cierto. Un grupo de hombres y **mujeres** capacitados en todos los sentidos para protegernos sin limitaciones.”_

_“¿Estás desestimando el poder de nuestra ley?”_

_“Claro que no pero-”_

_“Solo son un puñado de fenómenos. ¿Qué hay de la amenaza mutante?”_

_Los invitados comenzaron a replicar al mismo tiempo y una discusión inentendible se formó en el programa, por lo que Helen se vio obligada a silenciarlos._

_“Gente, por favor”, les dedicó una mirada a todos antes de volver con Mike, “Creo que se están confundiendo las cosas. ¿Ves eso? Es un dios, ¡un dios! Un dios que está aquí, defendiéndonos, por voluntad propia, porque lo desea, porque le importamos, ¡sin pedir nada a cambio!”, el público comenzó a aplaudir._

_“ **Un** dios, justo por eso-”, trató de decir Mike pero ni el público ni Helen le permitían hablar._

_“Un **dios** , ¡exacto! ¿No somos afortunados?”_

_La conversación terminó con la cámara enfocada en el rostro disgustado de Mike que negaba ligeramente con la cabeza.’_

** : **

**AvAvAvAv**

** : **

Allí estaba ese sujeto otra vez.

Lo veía en cada ocasión cuando salía a correr, exactamente a la misma hora cada mañana –las 6:30 a.m. para ser precisos, cosa inusual siendo que la sociedad del 2000 había adoptado distintos horarios de sueño a los que él solía estar acostumbrado– motivo por que comenzó a prestarle mayor atención, habiéndolo identificado ya como individuo, y al pasar por su lado otra vez aprovechó la oportunidad para lanzarle una mirada veloz notando su atuendo con mayor detalle: servicio militar.

El interés de Steve fue inmediato y por varios días se planteó el acercarse y hablar con el otro hombre –una reacción de lo más humana ante la presencia de una persona con la cual se compartían características en común– pero nunca se le ocurría cómo hacerlo; ¿no sería acaso desubicado? Tal vez el hombre no quisiese ser molestado, quizá no le interesaba hablar con nadie a esas horas y solo buscase despejar la mente al igual que hacia Steve. Pero…

Beber con Thor y tener la compañía de Natasha era agradable, también podría decirse que intercambiar informes con el personal y dictar órdenes a los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. era interacción humana suficiente como para satisfacer sus necesidades sociales pero la verdad era que en ocasiones Steve anhelaba más que un compañero de equipo o de trabajo, añoraba la _amistad,_ quería un amigo, alguien ajeno a la locura de ser un “superhéroe” con quien pasar el rato y poder relajarse, sentirse normal otra vez. Sabía que si él no se movía y daba el primer paso jamás iba a conseguir verdaderos amigos pues estos no aparecían solos, no con él, siempre fue la clase de persona a la cual nadie se acercaba por buena voluntad en busca de compañía o algo más y dudaba que eso fuese a cambiar alguna vez, suero o no. Era entonces, en los momentos de mayor determinación, cuando recordaba la muerte de Bucky y la idea le causaba espanto, logrando que desistiese y se echase para atrás.

El hombre en cuestión era joven, quizá tanto como Steve lo era (en apariencia), y tenía –como rasgo más destacado– la tez oscura, cosa que sorprendió positivamente a Steve quien recordaba como hacía casi ya más de un año atrás (en su cabeza) Houdson solía gritarle a los afro-americanos –como les llamaban ahora– que servían en la guerra cosas como: «¡Apresúrate con eso, negro!», «Los negros solo sirven en los campos», «¡Malditos negros!» que hacían hervir la sangre de Steve con enojo ya que no importaba lo que todos pensaran en aquel entonces para él eso no era más que sucia bravuconería. Por supuesto no se trataba solo de Houdson, era una perspectiva social, pero a Sarah un negro la había salvado de ser acuchillada por un criminal desesperado que intentaba huir y desde entonces ella se aseguró de enseñarle que no era el exterior de una persona sino las acciones de la misma lo que se debía juzgar, y su madre siempre había tenido razón en todo. Pero como se hubo dicho: se trataban de otros tiempos y ahora los negros contaban (en gran parte) con los mismos derechos que los blancos lo que para Steve significaba un enorme progreso no solo para su país sino que también para la humanidad, incluso si aún existían idiotas que se rehusaban a aceptar que el mundo fuese un lugar mejor.

Esperaría un tiempo antes de intentar entablar una posible amistad con alguien.

El sol resplandecía en lo alto para cuando terminó de correr –le llevaba horas cansarse, gracias al suero– y mientras se retiraba lanzó una mirada a su involuntario compañero de carrera: el hombre, visiblemente agitado con la respiración irregular luego de pasar toda la mañana tratando de resistir tanto como Steve, le contemplaba con el entrecejo fruncido. El capitán sonrió en respuesta a lo que el entrecejo del hombre se agravió más; a pesar de eso levantó la mano y se despidió de Steve con un movimiento incómodo. Luego volteó dándole la espalda con prisa y se marchó.

Steve dejó escapar una risa suave antes de seguir su camino.

Una de las grandes diferencias que vinieron con el cambio en su cuerpo fue un enorme apetito. El Steve pequeño que solía existir pasó veintiún años de vida alimentándose poco –tal vez porque en su niñez la comida le había escaseado al no poseer los recursos necesarios para conseguir alimentos y su estómago estaba acostumbrado a recibir poco, sin contar con la cantidad de veces que su cuerpo había rechazado la comida por culpa de su metabolismo débil– pero el que había surgido del suero tenía un apetito de lo más extraño: podía repetir abundantes platillos tres veces hasta llenarse (cosa que fascinaba a Thor) pero también era capaz de transcurrir largos periodos de tiempo, inclusive hasta varios días, sin ingerir alimentos antes de que su estómago comenzase a reclamar por ellos. De todas formas Steve nunca abusaba, comía solo lo justo y necesario, acostumbrado desde niño a no desperdiciar ni abusar de la comida, agradeciendo el poder tenerla, como en esos momentos en la cocina del helitransporte, a donde se dirigió directamente tras regresar de su ejercicio matutino para prepararse un emparedado sin siquiera molestarse en pasar primero por su habitación y cambiarse de atuendo.

Cerró los ojos ante el deleite del primer bocado dejando escapar un leve «mmm» de placer. Otra de las cosas que habían mejorado durante el tiempo que estuvo ausente del mundo: la comida. Había tanta cantidad y variedad, «es todo chatarra y químicos», le dijo Clint en una ocasión, a Steve le daba igual: _había_ comida y _eso_ era lo que importaba. Claro que Clint luego no dudó en recomendarle una larga lista de platillos que debía probar, los cuales anotó en la agenda que ahora cargaba siempre en un bolsillo.

Iba por el tercer bocado cuando Clint cruzó la puerta.

—¿Sabes que hay un museo en tu honor? —soltó de pronto al acercarse.

—¿Ah, sí? —Fue todo lo que se le ocurrió responder sin saber qué más agregar a la inesperada noticia.

—Sí. Bueno, no es solo sobre ti únicamente, quiero decir… en mayor parte trata de ti y tiene todo este sector dedicado a tu memoria, porque sí _es_ a tu memoria, pero también es sobre la guerra y _‘Los Invasores’._ Claro que se centran más en tu vida, así que… —Sacó un refresco del refrigerador—. Deberías visitarlo.

—Lo haré. —Anotó “museo” en la libreta que Natasha le había dado, la que llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón. La mujer se había acercado un día y se la había entregado alegando que se lo daba en nombre de todos los cumpleaños que Steve había perdido; escucharle decir eso quitó toda reticencia de Steve quien lo aceptó con mucho agradecimiento.

Justo entonces dicha mujer apareció por la puerta.

—¿Qué tal la salida? —preguntó lanzando una mirada al atuendo de Steve.

—Normal. Fue una buena mañana-

—Fury nos necesita —habló al instante sin siquiera esperar a que Steve cerrase la boca.

El súper-soldado suspiró terminando su emparedado en tres grandes bocanadas captando de reojo como Clint le sonreía ligeramente. Siguió a Natasha por los pasillos del helitransporte hasta la oficina de Fury en donde el hombre les recibió con la mirada severa que los años al mando le habían otorgado.

—Señor. —Se detuvo a esperar indicaciones.

—Capitán, Widow. —Dedicó un asentimiento de cabeza a ambos entregando una carpeta de informes a Steve—. Los necesito en la costa, al parecer nuestros amigos marinos hoy no han tenido un buen día.

—¿Atlantes? —cuestionó apartando la mirada del informe.

Nick negó.

—Atlantis no está vinculada. Son otras criaturas, posiblemente víctimas de radiación, no lo sé y no me importa, lo que me importa, —Les señaló con un dedo—: es que ustedes cumplan con su deber, y que lo hagan bien.

—Lo haremos —aseguró Widow.

La puerta detrás de ellos se abrió con prisa y Hill ingresó en la oficina con paso apurado, urgente.

—Señor, hay algo que debe ver. —Encendió la pantalla de uno de los monitores que se encontraban en la sala y en donde apareció el símbolo de unas espadas cruzadas, rodeadas por diez círculos.

Videos de violencia, guerra, muertes y masacres.

Un hombre repulsivo comenzó a hablar:

« _Algunos me llaman terroristas, yo me considero un maestro. América… ¿listos para otra lección? Usted sabe quién soy. No sabe dónde estoy. Y nunca me verá venir.»_

El video se terminó abruptamente volviendo a mostrar el símbolo de los círculos.

Un mensaje de _odio,_ que buscaba asustar y agitar al mundo. Eso era…

—¿Qué hacemos al respecto, señor? —preguntó Steve.

—Ustedes nada salvo la misión que les encomendé.

—Pero-

—Nosotros nos haremos cargo, Capitán —zanjó Fury con el tono más estricto que era capaz de elaborar—, no hace falta que te ocupes de todo —dicho esto les dio la espalda para fijar su atención en Hill, dando el tema por acabado.

Steve apretó los puños con fuerza, consciente de la mirada de reojo que Natasha le dedicaba, mas se abstuvo de reprochar. Órdenes eran órdenes, y además: era S.H.I.E.L.D. la mayor organización de inteligencia y seguridad del mundo, ellos podían encargarse sin necesidad de recurrir a Steve, no importaba lo inútil que eso le hiciera sentir.

—¿Todo bien? —cuestionó Natasha una vez que estuvieron en el puerto de naves.

Asintió fingiendo que acomodaba sus guantes.

—Claro. ¿Qué podría estar mal?

—Steve, escucha… Entiendo que es difícil depender de los demás, yo también prefiero hacer las cosas personalmente y a mi manera, eso da confianza, pero-

—No es eso —interrumpió dedicándole una mirada fugaz antes de apartarla y regresarla al jet.

El piloto realizó señas avisando que todo estaba listo y ambos subieron junto con tres soldados de apoyo.

—¿Entonces qué es? —Continuó la pelirroja en voz baja en cuanto se hubieron sentado lo más apartados posibles de los otros sujetos.

Tensó y relajó las manos repetidas veces, cavilando sobre qué responder; relamiéndose los labios habló:

—Me preocupa lo que sean capaces de hacer, lo que pueda suceder. ¿No deberíamos todos ponernos en la tarea de buscar a esos psicópatas? — _Quería que lo pusieran en deber, quería tener todas las responsabilidades posibles, estar ocupado y sentirse útil, sin tener tiempo para pensar en nada que no fuera defender a su país_ , pero claro que esto último no se lo diría a Natasha, ni a nadie, al menos no por el momento.

La pelirroja apoyó una mano sobre su hombro en lo que pretendía ser un gesto conciliador que resultó ser bastante incómodo.

—Cap, hay cientos de agentes trabajando con S.H.I.E.L.D., todos tienen sus asignaciones y te aseguro que pueden encargarse —Preparó su arma—. Despreocúpate.

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Tras un largo viaje en silencio el piloto anunció que se encontraban cerca del objetivo por lo que se pusieron de pie y a través de la ventana fue capaz de divisar la costa en donde unas criaturas de aspecto aterrador –que más bien eran monstruos marinos– atacaban a indefensos ciudadanos. Steve dejó escapar un suspiro.

—¿Sabes, la libreta que me diste? —le dijo a Natasha—. Haré una nueva lista. —La mujer enarcó una ceja logrando transmitir la pregunta silenciosa—. De todas las cosas increíbles y sorprendentes que vea a lo largo de mi vida.

Widow sonrió.

—Será una lista larga. ¿Te veo abajo?

—No tardes.

Dicho esto posicionó su escudo y se lanzó del jet. Natasha solía decir que lo hacía por alarde, Steve siempre lo negaba con una sonrisa delatora asomándose en sus labios.

** : **

**AvAvAvAv**

** : **

_“–cuando una bomba estalló. Luego del perturbador video en el que este grupo terrorista auto-denominado “El Mandarín” asumió la responsabilidad por el atentado, la muerte de 9 inocentes y varios heridos, los familiares de las víctimas reclaman justicia ante la autoridad, exigiendo saber por qué este grupo aún anda suelto y por qué logra hacer estas cosas sin que nadie lo detenga. En estos momentos algunos se preguntan: ¿y dónde están los Vengadores? Pues nos informan que entre las víctimas del ataque se encuentra Harold Hogan, mejor conocido como el jefe de seguridad de Industrias Stark, quien en estos momentos se encuentra hospitalizado y en estado crítico. Tenemos a Vanessa en el lugar. Vanessa, por favor.”_

_La imagen cambió y en pantalla se veía a la reportera frente a las puertas del hospital sosteniendo el micrófono_.

_“Gracias Stacy. Esperamos la salida de Tony Stark para ver su reacción ante el ataque-”, al fondo pudo verse la figura de Tony abandonando el edificio y antes de que pudiera terminar de soltar la puerta todos los reporteros que cubrían la noticia se abalanzaron sobre él, “Señor Stark, ¿nos puede decir algo más sobre el ataque?”_

_Tony continuó avanzando, su rostro serio (lo que debía deberse al estado en el que uno de sus amigos más cercanos había quedado) pero obviamente acostumbrado a manejarse entre reporteros. Se acercó a su auto ignorando las preguntas gritadas hasta que uno soltó: “¡Señor Stark!, ¿cuándo van a matar a este tipo?”_

_Tony volteó con una mueca de desagrado dibujada en el rostro a pesar de que los Ray Bans cubrían sus ojos._

_“¿Eso es lo que quieres?”, se enderezó, “Un mensaje navideño para el Mandarían- no sabía cómo decirlo hasta ahora. Mi nombre es Tony Stark y no te temo, eres un cobarde así que decidí”, se quitó los lentes para mirar directo a la cámara, “que estás muerto amigo. Iré por tu cadáver. No hay política aquí, solo venganza a la antigua. No hay ningún Pentágono, solo tú y yo. Y si eres hombre aquí está mi dirección: el número 10880 de Malibú Point. Código postal 90265. La puerta está abierta. ¿Eso querías?”, dicho esto le arrebató el celular al joven que había hecho la pregunta y lo aventó lejos._

_La transmisión regresó al edificio del noticiero._

_“Impactantes declaraciones-”_

Steve apagó la televisión luego de eso.

No solía verla, salvo para ver las películas que le eran recomendadas o para estar al tanto de ciertas noticias (como en esta ocasión para seguir los pasos de este tal _“Mandarín”),_ porque, además de no tener el tiempo, su contenido no le agradaba en absoluto.

Inició la marcha en dirección a la oficina de Fury y una vez dentro aguardó a que el hombre se dignara a reconocer su presencia. Tras unos minutos el director suspiró resignado.

—¿Qué sucede, Rogers? —cuestionó con tono cansado.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—¿Con qué?

—Con el Mandarín.

Fury volvió a suspirar clavándole la mirada.

—Lo estamos manejando.

—No lo parece.

—Ya hablamos de esto capitán-

—Es una amenaza para todos-

—Suficiente —cortó—. Ya te dije que lo estamos controlando y eso es todo lo que debes saber. Recuerda tu lugar, capitán. —Su mirada transmitía la misma firmeza que su tono.

Steve apretó los puños y la mandíbula. Sin decir más dio la vuelta y se marchó.

No tenía más opciones.

Avanzó sin mirar a nadie y cuando se hubo alejado lo suficiente de la oficina de Fury se recargó contra un escritorio, agachando la cabeza e intentando apaciguar su frustración. Desde que supo que el Teseracto –el motivo por el cual había perdido su vida, en todos los sentidos– seguía siendo utilizado, que sus _aliados_ le habían mentido respecto al motivo por el que lo querían recuperar- odia a los brabucones, no importa de dónde vengan, quienes sean, o por qué lo son, los odia, pero ahora estaba trabajando para los nuevos brabucones y no tenía opción si quería continuar protegiendo a la humanidad.

S.H.I.E.L.D. necesitaba un cambio, y si no cambiaba pronto-

—¿Qué sucede, Cap?

Volteó para ver a Natasha quien se acercaba a él.

—No es nada. Solo- cosas.

—Ajá. —Se apoyó contra en el escritorio, junto a él. Lo observó por unos segundos—. ¿Sabes que necesitas? Una novia.

Soltó una risa sin humor.

—Claro.

—De verdad. Necesitas una mujer que te ayude a relajarte, una compañera.

Lo sopesó por un momento.

Ese había sido su sueño toda la vida, ¿verdad? Servir a su país, hacer _algo_ por el mundo, y algún día encontrar a la chica ideal, su pareja perfecta. Casarse, tener hijos, nietos. Vivir sus vidas felices y terminar el camino junto a su esposa. Creyó que iba a tener todo eso con Peggy… pero la vida no lo quiso así.

Parecía una fantasía lejana, como si hubiese sido solo un pensamiento fugaz en lugar del deseo que se mantuvo anhelando por veinte años.

—Lo siento Natasha, pero no creo que sea el momento.

—Siempre es el momento. Todos necesitamos a alguien, eso te incluye. Tony tiene novia, _Thor_ tiene novia, Clint tiene —Steve elevó una ceja—, lo suyo.

—Seguro. —Clavó la vista en el suelo con una sonrisa. _Sabía_ porqué Natasha le decía aquello, y aunque lo agradecía no lo necesitaba—. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en los labios femeninos.

—¿Le preguntas eso a una dama?

—Lo siento, no quise-

—Puedo ayudarte a conocer a alguien.

—No. Gracias, pero no.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

—Como quieras Capitán, sé que tarde o temprano aceptarás. —Guiñó un ojo y comenzó a alejarse.

—¡No mencionaste a Bruce! —exclamó pero ella continuó su camino.

Negó con la cabeza volviendo a dejar escapar una risa vacía.

Tras pensarlo un momento se enderezó y se dirigió a la sala de control en donde, como supuso, encontró a Maria Hill monitoreando las pantallas, controlando a los trabajadores y manejando la tableta electrónica que usualmente cargaba en mano.

—¿Qué se le ofrece, capitán? —cuestionó al verlo, en el tono profesional de siempre.

Resistió el impulso de removerse incómodo en el lugar pues se sentía como un tonto cuando se acercaba a ella como _Steve Rogers_ y nocomo _el Capitán América_. El capitán mantenía una relación de trabajo, un intercambio serio y necesario, Steve… bueno, él siempre la buscaba por tonterías.

—Hill. Me gustaría… —se aclaró la garganta—. Requiero el número de Anthony Stark. Por favor.

—Uhm, ¿está bien? Déjame buscarlo y te lo dictaré-

—Si pudieras… —Sacó el celular que S.H.I.E.L.D. le había otorgado para uso personal y se lo tendió. Lo señaló—. Ya sabes —dijo, porque aún no le había agarrado la mano a eso de agendar números telefónicos.

—Claro.

La mujer dio un par de toques a la pantalla y al cabo de unos pocos segundos le devolvió el aparato.

—Todo listo Steve. —Inspiró sonoramente—. ¿Algo más?

—No, gracias.

Salió de allí lo más rápido posible para dejar que continuara con su trabajo, avanzando por los pasillos con su característico ademán firme y seguro que generaba que algunos agentes se apartasen de su camino aunque él ni cuenta se daba. Buscó una zona lo suficientemente tranquila y vacía –no podía esperar un lugar _privado_ ya que no existía la privacidad con S.H.I.E.L.D.– para analizar mejor sus acciones y decidir si realmente eso era lo que quería hacer. Haciendo todas las dudas a un lado tomó la decisión que creía sería “hacer lo correcto” y, marcando en el aparato el nombre que María le había grabado como ‘T. Stark’, realizó la llamada. El tono se oyó dos veces antes de que le atendieran.

 _—‘Cualquier discurso que tengas preparado puedes ahorrártelo, no me interesa escucharlo.’_ —Fue lo primero que le recibió y Steve mentiría si dijera que eso no lo descolocó por un momento.

—No iba a dar ningún discurso.

—‘ _Uy sí. ¿Has visto lo que pasó?’_

—Sí…

—‘ _¿Entonces qué quieres?’_

—Saber si estás bien —soltó ya exasperado.

Hubieron unos segundos de silencio en los que pareciera que del otro lado de la línea Tony estuviera asimilando lo oído mientras que la tensión aumentaba en el cuerpo de Steve, cuyas palabras resonaban como un eco en su cabeza.

—‘ _Oooookaaay…’_ —Rompió el silencio Tony arrastrando las sílabas, en su tono resaltando una clara incredulidad—. ‘ _¡Vaya! Parece que alguien despertó con el nivel de “niño bueno” muy alto, ¿qué sucede Cap? ¿Triplicaste tu dosis en el almuerzo?’_

Hizo rodar los ojos ante las tonterías que decía.

—No seas ridículo. —Realizó una pequeña pausa –pequeña porque cualquier espacio era aprovechado al instante por Tony y no podía permitirse que el otro le quitase la palabra– en donde terminó de prepararse para decir lo que en realidad quería y que le llevaba molestando por varios meses—. Tony escucha… lo cierto es que quería disculparme —admitió al fin, y le sorprendió lo difícil que le fue soltar aquella palabra. Sin embargo era lo correcto y fue por eso que prosiguió—: por lo que dije hace un tiempo, cuando sucedió lo de Loki, cuando todos discutimos. Yo- te juzgue mal y me equivoqué- me demostraste que estaba equivocado y… quería decir que lo siento. —Listo, ahí estaba, finalmente se había quitado ese peso de encima.

—‘ _…uhm, ¿está bien?’_

—¿Entonces estamos bien?

_—‘¡Claro capipoly! Es decir, ¡dios! No imagino lo ajustados que deben estar tus pantalones ahora pero, ¡lo que sea que te haga sentir mejor, viejo! ¿Vas a mandar alguna tarjeta de disculpa también? Me gusta esa de los perritos, ya sabes, la que se tocan con los hocicos.’_

—Estoy hablando en serio —advirtió, frunciendo el entrecejo con fastidio.

_—‘Oh, lo sé, lo sé. Y aunque encuentro adorable que todavía estés pensando en eso lamento decir que tengo cosas más importantes de las cuales ocuparme, como- **aquí** , en el **presente** , hoy. Ya sabes: estoy conduciendo, tengo que comprar un obsequio para Pepper, y, por si no lo notaste- eh, ¿acabo de dar mi dirección a un demente terrorista-wannabe? Así que síp, estoy muy ocupado. Tú, por otro lado, tienes que dejar ir el pasado, Cap.’_

—Claro. —Se aferró el puente de la nariz—. Por supuesto, ¿qué pensaba? Adiós.

— _‘¡Bye!’_

Se apresuró en cortar la llamada solo porque al menos quería llevarse el mínimo placer de ser el primero en colgar. Mantuvo la misma posición, inspirando profundamente para calmarse.

Que estúpido se sentía.

En serio: ¿en qué diablos había pensado? Era lo correcto, cierto, pero ¡estaba hablando de Anthony Stark, por todos los cielos! El sujeto se aferraba a cualquier muestra de… _humanidad_ , y no dejaba de picar hasta agotar al “culpable”; no valía- no _merecía_ una disculpa por parte de Steve. Enojado y otra vez decidido volvió a usar el móvil está vez dispuesto a enviar un mensaje y llevarse las de ganar. Tardó un poco en abrir el ícono en donde podría escribir su mensaje y una vez entró en éste descubrió que ya habían dos anteriores:

_«Ey, ¿qué tanto me husmeas?»_

_«¿Quién eres?»_

Ugh.

Con la mandíbula tensa escribió:

_«Stark, me comunico por este medio para retirar mi disculpa. Me arrepiento incluso de haber pensado en llamarte y he decidido mantener mi opinión anterior. Espero que sepas que no volverás a recibir otra como ésta de mi parte hasta que no demuestres merecerla. S.R.»_

En respuesta Tony le envió un corazón. Un **corazón.**

Lo único que impedía que Steve arrojase el aparato contra una pared era la noción de que aquello no le pertenecía y que romperlo en un arrebato de ira sería una falta grave (e infantil). Aguardó hasta que fue capaz de calmar su respiración –que llegaba en rápidas inhalaciones y exhalaciones de enojo– y con mala cara inició la marcha hacia la sala de reuniones; Natasha se encontraba junto a la mesa leyendo lo que fuera que veía en la tableta electrónica. Al oírle ingresar elevó la mirada enarcando una ceja al notar su expresión, mas no dijo nada y regresó a sus asuntos. Steve caminó directo hacia ella y se sentó a su lado dejándose caer sobre la silla con fuerza, como para hacer más evidente su estado de ánimo, posando la mirada en el televisor encendido en donde el noticiero aún enfocaba la casa en Malibú de Stark (en la espera de que algo malo e interesante sucediese).

Finalmente dejó escapar un suspiro pesado sintiéndose más calmado.

—¿Qué haces?

—Mm, _cosas._ —Levantó la mirada para verle con interés—. ¿Estás bien?

Volvió a suspirar.

—Sí. Solo… cosas.

Natasha le regaló una de sus sonrisas ligeras, esas difíciles de interpretar.

—¿Sabes lo que necesitas?

—Ya te dije que es muy pronto para pensar en buscar novia.

La mujer dejó la tableta y se incorporó (de algún modo su sonrisa parecía haberse ensanchado, aunque era casi imposible asegurarlo) haciéndole una seña.

—Iba a decir que necesitas agua, pero me alegra que estés pensando en eso. —Le guiñó un ojo.

—Qu- no, no necesito. ¿Por qué?

—Cap, hazme caso. Ven.

Siguió a Natasha por los pasillos del helitransporte hasta la cocina. Clint continuaba allí, aunque una persona común no lo habría notado en un principio: el hombre del arco y las flechas se hallaba colgado en las vigas observando cada movimiento realizado bajo él y de no ser por que la primera reacción de Steve al entrar en un nuevo entorno era la de analizar cada aspecto, cada probabilidad (por dónde se podría escapar en caso de emergencia, qué objeto podría usarse como escudo, quienes de los presentes requerirían más ayuda si les atacaban), tal vez no lo hubiera visto allí arriba agazapado. El susodicho y Natasha mantuvieron la mirada fija el uno en el otro mientras el capitán bebía un vaso de agua sin dejar de observarlos. En los labios de Clinton se formó una sonrisa segundos antes de que Natasha le diese la espalda y por un momento Steve tuvo la incómoda sensación de que habían estado hablando de él –porque a estas alturas ya sabía que ambos agentes tenían la extraña habilidad de comunicarse por medio de miradas.

Se preguntó brevemente qué se sentiría tener esa clase de conexión con alguien…

Bajó el vaso sintiéndose curiosamente mejor, como si el agua hubiese limpiado el fastidio de su cuerpo dejándolo fresco.

—Gracias —dijo a Natasha cuando ésta se acercó.

—Por nada. —Se recargó contra la mesa—. Así que estuve averiguando nombres y ya tengo una pequeña lista que podrías hojear. Para citas —aclaró cuando Steve le dedico una mueca de incomprensión.

—Natasha, no.

—No estoy diciéndote que debes casarte con una, solo dale una oportunidad. Te observo, Steven, y no miento cuando digo que creo que te hace falta alguien en tu vida.

Tal vez la conversación pudiera ser más simple si Natasha no le estuviese hiriendo (sin querer) con esas palabras.

—No es momento.

—Puedes confiar en mí, son chicas que sé que te agradarán.

—Quizá lo que quiere no es una chica —intervino Clint bajando de su puesto—. ¿Hm? ¿Pensaste en eso Nat? —La sonrisa se borró de su rostro al ver la expresión de Steve quien al instante puso una mala cara.

—No vuelvas a insinuar algo así.

—Oye, era una broma.

—Ni siquiera.

Barton abrió la boca para decir algo más pero prefirió abstenerse, en su lugar agitó las manos y se marchó con un gesto indescifrable. Steve le siguió con los ojos, su entrecejo fruncido, molesto con el hecho de que el otro hombre bromeara con algo así.

—¿Qué? —preguntó al notar el gesto analítico de Natasha.

—Cosas…

—¿De verdad ahora “cosas” es nuestra forma de decir “algo importante de lo que no quiero hablarte”?

Natasha respondió con otra de sus sonrisas ligeras.

Salieron a los corredores y en su corta visita a la cocina lo único que había cambiado era que en todas las pantallas de los televisores podía verse lo que solía ser una casa en Malibú ardiendo en llamas. Prestó atención a la noticia: los reporteros hablaba sin cesar, fingiendo un tono de voz angustiado sin poder ocultar lo emocionados que estaban con los sucesos mientras enfocaban tomas de la casa ardiendo desde varios ángulos diferentes con el encabezado resaltando en el margen inferior de la pantalla:

_“TONY STARK MUERTO”._

Sin decir nada Steve se apartó y se encaminó hacia la oficina de Fury sin molestarse en comprobar si Natasha le seguía o no. Entró y se paró con las manos a la espalda, sabiendo que Nick sabía lo que quería.

—Capitán, que bueno que llega, pensaba mandarlo a llamar.

—¿Finalmente haremos algo respecto al ‘Mandarín’?

Fury levantó (el ojo) con un gesto exasperado, todo su aspecto exclamando: «basta de esto».

—Ya lo hablamos, capitán. _“Haremos”._ Tú no tienes nada que hacer, tienes tus asuntos y te ocuparás solo de ellos, y realmente espero que esta sea la última vez que deba decirlo porque estoy comenzando a perder la paciencia.

Steve se enderezó aún más ante el tono, dispuesto a no ceder.

—Me incumbe cuando uno de _mis_ compañeros tiene problemas. Dudo que no hayas visto las noticias.

Fury se mostró socarrón.

—¿Crees que perdimos a Stark?

—No —respondió con seguridad—. Asumo que S.H.I.E.L.D. reaccionaría diferente ante la pérdida de uno de sus… _inversores_ principales. —La mirada del hombre le indicó que estaba en lo cierto—. De lo que no estoy seguro es de si finalmente piensan hacer algo o dejaran que Stark se las arregle solo, y créame que no confío en lo que pueda idear para solucionar esto.

El director dejó escapar un suspiro, se enderezó con actitud rendida y dijo:

—Hay un equipo afuera esperándote. Queremos probar que tal resulta la unión de nuestras fuerzas y te necesito cooperando con ellos cuando se requiera, uno de los agentes te dará los detalles y si vuelves a insistir una vez más con este asunto te prometo Rogers que olvidaré todo lo que hiciste por este país y el mundo y te pondré a lavar platos, al diablo con el pasado heroico. No lo repetiré.

Apretando los labios con fuerza Steve le sostuvo la mirada hasta finalmente voltear y marcharse sin siquiera dar alguna señal de respeto. Marchó por el pasillo con andar pesado, sin molestarse en ocultar su fastidio, hasta el grupo de hombres vestidos en trajes oscuros que no cuadraban con el uniforme de S.H.I.E.L.D. Uno de ellos, un hombre alto de cabello oscuro y piel trigueña que en ese momento hablaba por un comunicador, se acercó a Steve ni bien verlo estirando una mano a modo de saludo.

—Capitán, es un verdadero honor conocerlo. Espero que entienda el orgullo que presenta para mí poder trabajar a su lado. —Steve no sintió que sus palabras fuesen honestas, pero había conocido muchas personas que lo decían como una formalidad sin sentirlo en verdad como para que le importase—. Soy el agente Brock Rumlow, a cargo del comando S.T.R.I.K.E. y será un placer trabajar con usted, capitán. ¡Muchachos! —se dirigió a los demás—. Están ante una leyenda viviente: el Capitán América, ¡muestren sus respetos! —Los individuos se enderezaron y realizaron el saludo de visera.

Reprimiendo un suspiro Steve asintió con la cabeza tratando de mantener al margen la frustración que sentía, volviendo a dirigirse a Rumlow.

—Me dicen que tenemos una misión pendiente. No esperemos más. —Inició la marcha con el agente Rumlow, que con un movimiento ordenó a los demás que les siguieran, caminando a su lado. En el ascensor, acomodando su traje sin mirar a ninguno de sus acompañantes, dijo—: Está será nuestra primera misión en equipo, aquí me demostraran si S.T.R.I.K.E. vale la pena o no, ¿mis únicas condiciones?: cumplan con el objetivo y no estorben a nadie, en especial a mí. Espero estar trabajando con profesionales. —Notó que Rumlow se frotaba la barbilla, un claro gesto de irritación reprimida, mas no le importó, no estaba para tonterías y que le asignaran un equipo con el cual no tenía deseos de trabajar ya era suficiente para fastidiarle –más aun teniendo en cuenta la conversación que había mantenido con Fury minutos atrás.

Tres días después en las noticias se transmitía repetidas veces –como sucedía cada vez que un suceso llamaba la atención del público y se volvía tendencia– el arresto del que fue la imagen del Mandarían durante todos los ataques recientes: un hombre desagradable que, según las noticias, no había sido más que un actor- un títere manejado por el verdadero Mandarín del cual no se sabía nada en absoluto, sin embargo los medios ya habían hecho el trabajo de declarar a la misteriosa organización como uno de los enemigos jurados de Iron-man (de quien por supuesto no se dejaba de hablar).

Hablando del cual…

—¿Qué haces? —cuestionó Steve al entrar en la sala de control y verlo sentado en la mesa inclinado religiosamente sobre unas hojas en las cuales realizaba bocetos. El otro levantó la mirada distraído.

—Hmm, destruí gran parte de mis trajes así que debo reconstruir. Me ayuda a distraerme. —Con un movimiento de mano señaló la cantidad de planos y hojas.

—¿Qué? ¿Distraerte de qué? ¿Por qué destruiste tus trajes?

—¡Bueno! Mira si no estás curioso el día de hoy. —Steve se rehusó a mostrarse avergonzado, solo quería entablar conversación—. Lo primero es privado, Cap, y, si tanto te interesa saber, los destruí para demostrarle a Pepper que dedicaré más tiempo a ella que a los trajes. Admito que me dolió verlos estallar pero… eran modelos prescindibles.

Steve se tomó unos segundos para intentar seguir la lógica de Tony, pero fue incapaz.

—Espera, ¿entonces por qué los reconstruyes? Eso echa a perder toda la intención.

—Sí, bueno, no puedo dejar de ser Iron-man, ¿o sí? Le prometí tiempo a Pepper, eso no significa que no haya cosas que deban continuar haciéndose.

—Entonces le mientes.

Tony levantó la mirada de la hoja con fastidio.

—No le miento, ella solo no va a enterarse, es diferente. ¡Cielos! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Ahora piensas que por ser un perro de S.H.I.E.L.D. puedes interrogarme? No molestes.

—Solo señalo que no es justo para la señorita Potts —respondió con tono grave—. No debes comportarte así con tu dama.

El otro hombre abrió la boca para replicar, cerrándola casi al instante para luego fruncir el entrecejo.

—Discúlpame, ¿qué sabes tú de relaciones?

Eso le calló la boca. Sin saber cómo responder apretó los puños, le dio la espalda y se alejó; por suerte Stark no acotó nada mientras Steve se retiraba.

« _El pequeño y débil Rogers nunca tocó a una mujer.»_

No tenía escudos contra la verdad.

—Ey, Steve. ¿Estás listo?

Bruce le esperaba al final del corredor con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos y su actitud incómoda de siempre. Juntos se encaminaron al Quinjet que estaba preparado para escoltarles.

—Gracias por esto Bruce —habló luego de un prolongado silencio cuando estuvieron casi en tierra.

—No te preocupes. Tú- tú harías lo mismo. —Se frotó la nuca incómodo.

Bajaron del Quinjet cuando les fue confirmado que no había testigos cerca –a Steve aún le llamaba la atención el hecho de que la nave pudiera tornarse invisible– y entraron al edificio ante el cual les habían dejado. Subieron en silencio las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso donde una joven casi chocó contra Steve soltando una exclamación de sorpresa.

—¡Oh cielos! —Se llevó una mano al pecho—. ¡Lo siento tanto! No te vi, no sé cómo no te vi, es decir, eres… —Deslizó la mirada por el pecho y los hombros del rubio—, _grande_ y… uhm, ¡solo quise decir que lo siento! —Se llevó una mano a la cara—. Ah, en fin, yo- vivo en el tres y parece que ahora somos, ahm, ¡vecinos!

Era una joven rubia, linda –muy linda– que vestía una bata holgada de enfermera. Volvió a disculparse y despidiéndose con prisa corrió escaleras abajo lanzando una última mirada a Steve quien le siguió con la suya propia; entonces sus ojos se encontraron con la expresión divertida de Bruce y volteó rápido hacia el frente. Sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta de su nuevo hogar.

—Aquí está —presentó dando paso para que el científico pudiese ver también.

Era la primera vez que visitaba el departamento, por lo tanto el lugar se encontraba vacío salvo por las cajas (y algunos muebles) que habían sido apiladas en medio de la sala; era bastante espacioso, definitivamente más de lo que una persona que vivía sola podía necesitar.

—Wow, Steve, es… grandioso. Te felicito.

—¿Sí? Pues… me habría gustado conseguirlo por mis medios y no necesitar ayuda de S.H.I.E.L.D. —admitió. Bruce continuaba con las manos ocultas en los bolsillos y los hombros encogidos por lo que le dio una palmada amistosa en la espalda—. Ey, relájate.

—Uh, lo siento, es solo… aún creo que hubiera sido mejor invitar a otro de los muchachos, ya sabes…

—No seas ridículo, tú también eres mi… —realizó una pausa de pronto sin saber cómo calificar su relación.

—¿Compañero? —ofreció Bruce.

—¡Sí! Eso… también. —Guardó las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo imitando al otro, ahora igual de incómodo.

—Yo- lo entiendo, en verdad. Digo… Thor y Clint son imposibles de ubicar cuando no están en misión, vaya uno a saber a dónde desaparecen… Y Tony es un hombre ocupado.

Steve resopló.

—A Stark no le pediría que viniera aun si fuera la última opción.

—¿Ah sí? Pero… mmm, no es tan malo, ¿sabes? Una vez que llegas a conocerlo, quiero decir.

—¿El hombre que te pellizcaba para convertirte en Hulk ni bien conocerte no es tan malo? Mires por donde lo mires solo es un irresponsable. —Volteó hacia las cajas intentando sacar de su mente el recuerdo de Iron-man entrando en el portal con el misil.

—No me pellizcaba… solo eran electrochoques de mínima intensidad… —Steve enarcó una ceja porque, en serio, eso no sonaba mucho mejor—. Dije que una vez que lo conoces… —murmuró Bruce, inseguro—. Uh, será mejor que me vaya, gracias por invitarme a ver el lugar, ah… quizá cuando lo tengas ordenado ¿podríamos juntarnos con todo el grupo?

—Sí, seguro Bruce, es una gran idea —aseguró esforzándose por parecer lo más de acuerdo posible—. Yo te aviso. Tú tienes que ir a ese-

—Sí.

—Oh. Bien… ¿Te acompaño?

—No, no. No te preocupes. —Agitó la mano—. Es aquí cerca, puedo cuidarme solo… Gracias.

Le abrió la puerta y le despidió con un gesto penoso. Cerró la puerta y suspiró recostándose un momento contra la madera.

Observó las cajas.

Lo mejor sería comenzar.

** : **

**AvAvAvAv**

** : **

Eran pasadas las 10:00p.m. cuando terminó.

Se dejó caer con pesadez en el sofá que ahora reposaba junto a la pared de la sala y contempló el resultado: aún hacían falta más muebles y en general el departamento continuaba vacío pero con el tiempo se ocuparía de eso. Por el momento…

Fijó la mirada en los archivos que dejó sobre la mesa.

…había asuntos más graves ocupando su mente.

No sabía quién se los había dejado –probablemente Fury– pero la persona que lo hubiera hecho sabía a la perfección lo que sucedía con Steve y lo que pasaba por su mente. Eso le molestaba, y mucho. Tensando los labios pasó saliva con fuerza y, armándose de valor, se inclinó hacia delante para recoger la carpeta. La abrió.

Por lo que había visto la última vez, Margaret “Peggy” Carter estaba marcada como ‘ **RETIRADA** ’ dándole a saber que ella aún vivía, sin embargo ahora tenía el panorama completo. Peggy, hermosa y valiente, había ayudado a fundar S.H.I.E.L.D. y había estado en servicio por muchos años, más que Howard incluso, pero… no fue su decisión retirarse. La naturaleza decidió por ella. Alzheimer. « _Dios, Peggy, no…»._ Ella se había casado –Steve no esperaba otra cosa, aunque de todos modos dolía– y había tenido hijos. Había vivido. Había sido feliz. Y ahora su mente le arrebataba esos recuerdos. Quizá eso era lo que más dolía.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pensando en cómo debía de estar ella, encerrada en un asilo olvidando quien era. Él… él debería de haber estado a su lado, él debería haber envejecido junto a ella y ahora estar allí, sentado junto a su dama, tomándole la mano y esperando qu-

El llamado a la puerta le apartó de su pesar.

Frotándose el rostro avanzó hacia la entrada y al abrir la puerta se encontró con su vecina quien sonreía nerviosa mientras sostenía una caja.

—¡Hola! Uh, no sé si me recuerdas pero, te crucé esta mañana, ya sabes… —Señaló hacia atrás, en dirección a la escalera.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. —Le sonrió.

—¡Excelente! —Aclaró la garganta—. Digo… ¡esto! —Le tendió la caja—. Llegó para ti. Regresaba del trabajo y lo vi y pensé «¡oh! Mi vecino nuevo tiene correo, será mejor que se lo alcance» —soltó una risita nerviosa—, y aquí está.

Sin dejar de sonreír (aunque era lo que menos deseaba hacer) aceptó el paquete.

—Es… muy atento de tu parte. Gracias.

La chica le restó importancia con un gesto de mano y se dirigió a su puerta volteando a verle dos veces antes de ingresar en el departamento.

Con prisa, y buscando despistar su mente, Steve regresó al interior y abrió la caja. Dentro había unas prendas oscuras, la parte superior portando una gran estrella en el centro. Las sacó con cuidado y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Junto a la ropa venía una carta que contenía un mensaje impreso y otro manuscrito.

El impreso decía lo siguiente:

‘ _Destinatario: **Steven Grant Rogers**_

 _ Entrega: _ _**Parafernalia.**_

 _Estimado Sr. Rogers se le hace entrega del traje a disponer para el mejor desempeño de sus nuevas labores en el área de trabajo. El siguiente_ _le confiere cierta protección contra el fuego, diseñado para facilitar su movilidad a la hora de combate y perfeccionado con una malla que le protegerá de golpes directos. Espero sea de su agrado,_

_Atte:_

**_Anthony Edward Stark’_ **

Steve arrugó el entrecejo, pues evidentemente esa carta no había sido escrita por el hombre que firmaba –o al menos no directamente, lo más probable era que alguien hubiese ‘modificado’ las palabras de Stark para que estas fuesen más formales y adecuadas.

La nota escrita a mano justo bajo el primer mensaje, en una esquina del papel, en cambio ponía:

 _‘ **Ey, Cap, nuevos uniformes para todos, ¡yupii! ¿Qué te parece? Quería decir que lo que dije antes no estuvo bueno, al contrario, estuvo mal. Preferí escribirlo a mano para que te llegue con sinceridad, así, porque estás chapado a la antigua, ya sabes, porque eres viejo**_ (todo eso último estaba tachado). **_No encontré la tarjeta con los perros que juntan los hocicos, estaba agotada, así de populares son! :c En fin._**

**_Lo que sea._ **

**_-Tony’_ **

Una sonrisa honesta se dibujó en sus labios.

¿Quién lo diría? Lo que menos esperaba era recibir una disculpa por parte de Tony. No cuando se trataba de un comentario tan simple que el hombre podría ver como algo insignificante, y menos tan pronto.

Se desvistió y se probó las prendas corriendo al baño para verse al espejo.

Una enorme sonrisa se abrió paso por su rostro. El traje era espectacular. Pasó una mano sobre la estrella gris. Ya no parecía un payaso disfrazado con la bandera de su país, ahora se veía serio, _profesional_ , lucía como un verdadero hombre. Atrás quedaba el traje con el que se vio obligado a bailar y hacer piruetas como un mono.

Buscó su teléfono y luego de explorar en sus contactos escribió al número de Tony.

_«Tony, acepto tu disculpa y permíteme decirte que el traje quedó muy bien. Gracias. S.R.»_

Se inclinó para dejar el aparato en la mesa cuando esté emitió un sonido. La respuesta. Que rápido.

_«¿Muy bien? ¿Solo eso? Me hieres Cap.»_

Puso los ojos en blanco _«Muy bien, está excelente. Me dejó encantado. Gracias. S.R.»_ Una vez más el aparato emitió el sonido del mensaje recibido justo antes de que pudiera dejarlo.

_«¡Eso está mejor! Y, por todos los cielos, ¡deja de poner tus iniciales al final! Te juro Rogers que a veces me desesperas.»_

_«Para que lo sepas es la forma correcta de enviar un mensaje escrito en carta, o en este caso, virtual.»_

_«Ajá, lo que digas viejo. ¿Te probaste el traje?»_

Steve dudó antes de responder _«Lo tengo puesto ahora.»_

_«Jaaa! Justo como imaginé. ¡Mándame un foto!»_

Realizó una mueca _«¿No puedes esperar a verlo la próxima vez que nos encontremos?»_

_«¡No! ¿Quién sabe cuándo será eso? No todos los días nos atacan alienígenas, Cap. Anda. Luego de todo el esfuerzo que puse en esto :c»_

Se rascó la cabeza, dudando, antes de permitir que las palabras de Tony le generasen culpa. _«Está bien… ¿cómo lo hago?»_

_«¿Es una broma? Ok, no, no lo es. Me matas Steve, en verdad lo haces. ¿Ves la cámara en tu escritorio?»_

Asomó la cabeza por la puerta del baño para mirar el escritorio que se encontraba en la punta contraria de la habitación, como recordaba no había ninguna cámara encima. ¿Por qué Tony creía que tenía una cámara?

_«No hay ninguna cámara en mi escritorio.»_

_«¿No? Usualmente viene incorporada. Bueno, ¡descárgala!»_

_«¿Descargarla? ¿Cómo hago eso?»_

Hubo una pausa en los mensajes que Steve aprovechó para ir a sentarse al sofá.

 _«Si no fuera porque yo hice esos trajes te juro que ni me gastaría en esto.»_ Respondió Tony al fin. _«Ve al icono de aplicaciones.»_

¿Al qué?

_«¿Dónde es eso?»_

_«Está en el escritorio, Cap.»_

Volvió a mirar el escritorio, pero no había nada. _«Tony, te digo que no hay nada en mi escritorio.»_

_«No me digas que ya arruinaste tu teléfono.»_

_«Bien, ya entendí. No es gracioso. Deja de decir que hay cosas en mi escritorio, lo tengo en frente y veo que no hay nada sobre él, así que suficiente. Además según tengo entendido las cámaras se compran. Eso no ha cambiado con los años. Me habré perdido muchas cosas pero no soy estúpido.»_

Hubo otra pausa, una más larga que la primera.

 _«Rogers te juro que si te tuviera en frente ¡te ahorco!»_ Seguidamente Tony prosiguió a enviarle un largo y detallado mensaje respecto a lo que se refería y la ubicación de la cámara de su celular que logró avergonzar a Steve haciéndole sentir como un idiota. _«¿Ahora lo entiendes?»_

_«Sí.»_

Se puso de pie y marchó de regreso al baño. Allí se topó con su reflejo que le devolvía la mirada con un rostro sonrojado por la vergüenza. Ugh. Siguió las indicaciones de Tony y abrió la que era la cámara; entonces comenzó la incomodidad. Odiaba las cámaras y sacarse una foto a sí mismo debía ser lo peor del universo, en serio, ¿cómo debía pararse?, ¿no se veía muy ridículo? Se pasó una mano por el cabello para despeinarlo un poco y ver si así lograba sentirse mejor pero todo lo que logró fue sentirse más estúpido. ¿Qué hacía? Era para Tony, el hombre seguramente la eliminaría luego de reírse un rato (con suerte), no tenía por qué preocuparse tanto. Finalmente optó por sacarse una mirando al ojo de la cámara para no tener que mirar su reflejo y notar lo patético que se veía, enviándola a su compañero antes de tener tiempo para arrepentirse.

 _«Listo. Ni se te ocurra burlarte.»_ Escribió mientras se dirigía a la cama.

_«Jamás me burlaría de uno de mis diseños. Quedó perfecto. Tal vez retoque un poco los hombros.»_

_«Los hombros están bien. Buenas noches.»_ Se dejó caer en la cama y apoyó el teléfono en la mesa de luz, sin embargo éste volvió a sonar. En lugar de recibir el saludo de regreso Tony había escrito:

_«¡Oh, vamos! Sigamos charlando. No te comportes como un viejo.»_

_«Deberías descansar Tony.»_

_«Ahora te comportas como Rhodey… Créeme que eso no es tan bueno como pueda parecer.»_

_«El traje está perfecto, ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar.»_

_«Sí, bueno… ahora al menos ya puedes lavar el otro.»_

Steve observó el mensaje con molestia. Estuvo por preferir ignorarlo pero cambió de parecer. Stark no tenía por qué siempre quedarse con la última palabra. _«Mira quien lo dice, dudo que dentro de esa lata que usas huela muy bien.»_

_«¿Lata? Para que lo sepas mis trajes son lavados, modificados y mejorados cinco veces al día. No son como tu malla que absorbe todo tu sudor asqueroso.»_

_«Al menos sudo, eso significa un esfuerzo.»_

La respuesta no vino.

Aguardó con el celular en la mano esperando a que Tony respondiese pero los minutos avanzaron y no hubo ninguna señal. Con un suspiro dejó el aparato en la mesa. Diablos, ¿y si lo había ofendido? Dudaba que Tony no dijera nada si el comentario le había molestado, de hecho: lo esperado sería que le devolviera con algo peor. Negó con la cabeza diciéndose que no tenía por qué preocuparse. Probablemente el hombre estaba distraído con algún trabajo, quizá por escribirle a Steve algo había salido mal y ahora estaba maldiciendo mientras el humo llenaba su laboratorio secreto, o tal vez la señorita Potts había aparecido y estaban-

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron en ese punto. Pensar en la señorita Potts le heló la sangre, pues le llevó a pensar en-

_¡Oh, Dios, Peggy!_

Se tapó la cara con una mano y cuando el teléfono emitió el sonido que indicaba la llegada de un mensaje nuevo volteó para darle la espalda.

** : **

**AvAvAvAv**

** : **

Ahí estaba otra vez.

Una sonrisa se elevó por sus labios. Al estar más cerca decidió molestarlo un poco.

—A tu izquierda —dijo, logrando que el sujeto lanzase una mirada hacia atrás y, como primera reacción, se moviese hacía la derecha para dejarle pasar. Al irle dejando atrás pudo oírle soltar una especie de gruñido que causó que su sonrisa se ensanchase.

Le llevaba seis vueltas de ventaja al pobre hombre.

De algún modo era agradable ver a la misma persona temprano cada mañana, compartiendo la misma rutina de Steve; de cierta forma había llegado a tomarle cariño al desconocido, aun si era algo extraño de sentir. De todos modos era un pensamiento que jamás saldría de su cabeza así que no tenía por qué avergonzarse de ello, en absoluto.

Se detuvo dando por terminada la actividad cuando debió aceptar que, esta vez, correr no le ayudaría a despejar su mente.

Su estado emocional no había cambiado solo por una noche de sueño y al abrir los ojos esa mañana el vació continuaba allí, intacto. Por primera vez desde el suero había salido de la cama con movimientos pesados y un cansancio que no era para nada físico. Con pereza recogió el celular y leyó los mensajes que habían quedado sin leer:

_«¿Que no sudo? Te presto un traje uno de estos días a ver que tanto lo aguantas.»_

_«Capi solo fui por café, no puedes haberte quedado dormido.»_

Eso era todo.

Dejó el aparato de regreso en su lugar y se frotó el rostro. En su interior se libraba una batalla, y no podía dejar de dudar, de cuestionarse el correcto proseguir en sus acciones- no, _sabía_ qué era lo correcto hacer, pero –y por dios que nadie nunca lo supiera– _temía_ hacerlo.

—Amigo, —Una voz entrecortada por la respiración irregular, agitada, le trajo de regreso al presente. Ante él se encontraba el sujeto que corría cada mañana, su piel oscura brillante por el sudor mientras con las manos se aferraba la cintura intentando recuperar el aire—, no eres humano —acusó, sonriendo antes de volver a alejarse.

Steve le siguió con la mirada hasta que una bocina le distrajo; volteó en dirección a la calle solo para encontrarse con Natasha que le sonreía misteriosa desde el interior de un coche.

—Hola, ¿qué haces aquí? —cuestionó ni bien llegó a la ventanilla.

—Sube, Cap, tengo órdenes de llevarte a un lugar especial.

Obedeció y durante todo el trayecto Natasha se negó a responder a sus preguntas; tras un viaje considerablemente largo se acercaron a una inmensa construcción en una isla en medio del río a donde la única forma de llegar sería cruzando un puente altamente resguardado. Al notar que tenía la boca abierta la cerró con prisa dirigiendo la mirada a Natasha.

—Esto es-

—Bienvenido al Triskelion, la nueva cede de operaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D. capitán.

Se acomodó en el asiento contemplando como la imagen del edificio crecía a medida que el auto avanzaba con velocidad por el puente en dirección al mismo.

Más tarde, con su nuevo traje puesto, recorrió parte del edificio familiarizándose con el entorno y memorizando cada piso y su especialidad. Era asombroso –no que el helitransporte no lo fuera aún más pero eran cosas totalmente diferentes.

—Eia, capitán —le recibió Barton cuando llegó a la sala de reunión de Los Vengadores. El hombre estaba sentado en una de las sillas inspeccionando su arco mientras que sobre la mesa estaban acomodadas diversas flechas cuyas puntas variaban en tamaño y forma, signo de que cada una cumplía una función distinta. El otro rubio sonrió divertido al notar el gesto maravillado de Steve—, ¿te está gustando el nuevo hogar de S.H.I.E.L.D.?

—Ya lo creo. Trabajar en este ambiente mejorará el desempeño general.

—Por supuesto, cap. Te habría gustado ver el anterior, —Regresó su atención al arco—, estaba en el medio de la nada. No sabes lo genial que era tener que viajar todos los días hasta allá.

Steve se acercó y, sin tocar, inspeccionó las flechas.

—¿Y qué hacen?

Clinton dejó de lado el arco y levantó la primera con prisa, el entusiasmo del gesto dándole a saber que acababa de abrir una puerta difícil de cerrar.

—Esta —comenzó enseñando una cuya punta estaba dividida por una línea que continuaba como un anillo doble por debajo—, lanza una red. Forma parte del grupo de las inofensivas junto a esta, la de masilla. —Ésta tenía una punta blanca con forma de foco. Señaló dos más—: Estas dos son más dañinas pero no mortales. La de aquí da electrochoques y esta tira acido. —La primera era fina y la recorrían dos líneas que seguramente debían brillar cuando estaban cargadas de electricidad, mientras que la segunda tenía una cápsula en el medio cargada con un líquido verde y su punta tenía la forma de un- Steve se rascó la nuca pensando que quien las hubiera diseñado definitivamente había hecho eso adrede; luego se apenó porque el hecho de que la forma fuese similar no implicaba que fuera eso. La siguiente que le mostró terminaba en una figura circular, plana, en donde se diferenciaban muchos agujeros—. Esta es de succión. Es útil para escalar o sostenerme de cualquier superficie. —Clint entonces le lanzó una mirada y quedó un silencio unos segundos antes de sonreír—. Nuevo traje, por lo que veo.

—Sí —afirmó observando su traje, encantado—. Tony lo hizo. Admito que me dejó sin palabras.

Clinton soltó una risa.

—Siento que ese hombre no descansa. Hizo trajes nuevos para todos. ¡Todos! Me alegra haber estado presente para ver la cara de Bruce. —Volvió a reír.

Steve entonces recordó haber notado que Natasha llevaba un traje ligeramente diferente al que tenía antes pero no acotó nada al respecto porque, bueno, a Steve no le parecía que la vestimenta fuese un tema que valiese la pena el tiempo. Clint estuvo por decir algo más cuando otra persona ingresó en la habitación.

¿Y no decía el dicho que cuando hablas de Diablo éste se aparece? Quizá Stark no fuese malo, pero vaya que tenía un poder similar.

En efecto justo entonces Tony cruzaba la puerta con un bol de cereales en la mano. Aminoró el paso al verlos, su vista recorriendo las armas de Barton y el traje de Steve. Se detuvo, llevó una cucharada de cereales a la boca, masticó, y al terminar dijo:

—Díganme si no soy lo más genial.

—¡Tony! —El gesto de Steve pasó de amable a incrédulo—. ¿Qué diablos? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que hoy vendrías? No te hubiera enviado es- —se calló al recordar que Clint estaba allí.

—Cambio de último momento, Cap. —Fue a sentarse a la mesa—. Pero déjame decirte que en persona el traje se ve mucho mejor, y no lo digo porque lo haya hecho yo, conste. ¿Y qué tal las nuevas herramientas, Legolas? —dijo a Clint quien sonrió alegre.

—Excelentes. —Levantó el arco—. De verdad te luces, Stark.

—Siempre lo hago, siempre lo hago.

—Un momento —intervino Steve—, ¿también hiciste las armas de Clint? —Miró la gran variedad de flechas dispersas por la mesa que Clint ni siquiera había terminado de enseñarle.

—Así como lo vez, Capipoly. Para nuestros espías favoritos preparé un par de cosas especiales- de todos modos aún estoy trabajando en otros proyectos. Me hubiera gustado darle algo a cada uno pero nuestro amigo nórdico solo juega con el martillo de su papi y Bruce casi se desmaya cuando le mostré lo que tenía para él —rio volviendo a probar del cereal; mientras masticaba clavó la mirada en el escudo de Steve—. Y tengo varias ideas para _eso_ pero nunca te despegas de él. Ya le pondré las manos encima cuando-

—No —cortó, a la defensiva—. No.

Tony realizó un gesto de paz.

—Deberías dejarlo, Cap. No tengo nada en contra de lo clásico pero hay que mejorar las herramientas —habló Clint dándole toques a la punta de una flecha.

—Es demasiado… pronto —mintió—. En fin, Tony, ¿has visto lo que es S.H.I.E.L.D. ahora? Justo a tiempo para tus… eh, inventos. —Cambió rápido de tema pero Stark no se mostró interesado.

—Ja. ¿Que “si lo vi”? Capi **yo** ayude a diseñarlo. Lo conozco mejor que los que trabajan aquí.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, en un inicio sorprendido aunque, pensándolo mejor… el hombre había diseñado su propia torre, ¿qué le impedía hacer más?

—Wow —soltó honestamente impresionado—. Wow, es wow. —No encontraba palabras para expresarse. Tony lo miraba como si no entendiera el problema—. Trajes, herramientas, ahora edificios, eso es… wow Tony. ¿Hay algo que no puedas hacer?

—Hmm, nop.

Lo contempló con una sonrisa complacida por largo rato sin molestarle lo que pudiese parecer a la mirada de los otros dos, estaba impactado y no tenía por qué ocultarlo. Tony por su parte volvía a centrarse en los cereales y aunque mantenía una actitud desinteresada era evidente que absorbía los halagos como una esponja.

—Oooh sí, y con estilo. ¿Los pantalones súper-elásticos y la metralleta gigante para Hulk? Genial. —Clint puso el pulgar arriba.

Usualmente Steve frunciría el entrecejo con severidad ante una idea tan estúpida pero el imaginar algo similar le hizo soltar una carcajada. Era ridículo pero los otros dos se le unieron al instante. Continuó mirando a Tony. El sujeto era la persona más complicada que Steve había conocido, y aunque era un engreído y un hombre desesperante cada día le sorprendía mostrando una faceta nueva, positiva. Recordó entonces que- santo cielo, el mundo –o gran parte del mundo– adoraba a ese hombre, incluso antes de ser Iron-man lo amaba; a pesar de sus errores, de dedicarse a las armas, su (¿ex?) excesivo gusto por las fiestas, su obvia y constante manipulación –aunque Steve comenzaba a dudar esto último, quizá Tony simplemente-

—Y a todo esto, ¿qué te trae por aquí? —cuestionó Clint.

—Es confidencial, pero lo confidencial con S.H.I.E.L.D. es una farsa así que solo te diré que estoy armando unas turbinas para un nuevo proyecto. Te encantará. Es un sistema de propulsión mejorado; ya que tuve la suerte de echarle un vistazo más de cerca a las turbinas usadas antes aproveché la oportunidad.

Un silencio incómodo se levantó entre ellos. Tal vez Stark lo había dicho sin pensar o quizá no creyó que fuera importante luego de todos esos meses, pero claramente el daño que Hawkeye había causado –sin importar que hubiese sido controlado por Loki– aún pesaba sobre el hombre. Steve aprovechó la oportunidad.

—Oye Tony, —Rascó su nuca, nervioso—, tú eres… _popular._ —Ignoró a Clint para salvarse de una posible (mayor) vergüenza y también la mirada que Tony le dedicó quien con una ceja encorvada parecía decirle “lo sé, pero no sé a qué viene esto así que continua diciéndome cosas lindas” o similar—. Y hay una persona que… me interesa conocer pero no me atrevo- es decir, hoy en día no sé cómo… —Sintió el rostro arder ni bien las palabras salieron de su boca. Oírse decir aquello fue… _demonios_. Se preparó para las risas y burlas de Tony –y de Clint también, ¿por qué no?– pero por suerte éstas nunca llegaron.

Tony se reclinó contra el respaldo de la silla con un gesto de sumo interés y- ¿era eso agrado en su mirada?

—Vaya, vaya. El Capitán América me pide concejos para- ¿cómo solían decir?, ¿cortejar?, es un sueño hecho realidad, me honraría hacerlo. Cómo sea, dame un panorama general y veré qué se puede hacer.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, más avergonzado de ser posible, ¿pero qué podía ser más vergonzoso que pedir ayuda para hacer amigos? Patético. Y- ¿había dicho “ _cortejar_ ”?

—Corre todas las mañanas conmigo en Brooklyn. Siempre me planteo hablarle pero ¿de qué? No sabría qué decir. Estoy tratando de ponerme al tanto con todo pero no es sencillo, hay tantas cosas que lo dificulta.

—Era de esperarse que te interese una deportista —acotó Clint.

—Oye, Legolas, esto es conmigo, no hables. —Juntó las manos sobre el regazo—. Oh, capi, las mujeres no han cambiado tanto, créeme.

—Solo acércate y salúdala, ve qué sucede, si le interesas todo estará bien. —Volvió a acotar Clint ganando una mala cara por parte de Tony.

—¡Hey! El experto en mujeres aquí soy yo. —Hawkeye puso los ojos en blanco sonriendo misterioso como aparentemente todos los espías solían hacer—. A ver, dime como se llama.

Las mejillas de Steve ardían ahora por un motivo diferente. Oh, cielos, esto era mucho más vergonzoso, pero a la vez mucho menos patético que pedir concejos para hacer amigos, ¿verdad?

—Pensándolo bien, no hace falta. Fue un momento de… pánico. No necesito que me ayuden, estaré bien.

Tony se encogió de hombros.

—Como quieras.

Steve se levantó y abandonó el salón con prisa, intentando dejar atrás lo que había sucedido (aunque sabía que eso jamás iba a ser olvidado y, oh dios, no tenía idea de cómo iba a hacer para volver a verlos a la cara, ¡él era el _Capitán América!_ ¿Podía haberse humillado más?*).

Pero al día siguiente las Torres Gemelas estallaron y Steve ya no tuvo tiempo para pensar más en ello.

** : **

**AvAvAvAv**

** : **

_“Libertad. Justicia. Para **todos**.”_

** : **

Salió a correr, lo habitual.

El Sol apenas asomaba en el horizonte y la temperatura comenzaba a elevarse. Allí estaba su compañero a quien, ni bien divisar, alcanzó en reiteradas vueltas poniendo mayor velocidad en su paso (no solo porque esa sería la única forma para que su cuerpo entrase en calor) disfrutando del fastidio que eso causaba en el hombre.

Con el amanecer comenzó a despertar la ciudad, las calles se llenaron de autos, las veredas de transeúntes, los parques de familias y ciclistas. Steve los observaba sin mucha fascinación, simplemente apreciando el sentimiento de bienestar que le causaba ver a esas personas disfrutar de sus vidas con tranquilidad, que aun a pesar de que el mundo fuera un lugar terrible y aterrador la mayor parte de las veces existía algo por lo cual vivir, y esa gente tenía la fortuna de poseerlo. Cuando terminó buscó con la mirada al hombre de tez oscura hasta encontrarlo sentado en uno de los bancos de la plaza; el sujeto, que evidentemente llevaba tiempo descansando pues ya no había rastros de sudor en sus prendas ni su cuerpo, también le observaba y por un momento Steve quiso creer que lo que sus ojos marrones reflejaban era lo mismo que Steve sentía.

Inspiró profundo armándose de valor y cuando estuvo listo para dar el primer paso en dirección al sujeto un fuerte estallido lo detuvo.

No supo si todos lo habían oído, tal vez él con su audición mejorada fue capaz de captarlo, pero no iba a perder tiempo en averiguarlo. Echó a correr al instante. Corrió todo el camino hasta Manhattan, ya viendo el humo, luego más explosiones.

Su sangre se heló porque no iba a llegar y no iba a haber nada que él pudiera hacer. Los gritos, el fuego… una pareja saltó y él solo pudo mirar…

…

Movió los escombros, buscando, tratando, con toda su alma de- al menos, aunque fuera una sola vida, aunque fuera-

Tratar de no perder la esperanza. Debían ser fuertes, más fuertes que nunca, si enterraban la fe allí, en toda esa oscuridad, entonces todo estaba perdido.

« _Oh, Dios, ¿cómo pudo pasar esto aquí?»_

Apartó una roca de cemento –resto de lo que pocas horas atrás había sido parte de una pared– y vio- una mano extendida hacia él; la primera reacción fue estirarse para alcanzarla pero se detuvo a mitad de la acción al notar que ya no había vida en ese cuerpo. Apartó el barbijo de su rostro y se frotó la frente intentando no sucumbir, ¿por qué sucedían estas cosas?, en plena ciudad, a tantas vidas inocentes. Las cosas aún estaban tibias, aún se levantaba el humo, aún había gente muriendo, y él no lograba ver nada, ni encontrar a nadie. Había corrido hasta allí y saltado como voluntario para ayudar a quien pudiese –sin necesidad del traje, al igual que todos esos **héroes** que en esos momentos también se arriesgaban por voluntad propia para ayudar a quien pudieran– con su nombre escrito grande y claro en su ante brazo, **_‘Steven Rogers’_** un voluntario como los demás, un hombre ordinario que nada hizo pero que pudo _haber_ hecho, si no hubiera sido Steve Rogers y en su lugar hubiera sido-

—Tienes que dormir —le dijo uno de los hombres al verle, surgiendo del polvillo y el humo que nublaban la vista a todos. Steve continuó con la mirada fija en el cadáver.

—Dormí **ayer** —respondió seco esperando que el mensaje fuese claro.

—…¿Dónde estabas? Cuando-

—No estaba **aquí**. —Volvió a decir en el mismo tono—. Salgo a correr por las mañanas. Se siente bien- —Se inclinó para mover los escombros que aplastaban al cadáver—. Cuando todos están en la calle, corriendo, al trabajo- —Hizo una pausa—. Vi a un hombre y una mujer- cuando corrí aquí desde el parque. Saltaron. De la mano. —Volteó ligeramente.

El hombre colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

—Traeré una camilla.

Pasaron horas.

Un día entero, ¿quién sabe?, imposible diferenciarlo con todo el humo a su alrededor, aun así no se detuvo, no dejó de trabajar, de buscar, de mantener la esperanza en que- ¿en qué?

«Las escuché abriéndose, las puertas del infierno.»

Oyó los pasos acercándose pero prefirió ignorarlos. Eran pisadas tranquilas, seguras, nada acordes con el lugar ni el momento por lo tanto no se trataba de un bombero ni un voluntario (cuyas pisadas eran torpes, asustadas, cargadas de pánico) y dudaba que fuese un enemigo. ¿Qué clase de villano aparecería en una situación semejante, a tan pocas horas de terrible tragedia?

—Creí que te encontraría aquí.

Volteó al instante. Era Fury. El hombre del parche le observó por unos breves segundos con aburrimiento, como si no estuviese parado sobre decenas de cuerpos hundidos bajo los escombros, sosteniendo en una mano un bolso.

—¿En dónde más podría estar?

—A mitad de camino de Kandahar. —Le lanzó el bolso—. ¿Sabes lo que detesto tener que recurrir a S.T.R.I.K.E.? Puedes vestirte cuando estemos en el aire. —Steve echó un vistazo dentro del interior del bolso solo para encontrarse con su traje y escudo. Le devolvió una mirada severa sin moverse de su lugar. Fury se le acercó, molesto—. Oh, lo siento Rogers, ¿eso fue demasiado sutil para ti? ¡Toma el equipo y muévete! —le gritó en la cara para luego señalarle con un dedo—. Te necesito. _Ahora_.

Algo se quebró dentro de Steve. Con una ira incontrolable aferró a Fury por el cuello del chaleco y lo aventó contra los restos de la pared más cercana.

—¿TÚ me necesitas? ¡Mira a tu alrededor! **_Ellos_** me necesitan. ¡Los que podrían tener cinco minutos más de aliento o sangre antes de morir! Ve a ser un héroe Fury. —Le soltó y se alejó—. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

—Haz lo que debas. —Le escuchó decir a su espalda.

Al caer la noche no tuvo más remedio que partir de la escena. Habían trabajado sin cesar durante todo el día sacando de los escombros más muertos que vivos; incluso él necesitaba un descanso de eso, ir a casa, bañarse, por muy culpable que aquello le hiciera sentir la realidad era que no podía quedarse allí. Quizá el suero le hiciera físicamente perfecto, pero su mente seguía siendo la de un simple humano.

Seguro de que no había nadie mirando sacó el escudo del bolso; sus tonos coloridos le daban un aspecto luminoso en la oscuridad de la noche. Lanzó una última mirada atrás, a la gran nube de humo que se elevaba hacia el cielo nocturno, visible gracias a las luces de la ciudad. Suspiró retomando la marcha.

Dos calles más adelante se cruzó con un joven de tez trigueña y rasgos típicos de su gente. Iba con las manos ocultas en los bolsillos y la cabeza gacha, su expresión afectada siendo mal disimulada. Unos hombres le venían siguiendo.

—Es un poco tarde, —No pudo evitar advertirle en cuanto el más joven le pasó por un lado—, quizá no deberías estar aquí solo. —El grupo de hombres se acercaba más.

El chico le miró indignado.

— _Sé_ qué hora es y _sé_ dónde estoy. Vivo _aquí_. Mi nombre es **Samir** , no Osama. Y mi padre nació en esta calle.

El joven siguió y en cuanto el grupo de hombres pasó de largo Steve metió con prisa la mano en el bolso sacando el traje.

Ese era un chico valiente, nacido y criado en Nueva York, pero eso no importaba, se dijo al ver cómo uno de los hombres extraía una navaja del bolsillo, no esa noche. Esto era justamente lo que él temía, lo que él –así como tantos otros– sabía que sucedería.

—¡La mataron! ¡Mataron a mi Jenny! —soltó el sujeto en un grito de venganza, lanzándose para apuñalar al joven.

El filo del metal se encontró con el del escudo blanco, rojo y azul, quebrándose al instante. El hombre calló de rodillas levantando la cabeza para ver a Steve- _al Capitán América_ con desconsuelo, dolor, una mueca de desesperación que ni la venganza lograría cambiar.

—Yo- yo- ¿Cap? —Y su voz perforaba más que la imagen.

—Has perdido a alguien —sentenció, firme.

—Jenny… Cap yo- yo-

—Lo entiendo, quieres justicia. —Le aferró la mano que sangraba sosteniendo la navaja rota, enseñándola a todos—. **Esto** no lo es. Somos mejores que esto. Guarda tu ira para el enemigo.

—¿Vas a…? —El joven puso una mano en su hombro, acercándose a ver—. Hey viejo, escucha, solo- déjalo ir, ¿okay? —Se inclinó junto a su atacante—. Siento lo de- Jenny. ¿Era tu hija?

Steve se marchó sin decir nada más dejando que ellos comprendieran el resto por cuenta propia.

Era lo único que podía hacer.

Siete meses más tarde el destino lo llevó a Centerville, lo llevó una vez más a la zona de muerte, fuego y sangre, a donde los rehenes eran amenazados, a donde una repostera transmitía en vivo el mensaje que su secuestrador le ordenaba, a donde luchó y su enemigo murió, a donde la cámara lo veía todo y él tenía la oportunidad de hacer algo bien por una vez desde que su segunda vida había iniciado.

Observó el cuerpo inerte de su enemigo con expresión dura, los párpados pesados.

—Dile a los rehenes que pueden abandonar la iglesia. Es seguro ahora. —Volteó hacia el camarógrafo—. Quiero- **necesito** decir algo. A la gente. —Mantuvo los ojos fijos en el lente asegurándose de mostrarse lo más fuerte posible—. Donde me encuentro no veo guerra. Veo _odio_. Veo a hombres, mujeres y niños _muriendo_ , porque el odio es ciego. Lo suficientemente ciego como para hacer responsable a una nación por las acciones de un hombre. No puedo ser parte de eso luego de lo que he visto hoy. Los Estados Unidos no mataron a Faysal Al-Tariq. —Llevó la mano a su máscara y se la quitó plantándose ante la cámara como era realmente, _quien_ era realmente, ignorando las expresiones sorprendidas del camarógrafo y la reportera que parecían no poder creer que hubiese un ser humano bajo el traje del Capitán América—. Fui _yo_. Mi nombre es Steven Rogers, soy un ciudadano de los Estados Unidos de América pero **no soy** los Estados Unidos. Mi país no debe ser culpado por lo que he hecho hoy aquí. He matado a Faysal Ay-Tariq. La responsabilidad- —Cerró los ojos pensando que esa no era la palabra que quería—, el **fracaso** , es mío.

Esa fue la primera vez que regresó de una misión sintiendo el peso del mundo sobre él, sabiendo que todos sabían quién era. Era abrumador y extrañamente tranquilizante. A donde fuera a partir de entonces todo el mundo sabría quién era, le mirarían diferente, le señalarían, ya no pasaría desapercibido como un simple ciudadano sino que sería reconocido como el hombre (según el rumor que accidentalmente había iniciado hace años) que golpeó a Adolf Hitler doscientas veces durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

¿Cómo sería su vida ahora?, ¿el cambio le afectaría? Le inquietaba imaginar lo que iba a suceder a partir de entonces, ¿cómo hacía Tony para vivir bajo la mirada del público? Decidió que no servía mucho preguntarse eso ya que dicho hombre adoraba la atención.

Viajó a la costa en su Harley.

Centenares de personas se encontraban reunidas en la orilla agitando banderas, riendo y celebrando en espera de los fuegos artificiales. Steve continuó a toda velocidad hasta la colina más alta, hasta el lugar más apartado, desde donde podía ver a todas esas personas disfrutar el momento. Se sentó en el césped rodeando sus piernas con los brazos sin molestarse en quitarse el traje. ¿Qué caso tenía ahora?

Intentó consolarse pensando en que al menos estaba allí esa noche, en su casa, para el cuatro de julio.

Los primeros fuegos artificiales estallaron en el cielo iluminando el agua y el cielo.

_«Feliz cumpleaños.»_

Su mirada no se apartó de la gente pensando en como- en que él podría estar allí, él podría ser uno de ellos, él podría tener esa vida, **solo** esa vida, nada de trajes, identidades secretas (ya no tan secretas), aliens y dioses contra los que luchar. Solo él y su familia.

Quiso apartar esos pensamientos pero la otra alternativa era pensar en lo que Fury le gritaría, en como sus compañeros le juzgarían (no con crueldad, pero sí le acusarían de irresponsable aun si no lo decían en palabras. Pararse ante una cámara y anunciar al mundo que eras un superhéroe era un acto infantil, ególatra e irresponsable, lo que le llevaba a imaginar la enorme sonrisa que Tony tendría en el rostro cuando lo acusara de “robarse su show”) y en cómo el mundo le vería a partir de entonces.

Así que prefirió dejar, al menos por esta vez, que su mente se relajase sin esforzarse en bloquear ciertas cosas.

Naturalmente se hundió en el mundo de fantasía e imaginó una vida diferente, una en donde al salir del hielo el mundo ya no hubiese necesitado al Capitán América y en donde le hubieran permitido tener una vida normal. Ser nada más que Steven Grant Rogers.

Podría haber tenido un **hogar** –no solo una casa– y podría estar ahí ahora. Podía verla, la imagen formándose clara en su mente: un suburbio tranquilo, en donde los vecinos se saludaban al pasar y los niños crecían juntos; podría estar allí, viviendo en una casita blanca en una tranquila calle donde el sol brillara prometiendo un futuro gratificante. Levantó la mirada al cielo viendo los fuegos estallar, su mente perdida en sí misma. Sin que nadie le disparase misiles. Sabiendo que sus amigos estaban cerca y felices, viviendo en la casa de al lado o en frente, quizá calle abajo. Escuchando a los niños del vecino gritar, corriendo a través del irrigador mientras **ella** se broncea.

Podía imaginarla: bella y perfecta. No hermosa como modelo ni perfecta como un robot, sino lo que en sus fantasías consideraba ideal, lo que deseaba. La mujer que amaría; la que lo amaría. Steve la miraría y ella le devolvería la mirada, Y sonreiría. Ambos se preguntarían (sabiendo que el otro pensaba en lo mismo) cuan hermosos serían los hijos que tendrían alguna vez.

Escondió el rostro en los brazos, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Podría haber tenido eso.

Podría haberlo tenido **todo**.

Pero esa fantasía ya no generaba lo mismo que solía hacer. Ese deseo había perdido fuerza y de algún modo, el soñar con todo eso, ya no era tan bien recibido.

« _Dios, ya no sé quién deseo ser realmente.»_

** : **

**AvAvAvAv**

** : **

—A tu izquierda —le dijo.

Lo repitió una, dos, tres veces. A la cuarta el sujeto se hartó.

—¡No! ¡No lo digas! ¡Ni siquiera-

—A tu izquierda —soltó en una exhalación, pasándolo sin problema. El otro hombre aceleró el paso pero no tenía oportunidad. De hecho… ese intento había sido una muy mala jugada.

En la siguiente vuelta ya no lo vio por lo que era claro que se había terminado. Lo buscó en lo que consideraban la “línea de meta” hasta verlo recostado contra un árbol en el suelo. Steve se mantuvo a distancia viéndolo respirar agitado con una mano en el abdomen debatiéndose el próximo curso de acción; se pasó una mano por la cabeza, giró en el lugar con la intención de alejarse y al segundo decidió que- al demonio. Avanzó hacia él.

—¿Necesitas un médico? —dijo cuando estuvo cerca sacando una carcajada de los labios morenos. Iba bien. Hablaron con normalidad, todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo esperado—. ¿De qué unidad eres? —Se atrevió a preguntar señalando el sweater contrario.

—58, rescate aéreo. Pero ahora trabajo en el VA. —Extendió la mano, Steve la aferró y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie—. Sam Wilson.

—Steve Rogers.

—Argh, sí, lo noté. —Se encorvó en el lugar aún falto de aire. Su mirada no se apartó del rostro de Steve y la sonrisa no se desvaneció. Le estaba agradando este hombre, al menos hacia bromas respecto a quien Steve era a diferencia de muchos de los que le hablaban (como es chica sentada a su lado en el avión, cuando viajó a Denver, que había exclamado emocionada: «¡Eres el Capitán América!» y no había cesado de hablarle sobre la segunda guerra mundial –como si Steve no la hubiese vivido– o los que se portaban en extremo respetuosos y trataban a Steve como si mereciese que le besaran los zapatos). Sam era simpático, eso le gustaba.

 _«Bueno, mamá siempre dijo que sabía elegir bien a las personas_ », pensó, recordando los consuelos de su madre cuando Steve se mostraba selectivo con las personas que le interesaba tener en su vida.

El celular proporcionado por S.H.I.E.L.D. emitió un sonido y al fijarse encontró el mensaje “Alerta misión. Extracción inminente. Nos vemos en la curva :)” por lo que se despidió del hombre con la promesa de volver a verse (sí, Steve no tenía problema en admitir que eso le había dejado feliz, quería un amigo).

Subió al auto con Natasha.

**:**

Al abrir los ojos reconoció el lugar de inmediato. El aroma a desinfectante, las sábanas blancas, las paredes insulsas, el sonido de las máquinas y las pisadas que recorrían los pasillos detrás de la puerta. Lo único que no cuadraba era la música, pero sabiendo que Sam estaba a su lado no le extrañó para nada. Elaboró una pequeña sonrisa.

—A tu izquierda —Fue lo primero que dijo.

Sam dejó escapar una risa, negando con la cabeza.

—Eres un demente. Te digo: jamás había vivido una cosa así.

—¿Te molesta?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Nah, fue interesante. —Fingió que consideraba la situación—. Podría acostumbrarme. Ah, pero, ¿las mallas?, eso no.

Steve rio ante esto, todo lo sucedido regresando a su mente con claridad –los efectos de las drogas esfumándose con prisa y los dolores desapareciendo junto con las heridas gracias al suero–: S.T.R.I.K.E., S.H.I.E.L.D. comprometida, Hydra infiltrada, recuperar su viejo traje porque representaba lo que el Capitán América era y quien Steve elegía ser en verdad, **_Bucky._** Mantuvo la sonrisa intentando no sufrir por lo vivido en esos últimos meses ahora que tenía un momento para asimilarlo todo.

—Nadie te obligará a usar mallas.

—Más te vale amigo.

—No lo permitiré.

Sam bufó.

—Seguro.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, disfrutando de la canción. Los ojos de Sam no se apartaban de la revista que leía por lo que Steve cerró los suyos buscando descansar, no porque lo precisase sino porque era agradable poder descansar un momento.

—Y todavía quedan asuntos más serios que discutir, ¿verdad? —murmuró Sam.

—Así es.

—Hmm. Será interesante.

Antes de que Steve pudiese responder la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella cruzó un doctor. Steve frunció el entrecejo al verlo, notando algo demasiado familiar en el hombre que no lograba identificar: era un sujeto bastante joven, rubio y grande, de facciones amables y una enorme sonrisa que parecía iluminar la habitación, y era quizá dicha sonrisa –el brillo en los ojos y la alegría con la que miraba a Steve– lo que le inquietaba, pero esa inquietud nada tenía que ver con la incapacidad de reconocer a un enemigo, por el contrario: sentía que era a un amigo al que no lograba reconocer.

—¡Señor Rogers! Es bueno verle despierto. No esperaba menos: es usted un hombre fuerte. —Sonrió más de ser posible.

Steve asumió que debía ser un fanático.

—Gracias, doctor…

—Blake. Donald Blake. —Los ojos del doctor centellaron con picardía—. Es para mí un gran placer ser su médico en la ocasión. —Le dio una fuerte palmada en el hombro que casi logró hacerle sisear.

—Ugh, gracias —repitió, abrumado por la familiaridad de toda la situación.

El Dr. Blake centró su atención en Sam.

—Es terrible para mí informar que el horario de visitas se ha terminado. Si podría ser tan amable de salir conmigo.

Sam realizó un ademán que frenó al instante para dedicarle una mirada al doctor que por poco hace carcajear a Steve. Cuando el moreno hubo decidido que al parecer el doctor simplemente era pésimo eligiendo las palabras volteó a chocar los cinco con Steve.

—Nos vemos luego. Cuando salgas podremos hablar de lo que sucederá.

—Sí. Lo siento Sam.

—Oooh, no. Yo lo siento por ti. Tendrás que quedarte aquí aburrido hasta que este grandulón lo decida. —Señaló al Dr. Blake—. Ten, diviértete un rato- ¿puede usarlo, verdad? Haz algo con esto, mira las noticias o lo que la gente dice de ti. Es divertido.

Le entregó un pad antes de marcharse. El doctor regresó a decirle un par de cosas poco esenciales, básicamente que saldría pronto y que se estaba recuperando sorprendentemente rápido, también entraron un par de enfermeras a mover objetos y chequear las máquinas (aunque Steve tenía la ligera sospecha de que solo habían entrado a **verlo** ) y cuando su mente regresó a los últimos sucesos del día anterior, a su pelea contra Bucky, prefirió hacer caso a Sam y prendió el aparato que su amigo le había dejado.

A falta de una idea mejor se buscó a sí mismo.

Lo primero que apareció fueron decenas de fotos de su cara el día que había anunciado al mundo quien era en realidad. Habían noticias de sus “hazañas” como Capitán América en donde ahora mencionaban su verdadero nombre y la mayor parte de los enlaces guiaban a las reacciones del día que él rebeló su identidad secreta. Leyó varias opiniones en donde la mitad decía que él era hermoso (algunos comentarios le causaban un ligero sonrojo y si pudiera les diría- «pues, _gracias»_ ) mientras que la otra mitad decía estar decepcionada de que el Capitán América no fuese más que un ‘ _Ken_ ’ (esperaban la imagen de un verdadero “macho” que representara al pueblo americano con tatuajes de mujeres desnudas bailando en su pecho- si Steve pudiera objetar- « _soy bien macho_ » y además no entendía que tenía que ver un muñeco para niñas en todo el asunto).

Encontró un vídeo que un ciudadano había grabado durante la invasión Chitauri dos años atrás en donde él saltaba de un puente a un colectivo, giraba, saltaba, realizaba piruetas y corría a toda velocidad sobre los coches. Uno de los comentarios más populares ponía: “EL CAPITÁN AMÉRICA ES MÁS UN SUPER GIMNASTA QUE UN SUPER SOLDADO”.

Sintió sus mejillas arder, sin saber qué pensar al respecto.

Continuó navegando en la red hasta que se topó con la pregunta:

_‘¿Está el Capitán América a la altura de su leyenda?’_

Se rascó la mejilla dudando antes de ingresar al tema, presintiendo que esto iba a doler (si algo estaba aprendiendo de toda esa actividad era que la gente de Internet era cruel y mala sin motivo).

Era un espacio de conversación en donde distintas personas de distintas partes del mundo podían intercambiar opiniones –el único atributo positivo que Steve había encontrado en la Internet hasta ahora.

**_JPDomé, 25 Julio 2002, 17:38 #_ **

_“El Capitán América es un hombre que ha elegido a una nación, y no al revés para recordarle hasta donde debe dar de si. No es Estados Unidos el que viene ahi, es Steve Rogers, un tipo que no es mejor, pero que quiere serlo. Esa es su esencia.”_

**_Gabriela, 25 Julio 2002, 17:55 #_ **

_“Capitán eeuu prefiero decirle al hombre este”_

**_Satanaz, 25 Julio 2002, 18:00 #_ **

_“el capitan america es un weas que se perdió en el tiempo, aparece en una época menos patriótica y mas corrupta y como el loco esta convencido hacen lo que le manden, odiaba sus comics, el cap en los comics es un personaje idealizado y representa lo que es, un boy scout, pero puta que les quedo bueno el diseño del personaje, por el un “capitan Jamaica”, quedaría medio payaso”_

**_Overdose, 26 Julio 2002, 11:26 #_ **

_“Cap antes que todo es un soldado, y como todo soldado respeta a sus superiores. representa lo que todo soldado es. un patriota, ama a su “patria” no a su gobierno. Por lo que confia en la democracia de su pais, el gobierno es elegido por el pueblo y para el pueblo. El cap. defiende y lucha por su patria teniendo que obedecer a su gobierno.”_

**_Salpuveda, 26 Julio 2002, 1:41 #_ **

_“jajaja me encanta como quieren lavar sus culpas de gustarles un tipo que el tío Sam pinta cuando todos sabemos que fue concebido con ese fin, pero como hizo cosas buenas YA ESTA, la conciencia limpia, no? jajajaja”_

**_DAMartin, 26 Julio 2002, 14:51 #_ **

_“Claro que el Capi empezo como propaganda, pero mas que propaganda de los yanquis es propaganda para los yanquis, que se avivaran y fueran a ayudar en la guerra, asi que tampoco es que haya cambiado tanto: El Capi sigue siendo “propaganda” porque propaga los viejos valores dentro de este mundo cinico. Ninguno de nosotros llegará a ser tan buenazo como San Steve Rogers, pero una pizca de su influencia nos quedará”_

A partir de allí iniciaba una discusión respecto a la propaganda Americana y la maldad estadounidense en donde el nombre de Steve saltaba de cuando en cuando.

Debió de quedarse dormido, porque abrió los ojos al instante de sentir que le sacaban el pad del pecho (en donde el aparato había quedado postrado) identificando a la persona en seguida. Era Tony.

Mientras el hombre se dirigía a la silla de la esquina Steve se acomodó mejor en la cama para verle, sintiéndose en perfectas condiciones.

—¿Qué diablos hacías leyendo estas cosas? —cuestionó en cuanto echó un vistazo a la pantalla y vio lo que estaba escrito—. Esto es veneno, Capitán.

—Uhm,yo-

—Jamás caigas en _estas cosas_. En serio. Es como- suicidio express. No pierdas el tiempo con esto, ¿por qué diablos pierdes el tiempo con esto? ¿Nadie te explicó nada antes de darte la vía libre hacia el majestuoso mundo virtual? —Le miró por encima de los lentes de sol.

—Sam dijo ¿que sería divertido?

Chasqueó la lengua.

—Tch. Pues voy a hablar seriamente con este Sam, ¿quién es este Sam? Dile que hablaremos seriamente.

Abrió la boca para responder pero luego cayó en el englobe de la situación y frunció el entrecejo.

—Tony, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Buena pregunta, cap —Se levantó de un salto y recogió un bolso que traía consigo, lo abrió y sacó el escudo. Steve lo recibió asombrado, incapaz de formular palabra; creyó que lo había perdido en el agua para siempre—. Me contaron de tu pequeña intervención en el proyecto Insight y, teniendo en cuenta que en estos momentos podría estar muerto, me pareció una buena forma de agradecimiento. ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices? ¿Te gusta? —El escudo estaba como nuevo, le habían pasado una nueva capa de pintura por lo que ahora lucía mucho más reluciente. No habían retocado su escudo desde- desde que Howard lo hizo y- pasó una mano por la zona en donde solían estar las marcas de los disparos de Peggy con tristeza—. No te gusta. —El tono jovial de Tony se había esfumado.

—¿Qué? No, no, ya sabes que… soy una persona nostálgica, está bien —mintió, y si el otro hombre lo supo no dijo nada—, me encanta, ya iba necesitando… otra mano de pintura. —Lo sostuvo con ambas manos y frunció el entrecejo al notar algo diferente, lo midió moviéndolo en el aire, el peso no era el mismo. Levantó la mirada para ver a Tony quien sonreía victorioso—. Tony, ¿qué hiciste?

—Ya, ya, Cap, lo que siempre hago: ¡mejorar las cosas! Como nunca te separas de esto aproveché la oportunidad, es a lo que me dedico. Te prometo que te gustará. —Volteó el escudo: ya no estaban las correas de cuero, en su lugar habían dos placas metálicas y una luz parpadeante—. Solo son mejoras electrónicas y magnéticas que te facilitarán usarlo- mira: solo pruébalo un tiempo y si no te gusta los saco, ¿te parece?

No, pero Tony no lo había hecho con mala intención, por lo que inspiró profundamente antes de responder.

—Gracias. Te mantendré informado…

—¡Excelente! —Le devolvió el pad, avanzó hacia la puerta y se detuvo como si hubiera recordado algo, regresando junto a Steve—. Oye, por cierto, me enteré que te quedaste sin casa.

Tensó los labios sin siquiera molestarse en preguntar cómo lo sabía.

—No “me quedé sin casa” solo… la destruyeron bastante…

—Seh, suele pasar, ya sabes, cuando todos saben quién eres y eso… —Realizó un gesto casual con la mano, como si estuviesen discutiendo el clima—. ¿Pero asumo que no tienes dónde quedarte? —Steve enarcó una ceja, asintiendo con precaución.

—Planeaba quedarme con un amigo-

—No, no, no, nada de eso. Ya tengo todo listo, solo haz tu valija Cap y prepárate para la mudanza. —Caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió y antes de salir dijo—: Te enviaré un mail.

Luego cerró la puerta y Steve volvió a quedarse solo.

Levantó el pad y leyó lo que Tony había dejado en pantalla. Era la misma página que Steve estuvo leyendo con anterioridad pero habían mensajes recientes. Hacía siete minutos un tal **_“Tones-el-Ton”_** había escrito:

_“Mejor hablemos de Iron-man, es más emocionante :D”_

Ya tenía varias respuestas:

_“No.”_

_“Nah.”_

_“Ugh, lo que menos necesita ese tipo es más atención”_

_“Jajajajsjsjsaja FAN-BOY DETECTED”_

_“Oye el tema es del capi si quieres hablar de otro héroe vete a otra parte respetemos los espacios creados para cada gusto”_

_“Me gusta Iron-man, pero Anthony Stark es un pendejo.”_

Steve sonrió y apagó el aparato, decidiendo que haría caso a Tony –al menos en eso-.

** : **

Teoría de la comunicación (electrónica)

_Fin._

** : **

**Hola. Lamento si el final fue apresurado pero la verdad es que no quería adentrarme en la película de Winter Soldier porque –si bien se enfocan en cosas importantes de la vida de Steve– me pareció excesivo (asumo que la mayoría, si no todos, ya vieron la película) Y de más ya que planeo usar la historia de los comics. Lo saqué porque creo que capítulos con más de quince mil palabras pueden terminar aburriendo (no lo sé).**

** Aviso también que hubo una edición: estuve respetando la línea temporal del UCM pero me doy cuenta que no encaja con las líneas que quiero respetar de los comics por lo tanto Steve estuvo cincuenta años en el hielo, no setenta. Ese es el único cambio. **

**¿Alguien podría explicarme por qué hay palabras que AO3 borra del fic cuando lo paso del word? :/**

* _Este capítulo no lo parece pero en el futuro de la historia tendrá una gran importancia. Espero…_

_**Hay cosas dichas en este capítulo que algunos personajes van a lamentar haber dicho. Supongo…_

_***Es necesario que Steve –igual que el resto– desarrolle el cambio de personalidad que le llevará de UCM a ser como en los comics, y esta clase de situaciones van a ayudar a que eso suceda._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos. 
> 
> La relación en este fic es algo que quiero que se dé lento, por lo que, si van a quedarse, tengan paciencia.  
> 


End file.
